The Way You Make Me Feel
by LondonaLozzy
Summary: COMPLETE - YOU ARE MY LIFE NOW SEQUEL. Edward and Bella are both trying to get over what happened with the Volturi. As they go on to plan their summer wedding could a visit from an old friend of Edwards put their happiness in jeopardy. Read on to find out
1. Human Nature

**AUTHORS NOTES – I am really sorry that it has taken me more than a week to start this sequel, I know you have been waiting for it and I can only apologise.**

**I have dealt with the death of Michael Jackson really badly so that is one of the reasons that I have taken so long, I was meant to see him on tour and was absolutely devastated when I heard the news that my idol had died.**

**Anyway this story is dedicated to MJ, the king of pop, long may his legacy live on R.I.P**

Chapter 1 – Human Nature

BPOV

Only 3 months had passed since I awoke from my soul consuming coma. The phase of unconsciousness I found myself in at that time, was the result of the injuries I had sustained in an attempt to protect my family and my Edward from a fate worse than death.

I was managing to deal with what had happened to me over in Volterra and was coping fine. After all I had my wedding to the most perfect 'man' ever to grace this earth coming up on the horizon and I couldn't wait. Edward had promised me that we could get married straight away if we wanted to, he said we could elope to Vegas. At first it seemed like a brilliant idea to me, but then I thought about my family. I was set in the fact that one day and hopefully in the not to distant future I would become a vampire and an equal to Edward, so a wedding would be a great way to show my family how much they meant to me before the change and inevitable disappearing act. A big wedding was what I wanted, not because I wanted to show off, that wasn't me at all, but I wanted my dad to walk me down the aisle and I wanted my mum, Phil and all my friends to watch me proclaim my undying love for Edward.

Edward was the only person I was still worried about. The rest of the Cullen's seemed to put the events of the past 6 months in the back of their minds, probably just wanting to get on with things that were coming up, like the wedding and the graduation from school. My fiancée however seemed much quieter since we had found each other again. I knew he wanted to know what had happened to me from start to finish in Italy and before then, but I was hesitant. I didn't want Edward to suffer the way I had, he would only blame himself and I was starting to get fed up with the guilt that was always radiating from him.

One Monday morning Edward picked me up as usual for the short trip to Forks High School. I say short in context only to Edward, you see us humans drive at a normal rate which meant it would take about 20 minutes at least to reach the vicinity of the parking lot, with Edward however it only took half the amount of time. I guess him being a vampire is what added to his love for speed.

Edward pulled into the same parking space he did everyday and switched off the transmission. Usually students would just park wherever they found a spot, but the Cullen's however always got the same space. I think it's safe to say that they weren't the friendliest looking bunch at times and that's why people refrained from daring to park where they always would.

As the sound of the engine died I reached for the door ready to step out into the rain which was more or less always present in Forks, Washington. As I began my exit from the passenger side of the car, Edward gently but swiftly pulled me back in place, reaching in front of me and pulling the door shut once more. I looked over at him as he ran his perfect fingers through his beautifully tousled bronze hair and then sighed in confusion.

"Edward, what's wrong." I asked getting worried.

"Bella love, I am so sorry that I have been so distant lately. It's just that I keep thinking back to what's happened and I am terrified that I might lose you again."

I put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me. At least now I knew some of what was bothering him. I needed to convince him everything would be fine, after all what else could possibly go wrong?

"Listen to me Edward. You are never going to lose me, I promise never to leave you again. We are to be married and we are going to be so happy. Please, just forget about what happened, it is in the past now. Let's look forward to graduation and the wedding; it is going to be the time of our lives." I attempted to persuade.

"Ok, Bella I promise that I will concentrate on the good things. Actually that is something I wanted to talk about as well." He smiled crookedly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I have been thinking about the wedding and after everything that has gone on I think it best that we get married as soon as possible. Well, ummm that's if you want to." Edward added.

"Babe don't be silly, I would marry you today if I could. I know, how about straight after graduation. It's only about 2 months away so we should enough time to plan."

"Good idea, how about you tell Alice when you meet her in English. You know she is going to want to plan everything." My fiancée asked gingerly.

"Ok, I guess you're right." I mumbled.

I looked down at my watch quickly just checking how much time there was before class started. Uh no, only 5 minutes.

"Come on Edward we better get to class." I gestured as I exited the car.

Edward got out of the car and was at my side, his arm protectively engulfing my shoulders even before I had time to close the passenger door. As we walked in through the corridors of mumbling students and teachers I couldn't help but giggle aloud because I was so happy. Edward saw this too and began to laugh along with me. We stopped outside my English class, both hesitant to part from each other for even a short hour.

"Edward, you better get going you're going to be late for class." I pushed.

"Ok, ok just one last kiss." He requested.

As mine and my fiancées lips met I was sent into a state of euphoria, this was the happiest time of my life and I was confident for the first time that it would remain that way, little did I know.

Eventually we broke apart, something we had to do so Edward could stay in control. He let go of my hand and placed his own under my chin, gazing into my eyes as he did this.

"I love you, my wife to be." He grinned.

"I love you too, husband to be. Now go." I replied as I pushed into his chest, trying to get him to leave for class.

As I walked into class and made my way over to my friend and future sister in law Alice, I couldn't help but smile the widest grin I had ever had in my entire life.

"Geez, Bella you would think your boyfriend proposed to you or something, by the way you look." Alice joked as I took my seat next to her.

"Actually Alice, about that. This is the sort of time I am glad you have lost your visions, now I get to give you a surprise without you knowing about it." I told her in a whisper, as the teacher entered the room.

"Surprise, for me? Oh, Bella what is it? Tell me?" the little pixie fidgeted.

"Well Edward and I have decided to get married straight after graduation and we would love it if you would be our wedding planner."

Before I could even close my mouth after my last words, Alice was out of her seat and jumping up and down, getting the attention of every single person in the room. Alice stopped and looked from me and towards the furious looking teacher in front of her.

"Something you want to share with the rest of the class, Miss Cullen." The teacher Mrs Bliss screeched through her teeth.

"Yes actually, my best friend is engaged to be married to my brother in just 2 months and she has just asked me to plan the wedding. Of course I am going to be slightly elated. I mean, wouldn't anyone? It's human nature." Alice said as she sat back down.

"Alice, why did you have to tell everyone? We haven't even told our families yet and now the whole student body knows, before even my dad does." I scolded.

"Oh, sorry Bella I was just so excited I couldn't help myself."

As class came to an end my worries left me. I was going to see my Edward any minute as he walked with me to Biology, the one class we had together.

Alice and I exited the classroom as the bell rang and I was immediately looking around for Edward. Maybe his first class was running late, I would just meet him there.

I spotted Alice making her way to the school exit and shouted,

"Hey, where do you think you are going?"

"School can do without me for a couple of days, besides I have to put together the wedding of the millennium. I may as well get started now." She shouted back as she exited through the double doors and out to the deserted parking lot.

As I walked into Biology, still overjoyed with the day's events, I was suddenly deflated as I spotted that Edward still wasn't here. I sat in my seat and pulled out my books, all the while looking at the door, willing my flawless vampire fiancée to come into view.

Before I knew it I had hot clammy arms moving around my shoulders. These arms weren't the arms I was used to but all the same I knew who they belonged to, and it made me shudder.

"Mike, what the hell do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"God, don't panic Bells. I just wanted to make sure that this engagement between you and Cullen is something you really want and he hasn't forced you into it." He smiled as looked me up and down.

"You really are a piece of work you know that. I love Edward for than anything and I want to marry him." I confirmed.

I reached towards him trying to push him away from me but as I did so he just held on tighter. The class hadn't yet started and people were still ushering into the room. Where the hell, was Edward? I continued my struggle as Mike began speaking into my ear again.

"Well, just remember honey I will always be around and when you have had enough of the pretty boy I will be waiting." Mike sneered.

"Mike Newton, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on this earth. Get over it, it is not going to happen." I shouted as I continued to struggle in his grip. I was surprised no one was helping me, but as I looked around I noticed they were all engrossed in their own situations and were taking no notice of ours.

Just as I was about to give up the struggle and punch him straight in the nose, I heard a low growl come from the door. Nobody else would have heard it, but I was so in tune with Edward that I could sense him a mile off.

Edward approached the table and as Mike spotted him, he immediately halted his restraint on me and moved away from the table. Edward glared at him, and I swear if I was Mike at that moment I would have been scared witless.

"Newton, I swear if you go anywhere near my Bella again, it will be the last thing you do, I promise that." Edward said, calm but full of menace.

Edward took his place beside me, the place he would metaphorically always remain and rubbed my shoulder blades soothingly. Mike was still rooted to the spot, trying to think of a good comeback.

"Mike, spit it out." I encouraged.

His nose creased as he looked at mine and Edward's close proximity in disgust. Mike was just opening his mouth to say something when the teacher walked in and told everyone not already seated to do so. Mike took a seat at the back of the class, but I could still feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

Edward held my hand in his under the table, making circular motions on my palm with his finger.

"So, where were you? Why didn't you meet me outside English?" I questioned in a whisper.

"Oh, Emmett, Jasper and Rose found out about the wedding from somewhere and were hounding me with questions. I got here as quick as I could, obviously not quick enough though." Edward responded whilst scowling over his shoulder towards Mike.

"Edward, if Mike is the biggest problem we have now, up to the wedding then I am happy." I promised him as I rested my head on his shoulder. Little did we know, this was just the beginning and the ride up to what Alice had called the wedding if millennium was sure to be a hell of a bumpy one.

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. I will update again pretty soon. My already loyal readers know from my previous stories that I update almost daily and will not waver.**

**Please take time to review, I love hearing your thoughts especially as this is a new story for me and I really would like to know what you think of the beginning.**

**Go over to my profile page and read my one shot songfic It's Not Over. In my opinion it is some of my best writing but it has yet to get any reviews, and I would love some feedback.**


	2. Another Part of Me

**AUTHORS NOTES – Thanks for some wicked reviews for chapter 1. I just want to assure each and every one of you that Bella will become a vampire in this story; however I am not going to disclose whether it is going to be sooner rather than later. You will just have to read on and find out.**

**Go to chapter 25 of You Are My Life Now and get all the info about how to vote for it in the Twilighters United awards. Thanks.**

Chapter 2 – Another Part of Me

BPOV

Alice had definitely been busy after she disappeared for school on Monday morning. Not only had she started getting the ball rolling as far as the wedding preparations go, but she had also gone down to the police station and convinced Charlie to let me stay over at the Cullen's that night.

Edward took me home to get a change of clothes for school the next day and my toiletries. Once we were back in the car and making our way to his house, an idea popped into my head.

Ever since I woke up from the dreaded coma which I found myself in 3 months ago I have been waiting for the right time to bring up the subject of me becoming a vampire with Edward. Surely, he didn't think that we could be married and I remain human, in my mind it was an inconceivable option. If I was to become a Cullen, then I needed to be one completely, that meant that eventually and if I had my way, before I turned 19 then I would be changed.

Once myself and Edward were married I wanted it to be for eternity and not just the length of my human life, that was in no way long enough for us. When I was married to my soul mate, my other half I wanted to be his equal. Since the day we met he has been protecting and saving me using whatever means necessary. I was always the weak little human who had to rely on her vampire boyfriend to save her, from not just supernatural dangers but stupid things like falling over and banging my head or tripping over my own feet. I wanted, no I needed to be able to protect myself and with the Volturi's threat still hanging in the air Edward had no choice but to change me, and he would have to do it himself.

I stared out of the window thinking about how I was going to start the conversation as we made our way up the winding driveway which led to the Cullen house. I took a deep sigh still undecided about what to start with and also somewhat nervous about Edwards reaction.

Edward of course became anxious when he heard my frustrated sigh and began his questioning instantly.

"Bella" he whispered nonchalantly whilst grazing his hand upon my knee.

"Yes, Edward?" I replied, turning to face him as he parked the car in its usual spot.

Edward turned in his seat, anxiety crossing his features. I knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth. He was frustrated, and he was frustrated because he could sense something was bothering me and he couldn't listen to my thoughts to find out what it was.

"Bella, you have to tell me what you're thinking. Something is wrong, I can tell." He said as placed his hand on my cheek.

"I am fine Edward, trust me. We just need to discuss a few things that's all." I reassured him.

"Ok, love we can go up to my room now and talk if you want." Edward asked.

"Yep, sounds good." I replied an unsure and forced smile crossing my face.

As always Edward greeted me at the passenger door before I even had time to reach for the handle. I took hold of his strong, ice cold hand and he pulled me to my feet and up towards the house.

Every single time I come in this house I am always greeted by a stampede of excited vampires, all of them happy at my arrival. Jasper had learned to control his animalistic tendencies around me after everything that happened, so it was much easier for us to bond and Rosalie was like a completely different person. She was so full of love and friendship, maybe through guilt she had, but nevertheless I was happy for the change and myself, Rosalie and Alice had become inseparable friends.

As I came through the front door with Edward at my side on this occasion however, there was a weird silence. The house was empty, consumed in darkness, I didn't like it this way it reminded me of the times I would come to look it over when Edward and the Cullen's left last year.

"Edward, where is everybody?" I questioned in my confusion.

"I don't know, that is weird no one mentioned anything. I..."

Edward stopped his response as he spotted something resting on the lid of his beloved piano. We both walked over to it and Edward read.

"We have all decided that you and Bella need some alone time. We have gone away to hunt and will be back sometime early morning. Enjoy the house, Esme and co. P.S. try not to break anything."

Myself and Edward both smirked at that last part. No matter how careful everyone was around the house, Esme was always convinced something was going to get damaged. I think she might be a little obsessive conpulsive, but we still love her.

Edward and I sat down in the sitting room, both a bit 'weirded' out by the odd silence which was never present in the Cullen home. I sat on the sofa and Edward perched himself on the edge of the coffee table so we could talk to each other more comfortably.

"So, wife to be what is it you wanted to talk about?" Edward asked with a grin that failed to reach his eyes. I could tell he was nervous about what I was going to reply with.

"Edward, I think we need to discuss what is to become of me. The Volturi's threat is still present and they warned you that if you didn't change me there would be consequences." I responded with a traitor tear escaping my eye.

Edward looked over me, concerning clouding his face as he wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I know Bella, I know. I'm just in two minds how to go about it. I know it's what you want and if it makes you happy I will do it." He assured me.

"Oh, Edward thank you. I know it will be hard for you but I know you can do it and just remember once all the change has finished we will have eternity together." I finished with a kiss.

"Bella, I will change you I promise. I am just worried as I always have been that your soul will go, you will be forever damned and that is what is bothering me constantly."

"Edward, look at me. You have a soul, I have seen it, I have felt it. Every time you kiss me, or smile that crooked grin, each time you tell me you love me and hug me with such love I feel it's presence. Being a vampire is just another part of you, it is not what defines you, your mind and your soul are what make you the Edward that I love. When I am changed it will be exactly the same for me. Yes, I will be stronger, faster, prettier..."

"Bella, you could never be prettier." He interrupted with a kiss on the nose.

"Edward let me finish. I will be more resilient, my eyes will change colour and I won't blush every time you look at me, but Edward I will still be Bella, your Bella. Remember when I say being a vampire will not be all that I am it will just be another part of me." I smiled whilst pulling him into a humanly tight embrace.

Edward moved onto the sofa beside me and held me in his arms, breathing in the scent of strawberry shampoo which encompassed my wild locks of hair.

"Bella, you must understand this will be the hardest thing for me to do. I don't know how I will handle seeing you in pain after I bite you, but if it is truly what you want I will do it to make you happy." He said as he fiddled with a strand of my waving chocolate tresses.

"Edward, it is better this way anyway. Carlisle can give me lots of morphine to help with the pain and after all I will be going through the change without being close to death first. If we do it whilst I am healthy then maybe it will happen quicker and it won't be as painful." I put across.

"Maybe, your right but I will still have to go over the finer points with Carlisle first."

"Ok, sure no problem." I agreed.

At that moment my stomach made the loudest rumbling noise ever. I hadn't even realised I was so hungry until the break in our intense conversation.

Edward immediately lifted me into his arms and sat me at one of the stools in the kitchen.

"Edward, you don't have to cook. I can do it." I told him.

"Bella, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't cook for my fiancée once in a while? Besides I have been practising." He smiled as he chopped up tomatoes and threw pasta into a pan of bubbling water.

I loved just sitting and watching Edward do things. Whether it is cooking, playing his piano, sorting through his vast music collection or even messing with his hair. He was perfect in every way and as I observed him piling the pasta and tomato sauce onto a plate I was in that moment giddy in the thought of one day soon being his wife.

He seemed to like watching me do mundane things as well, because as I sat there slurping up yet another string of spaghetti I found him leaning against the counter glancing over my every movement.

"What?" I questioned. "Is there sauce on my face?"

"No, Bella." He laughed.

"I was just wondering how I was lucky enough to end up with a girl like you."

"Stop it; you are going to make me blush." I said embarrassed at his cheesiness.

"Hopefully." Edward replied as he pecked me on my now crimson cheek and he took my almost finished plate away proceeding to wash it up in supernatural speed.

It was now 7pm and in my opinion we still have a bit to discuss. My rumbling stomach had to interrupt things, didn't it?

We went back to our original positions on the sofa, him being sat at one end and myself being cradled in his arms.

I rested my head on his shoulder and was getting tired of the awkward silence that engulfed the room. We only got like this when something was plaguing our thoughts, and it was then that I chose to restart proceedings.

"When?" I whispered into his ear.

"When, what?" he replied, manoeuvring himself under me so that he could look at me as we talked.

"When are you going to change me?" I responded unsure of myself.

Edward sighed heavily, whilst running the back of his hand across my jaw.

"Like I said I have to go over it with Carlisle first, but when do you want it to happen?" Edward asked anxiously awaiting an answer.

I thought about it for a moment. What would be the best time? Definitely after graduation, but then there is the wedding. I needed to come up with a solution, but what?

"Oh, I know." I said as I fidgeted in place.

"Let's wait until after graduation and the wedding. That way my family and our friends can still be there and I won't be some crazed new born." I giggled.

Edward didn't smile in response. He didn't like the thought of me as some hunger crazed new born vampire, but I knew he would deal with it because it was what I wanted and he loved me.

"Good idea, love. If it had happened before then no humans could have attended. This way when we leave after the change people will just think we have gone off to college." Edward responded.

"Right, so that's sorted then. I will be changed as soon as the wedding is over." We both nodded in agreement.

Edward and I were both in agreement about this arrangement and finally settled down to an evening of pointless tv and uncompleted homework.

I was just finishing up my paper on Shakespeare's The Twelfth Night for English, when my cell phone rang.

Edward began checking my work over as I pulled the phone out of my jean pocket and looked on at the number on the screen, it was the station. Great dad must be staying late at work again, and thought he would check up on me.

"Hello." I asked exasperated as I lifted the now answered phone to my ear.

"Yes hello, is this Miss Isabella Swan?" the unknown voice on the other end was asking. Wait, why was he ringing and not my dad?

"This is Bella Swan. What can I help you with?" Edward sensed something was wrong from my tone in an instant and was immediately at my side.

"Miss Swan, I am Sergeant Thomas from Forks Police. I have some bad news. Your father has been in an accident." He said apologetically but full of authority and professionalism at the same time.

"An accident? What kind of accident?" I snivelled down the phone as Edward encased me in his arms. I knew he could hear the conversation along with me.

"Your father took a call to an armed robbery on the outskirts of town, and upon arrival he received a bullet wound to the chest."

"He is going to be ok isn't he? He has to be ok." I sobbed to both the man at the end of the phone and the vampire consoling me in his iron grip.

"Miss Swan, I am sincerely sorry that I have to tell you this but your father died on the scene."

That was the thing, the thing that had been destined to tip me over the edge. Not even 5 seconds had passed between Sergeant Thomas telling me the news and me collapsing into unconsciousness still held tight in my true loves arms. How was I going to cope without my dad? As the blackness started to take over and Edwards pleas for me to stay awake lessened in my ears an image swept across my vision. The image of Charlie walking me down the aisle at my wedding was now one that would never come to life and it was with that picture still coursing through my head that everything became dark and for the second time in my life, the first time being when Edward left me in the woods my heart broke.

**Thank you so much for reading. Please, please review and remember to vote for You Are My Life Now in the Twilighters United Awards.**


	3. You Are Not Alone

**AUTHORS NOTES – Thank for the great reviews. Sorry I haven't as quickly as usual, I have been pretty busy. I am back online now and it is back to the regular updates you are used to.**

**I warn you this chapter is very sad so get the box of tissues at the ready. **

Chapter 3 – You Are Not Alone

EPOV

"Bella, Bella please wake up." I cried.

It had now been 10 minutes since my Bella found out the news of her father's death and she's still unconscious. This is the first time in my 108 years that I have been confused about what to do. Charlie was one of the most important people in Bella's life and without him I don't know she will cope.

I have to do something, I just have to. If only I could find a way to make this better. My dead heart knew that it was too late to save Charlie, even being a supernatural being didn't help in this situation. All I could do now was share Bella's pain and help her through the difficult time ahead as best I could.

After what seemed like hours but had only been a further 5 minutes or so Bella began to rouse from her turmoil induced slumber. I was still sat on the floor; my fiancée cradled in my arms as she opened her gloomy eyes and stared up at me, a blank expression drowning her features.

"It's true isn't it? My dad is gone?" she whispered.

I couldn't bring myself to speak the words but by just giving a simple but hesitant nod of the head I knew full well I had given her enough of an answer.

I pulled my Bella to her feet and carried her over to the sofa settling her in my arms and into a tight embrace.

"Bella, I will help you get through this. I promise." I vowed as I ran my finger down her tear stained cheek.

"Nothing can help me now. My dad is dead and and..." her voice broke.

"What is it Bella, tell me."

"I wish it was me. I wish I could take my dad's place. If it wasn't for me the Volturi wouldn't be watching your family constantly and you wouldn't have me to worry about all the time. I have ruined everyone's lives." Bella wailed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could she think any of that? She hasn't ruined anyone's lives she has made them. Before Bella I was merely existing and wasn't leading a life at all, but since I have known her it is like I have a second chance and I know my family feel exactly the same way.

"Bella, you can't really think that. You do know that I couldn't exist without you. I need you and I know you need me. I am here." I stated with trembling lips as I pulled her even tighter into my arms.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Bella responsed blankly as she stood up from the sofa and made her way up the stairs. I slowly walked behind her as she walked towards my bedroom; I was ready to catch her just in case she collapsed again. The atmosphere that surrounded us both was abysmal and it took all my own inner strength not to scream out loud and attack the first creature that crossed my path. My Bella was in the most pain she had ever been in and I couldn't stand not being able to help her.

Bella pushed open the door, trying to exert strength as she did so but not managing. She sombrely walked over to the bed and curled up into a quivering ball on top of the sheets facing away from me and towards the window as she settled in place.

After a couple of minutes of subconscious pep talk to myself which consisted of 'Come on Edward, you can do this. You've got to help Bella' I gingerly approached the bedside and settled myself next to my saddened angel.

"Bella, please tell me what your thinking. Tell me how I can make this better." I requested as I placed my hand on her unmoving shoulder.

No answer.

It remained silent for longer than I thought I could handle. I would move around the room, plea with Bella to say anything to even let me know that she could hear me. All she did in the hours she remained in the same position was stare into the darkness consuming the window, not even a little sign of emotion on her face. I knelt in front of her placing my shaking hand on her jaw and looked at her in the one way I thought I was sure I could get her attention. I had to dazzle her, if anything would work that would. I tried with all my might to give the most smouldering, love filled look I could muster and I was sure that it would work.

No response. Nothing I tried in the next few hours gained any type of response from her. I told her I loved her countless times, I would hum her lullaby over and over again, I kissed her face and fiddled with her hair.

Another hour had passed and I lay beside Bella, suddenly overwhelmed myself at seeing her so helpless, I came to the only conclusion I could think of. This was Bella's way of dealing with what had happened, she had lost her dad after all and if her being silent was how she would get through it then I would wait. She would come back to me eventually I would wait as long as I takes. With that thought in mind I turned to the side, wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and placed my head gently on top of hers.

"I will wait for you Bella. I love you." I whispered into her ear as I readied myself for the time-consuming silence.

Before I knew it light was coming through the window and I realised that dawn was breaking. My family would be back soon and I would need to explain to them somehow. I hadn't even finished my thoughts when all of a sudden my entire family came bursting through the door, lead by both Alice and Jasper.

"Edward what's wrong? The emotions radiating the house are like nothing I have experienced before." Jasper bellowed in anxiety.

I didn't move from my spot, I needed to stay close to Bella. All I did was turn my head to answer the confused faces now present in the room.

"Charlie is dead." Was all I could manage.

"What? What do you mean Charlie is dead? How?" my sister Alice whimpered as she was comforted in Jaspers arms.

"He was called to an emergency at work and was shot in the chest when he arrived. He was dead before he could feel anything." I thought back to when I questioned Sergeant Thomas after Bella collapsed and dropped the cell phone to the floor as she was told of her father's death.

"How is Bella coping, Edward?" Carlisle questioned as Esme ushered everyone out of the room.

I slowly moved away from Bella, but remained seated on the edge of the bed as Carlisle approached and I placed my head between my knees.

"Not good, Carlisle. At first all she said was that she ruined everyone's lives and that she wished it was her that died and not Charlie." I had stop at this momentarily. I still found it tough to rethink Bella's haunting words.

"Go on son." Carlisle urged.

"After that she just went blank and then came up here. She hasn't spoken a word since. She hasn't cried, she hasn't even looked at me. She isn't sleeping because her eyes have remained open and I would know if she were sleeping or not because she always talks when she is asleep."

"Edward, I am sure this is just her way of dealing with the grief." My father reassured.

"I know Carlisle, that's what I thought. I just can't deal with not being able to help her."

"But son, you are helping her. You are helping her by just being here."

I needed to scream, I needed to let these pent up emotions escape somehow and being so close to Bella whilst I held all this in was putting her in danger.

"Carlisle, please look after Bella. I just need to handle something. I will be back i half an hour." I asked as I stood.

"Of course Edward, the girls will be happy to watch over her. Take as long as you need and if anything happens I will come and get you."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I informed him.

I nestled my forehead in Bella's hair, kissed the top of her head and looked into her endless but blank chocolate eyes, then said,

"I will be back before you know it Bella, I love you."

With that said I rushed at vampire speed down the stairs, passed my sorrow filled family and sped out of the door and towards the trees.

As I ran through the trees and bushes, ripping up everything that came into my path I found myself at mine and Bella's meadow. It was always filled with such happiness and joy when we were here and standing here alone felt wrong.

I thought back to the Bella so full of turmoil and laid broken back home on my bed. The anger and helplessness that I felt because of this came to boiling point and all I could do was scream.

I screamed so loud, that the surrounding trees shivered, the veins in my neck pulsated even though vacant of blood and the gold of my eyes burnt like fire.

As the yells escaping my throat quietened and come to an exhausted halt I looked around and remembered the times that I and my Bella shared here in the past and I was consumed with love and an unbelievable calm. Bella would eventually get through this, sure she would never get over it and I wouldn't expect her to, but she could move on and I would move on with her.

**I told you it was a sad one. As I have stated previously this story will be an emotional rollercoaster so it will get better, but for how long? Lol**

**Anyway please continue to review, it encourages me to update quickly and gives me a well deserved (in my opinion) ego boost.**


	4. Remember The Time

**AUTHORS NOTE – I am really, really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have been on holiday for three weeks and before that I was busy at work. Please forgive me.**

**Anyway back to the story and I promise you all that I will update more regularly now. I love how this story is progressing and am now completely determined to give it the time and attention it deserves. Enjoy. **

Chapter 4 – Remember the Time

EPOV

On the second day Bella only moved when she needed the bathroom. On the third, fourth and fifth day there was still no change. On the sixth day she was so hungry that she had to sit up and make the effort to eat, even if all she could stomach was grapes.

It is now a full week since Bella lost Charlie and the fact that she still hasn't spoken a word worries me more than anything. My family, especially Alice and Carlisle keep telling me that she just needs time and that I have to stay strong for the both of us.

So that is what I did. Even though I could feel my dormant heart breaking at seeing Bella in such distress I knew that if she was going get through this then that meant me holding it together.

It is now the day before Chief Charlie Swan's funeral and I was dreading every moment of it. How would Bella cope? Could I even get her to go? And would the sadness of the occasion tip her over the edge?

There was one element of tomorrows events which I thought might help Bella through this unfaltering catatonic state she now seemed to be trapped in. Bella's mother Renee was arriving for the funeral in the morning and it was my job to arrange someone to pick her up from the airport. Had it been any other situation which brought her to this rainy town then I would be more than happy to collect her myself. But with Bella the way she was I couldn't bear leaving her side for longer than I had to.

I left Bella laying on the sofa staring at the blank TV a few feet away from her in the living room and made my way towards the kitchen. The scene I found as I walked heavily across the white matted tiles left me feeling ever more helpless than I already did.

"Oh, hi Edward," Jasper said when he saw my arrival.

"I'm sorry you have to feel all this Jazz. You know that if I could change it I would." I responded in a feeble attempt to apologize.

No matter what negative situation I or the people I love found ourselves in I always felt guilty, almost as if it was my fault, no matter what it was.

"It's not your fault Edward. The only person to blame for any of this is the person who pulled the trigger and killed Charlie." My favourite sister Alice snivelled as she wrapped her arms around Jasper, trying to console him in any way she could.

"I just feel like there is something I am missing, something I could do that I haven't done already." I objected.

"Edward, all you can do is hope." Jasper advised.

"What do you mean? What is there I can hope for? Bella won't talk, she won't eat unless I practically force feed her and when I look in her eyes there is nothing in them, she looks straight through me." I answered back, all my frustration and anxiety clearly bubbling to the surface.

"What Jasper means Edward is that you need to hope that all Bella needs is closure to start the healing process. 'Hopefully' the funeral tomorrow will be a turning point and we can all move on from everything that has happened." My sister confirmed.

What Alice had said to me sparked something within my brain. Maybe she was right. I had to believe that once tomorrow was over then Bella and I could get on with our 'lives' together.

I slowly made my way back into the living room and sat on the floor, directly in front of the television. I knew Bella wouldn't move, so she would have to gaze in my direction, even if she didn't want to.

"Bella, I know you are in there and I know you can hear me. Please try and listen to what I have to say."

These one sided conversations are one of the things I hated above everything else since we found ourselves in this situation. There was no sign of emotion on her face. I prayed for her to wake up from her internal slumber, then tell me that she loved me and that she was going to be alright. With the lack of progress I was having with Bella however I would have felt better even if she had screamed and sobbed. At least then I would know she was feeling something.

"Bella, remember the time when we fell in love and I said "so the lion fell in love with the lamb", well the lion loves the lamb more than ever and he will never leave her side. I know tomorrow will be one of the hardest days of your life and I promise we will get through it together. I love you."

Every single time I relayed these and similar words to Bella, it finished with me staring over her looking for any sign of change and never finding any.

Just as I was about to get to my feet and move to the armchair at the side of her I spotted something I never thought I would want to see. One solitary tear overflowed from Bella's eye and just the sight of it gave me the hope I had been looking for all week.

I kissed the tear away trying to convey to Bella silently that I would always be there for her and would forever be the one 'person' that would try to take away her unhappiness. I was elated. Even though she wasn't crying happy tears, she was letting me know with this one salty droplet what she was feeling and most of all letting me know she was listening.

It was now late evening and Bella still wouldn't eat. When Carlisle arrived back from the hospital he brought with him a nutrition booster. He injected this into Bella's arm to give her a much needed energy lift which she would need to function the next day. I needed some nutrition of my own and for vampires like me that meant only one thing, blood. My family knew full well that I wouldn't leave Bella, especially after today's developments which I had relayed to them. This meant that it was left to Rosalie and Emmett to catch and deliver.

Once I had my fill of deer that my siblings had killed and dragged back to the house for me to feed on I proceeded back inside. Then I decided to take Bella up to bed so she could get some rest before the dreadful day which would soon be looming on the horizon.

I had just settled Bella under the sheets when my mother Esme entered the room.

"Edward, Renee has just been on the phone saying that you were meant to ring her and let her know who was picking her up tomorrow."

"Oh no, I totally forgot. I promised Bella that I wouldn't leave her. Can someone else go possibly?" I asked.

"Son, I will go and get Renee myself, don't worry about it." Esme smiled.

"Thanks mum." I whispered trying not to disturb my silent beauty.

Just as I was about to turn away and settle on the bed next to Bella, Esme got onto her tip toes and lovingly wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"I have seen you be so strong this week and keep everyone sane. But Edward, I know you need someone to be strong for you as well and I am that person. I love the people in this house more than my own existence and it is my job to protect you."

Esme pulled away and placed her hands on either side of my face.

"Now listen son and promise me you will do as I ask. If ever you feel it getting too much for you then come to me and I will use every fibre of my being to make it better for you." My mother vowed.

"Promise me, Edward." She encouraged.

"I promise."

My mum tilted my head down and kissed the crease which had been etched in my forehead since that fateful phone call which sent my fiancée into hibernation. Then she gently pulled away and left, shutting the door behind her.

I turned to face my Bella lying completely motionless under the sheets, her eyes still blank and open.

As I settled on the bed preparing myself for yet another sleepless night I couldn't help but think about what Esme had said to me. Maybe I did need someone to help me through this, especially now when the silence was becoming unbearable. At this moment Esme was the right person for the job, but if I had my way it would be me and Bella helping and looking after each other.

The morning of the funeral was so hectic and emotional for everyone. Well everyone except Bella it seemed. Again she looked totally void of feeling as she woke up and it took Alice and Rosalie an hour just to get her up and dressed.

Esme was picking Renee up from the airport and because the plane was running late were going to meet us at the church.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett went to the church ahead of us to make sure everything was ready and to await the arrival of the hearse carrying Charlie's body.

Alice and Rosalie sat in the front of the funeral car (Alice driving) when we decided it was time to leave. I settled in the back with Bella.

Throughout the short but tense journey I rubbed her shoulders and stroked her hair. It was when we were getting closer and I pecked her cheek that I realized something was definitely going on inside of her. As my lips made contact with her porcelain skin I heard one of the best sounds in my universe. Bella's heart had starting racing at my touch. So, that must mean I did still have an effect on her.

When the car pulled up at the church I could hear the thoughts of the people already inside. These thoughts confirmed to me that Charlie's coffin was there and that Renee had arrived safely. Now all I had to do was get Bella inside and support her through the worst time of her life.

Rosalie and Alice went in first leaving myself and Bella outside. I kissed her on the forehead (there's the racing heart sound again), took her hand and began edging her towards the door.

Before I had time to take even a second step forward I stopped as I felt Bella squeeze my hand with all her might. First I looked down at our entwined fingers, shocked that Bella was finally beginning to come around. Then I looked up at her face, a face which now was soaking with tears. I lifted my free hand to wipe the fresh tears from her face when she looked at me. Bella was finally looking at me and not through as she had been for what seemed like forever.

I could instantly feel my silent and breaking heart fusing back together again, but it was what happened next that glued it all back into place.

**Please read and review. I will try my best to update tomorrow.**


	5. Childhood

**AUTHORS NOTES – The only reason I didn't update when I said I would was because I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I do with others. Anyway I kept you waiting too long, so get your tissues here is the funeral.**

Chapter 5 – Childhood

EPOV

"Ed...Ed...Edward."

There it was the single thing that snapped my universe back into focus. As Bella spoke for the first time in over a week, I knew that if it were possible for me to cry then I would be sobbing at that moment.

I felt joy at hearing her say my name, love at feeling her squeezing my hand in hers and above all helplessness. I felt like this because for the past weeks I have had to guess what she was feeling from the look on her face, the deep sighs she emitted as she lay in bed at night and blankness that consumed her. I knew this was the saddest time of her life but I hadn't realised until I heard her raspy and stuttering voice how bad she was really feeling inside.

Bella had held a barrier since hearing the news of her father's passing. I think it was the only way she could cope with the loss without going into complete hysterics. I think, no I know she was doing this so that I wouldn't have to see her in so much pain. This is what terrified me now as I looked at her face witnessing the silent sobbing escaping her.

Now that she was talking, looking at me, crying I could feel that barrier slipping away. It worried me beyond comprehension that when that wall that she had built around her emotions was finally demolished then she would be in such a depressive state that even I doubted I could pull her from it.

BPOV

Ever since I heard the news of my dad being killed I have felt completely numb, but only on the outside. Inside, I was a wreck. I knew that if I showed any sign of emotion to anyone, especially Edward then I would lose it all together. I was dealing with what had happened in my own way and just the knowledge that Edward was always at my side and that he loved me kept me going.

If he and everyone else hadn't been around I know for a fact that I would have been completely suicidal, but just having everybody around me and knowing that the Cullen's were looking after Edward through my 'silence' I could continue with my muted struggle.

The morning of the funeral I awoke knowing that other than the day Edward left this would be the hardest thing I would ever had to go through. I was completely set on remaining silent through the whole thing, and my plan seemed to work. I just stood, completely motionless as Rosalie and Alice got me up and dressed.

As I made my ways downstairs and into the supporting arms of my Edward I could see just how much this was truly affecting everybody. Esme kind, sweet, adorable had gone to pick up my mum and were meeting us at the church, I could guess the struggle I would be going through when I saw her for the first time since dads death.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper went ahead to check everything was running smoothly and I was grateful that my second family were helping so much. It was when I saw the two faces of my best friends Rosalie and Alice that I could feel my defences weakening. Rosalie and I had become so close since the events with the Volturi and just the sorrow that filled her face nearly sent me over the edge. Alice however was in another league completely. I realised then how selfish I was being. She wasn't just upset because I was upset; she was upset because she had lost a great friend. She and Charlie had always gotten on so well. At that moment I felt like hugging her until my ribcage snapped but just the thought of it instantly terrified me. What if I did? Would the floodgates suddenly burst open? I couldn't let that happen, not today.

As we got in the car and sped off towards the church I couldn't help but think of the conversation I had heard between Esme and Edward the night before. Esme had said that it was her job to protect Edward and help him through this difficult time, but as we got closer and closer to our destination and Edward rubbed my shoulders and pecked me on the cheek it dawned on me that he was suffering just as much as I was. In that moment, the moment his cold lips touched my skin I knew what I had to do. I had to be strong for the both of us. Charlie wouldn't want me to be a blubbering wreck, he would want me to be happy and move on with my life, and that is what I now planned to do, with Edward and with my family.

As Edwards lips left my cheek I my heart began to race and I was completely aware that he could hear it happening. I was going to get through this and I would help him get through it to. That meant telling him how much I love him, telling him I was sorry and returning that kiss.

Just as we got out of the car I felt Edward's hand entwine with mine and he kissed me delicately on the forehead. That was when the barrier slipped. Tears suddenly sprung free from my eyes and I promised myself that they would be the worst of it, that after today I would move on. Edward looked down at our hands, probably in shock that I was actually reacting to something. Then he placed his free hand on my cheek and looked up into my eyes with those gorgeous amber pools of his. I looked straight at him, dazzled all of a sudden by the way he was looking at me. My life suddenly had a focus again and that focus was him.

I tried to think of something I could say, something that would make all this just a little bit more bearable. The only word that would escape my lips as I looked on at my future was,

"Ed...Ed...Edward."

Immediately I could see the love fill his features and before I could say anything more he pulled me closer to him and kissed me with so much passion, so much love and so much grace that I couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Bella, I have missed you love. We need to go in now, and it's going to be hard, but just breathe and remember I am right here with you." Edward said as he took my face in his hands, a reluctant smile still clear on his face.

"Edward, I love you. I am so sorry for how I have been. We can look after each other now, I won't leave you again." I responded quietly as he dropped his hands and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Neither will I love, neither will I."

Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders, kissing my hair as we made our way through the door. I thought that when I saw Charlie's coffin and my mum sitting before me that I would break down. Surprisingly though, I held it together and I knew it was Edward that was keeping me in one piece as we settled down in the front pew.

My mother Renee didn't say a word she just took my hand and placed it in hers.

So here I was my mum supporting me on one side, my fiancée supporting on the other and my family supporting me from everywhere else. I could get through this with them looking after me, I was certain of it and it was with one long look and kiss from my Edward and a delicate squeeze of the hand from mum that the service began.

"Charlie Swan was one of the most beloved people in this town." The priest said as he started.

All the speeches were like this, short, to the point. Every single one was centred on what a great man he was, what he brought to the community and what loss the whole town was going through with has passing. Just hearing the kind, heartfelt words from people I had never even met before helped me through. I found myself feeling proud, happy and grateful that this man, a man that was so revered in his community was my dad. I had no reason to feel this bad anymore, I was glad that he was mine and I was his and even though I couldn't physically see or touch him now I could feel his presence. He was there in some shape or form and I knew I would never be without him again. His friends, his colleagues and I would keep his memory alive.

"Would anyone else like to say a few words before we finish?" The priest asked as he examined the room. As this question settled within me I felt a huge need to say something. I knew him better than anyone and now was my chance to say a last good bye.

"I would." I called out confidently but with a slight quiver evident in my voice. As I stood, Edward gripped on to my hand, probably not sure that I was stable enough to do what I was about to do. I leant down and kissed him on the cheek,

"Edward, its ok I can do this, I have to do this."

Edward let go and immediately I could feel his absence. As I approached the podium I took deep breathes just like Edward had told me to and as I stopped and turned to face the congregation I was flooded with words I wanted to say.

Before I began I looked over everyone until I settled on my family, the Cullen's, my mum and Edward. He smiled up at me pride engulfing his face and I was ready, ready to say goodbye, ready to carry on.

"Dad, I know you are looking down on me right now and I just need you to know that you are the best father I could have ever asked for. I am grateful for the time we had together when I moved here and during my childhood I would not change a minute of it. There were times when we would fight and you would forbid me leaving the house, but I know you were only doing that because you love me and you wanted to protect me from the big wide world. You don't have to worry about me now dad, I have so many people who love me and care for me and they feel that way because of you. We are so similar, so alike and without you I wouldn't be the person I am today. I will never ever forget you and as long as I live I will love you. I am and always will be a daddy's girl."

As soon as the last words left my lips I knew I was faltering. I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes; I could feel my heart breaking all over again but as Edward caught sight of my struggle he was at my side in an instant and pulling me into a tight embrace. I can get through this I thought. As long Edward was with me I could get through anything.

I took a few steps to the side, Edward still supporting me and approached the coffin as everyone filed outside. I began to wonder how he was dressed. Was he wearing a suit or his police uniform? What a stupid thing to cross my mind at a time like this. I wouldn't think of him in that box, I would think of him sitting in the kitchen tucking in to one of the many dinners I made him over the years, or sitting in his chair watching football on TV.

Edward held one hand and wrapped his free arm around my waist. Most likely waiting for the fall which I promised myself would never come. I lifted my free hand to my lips, kissed my fingers gently and placed them on the coffin in front of me.

I turned around and Edward and I began to walk away. I stopped, took one last look over my shoulder and whispered two words that I knew would close this chapter in my life forever.

"Goodbye Daddy."

I turned back to face my Edward, my future and as we left the church and stepped into the rain I was as sure as sure can be that if I could find the strength to pull through this then I could pull through anything. Or so I thought.

**Please read and review. The more reviews the quicker I update.**


	6. I'll Be There

**AUTHORS NOTES – Again I am really sorry about the shortage of updates. I went to stay with some friends in Cornwall for a couple of weeks and then when I sat down at my computer to do this chapter I just couldn't think. I have been suffering from extreme writers block, but now I suddenly have an idea of how to continue so here goes.**

Chapter 6 – I'll be there.

BPOV

3 weeks have passed since Charlie's funeral and I was back to the day to day routine of waking up, getting washed and dressed, going to school, then going back home, satiating my hunger and then going to bed.

One thing was different now though. No longer was I greeted by my father as I rushed to get out of the door in the mornings, looking forward to being in the presence of Edward as soon as possible. Now, it was different.

Every morning I woke up to see my better half staring back at me intensely, almost like he was searching for a kink in my invisible armour that would send me back into the downward spiral I got caught in just 21 days previously.

Waking up with Edward wasn't out of the norm for me. Every night he would sneak in through my window and edge me to sleep by humming my lullaby as I gave way to the darkness, and every morning he would still be there, ready to give me a morning kiss before he escaped back outside leaving me with the feeling of his absence.

What was different however was that he wasn't sneaking through my window and into my room. Yes, he would still get me to sleep by humming with that gorgeous, velvet voice he possessed and yes he would never leave my side until light broke through the window, but now the window was not mine, the bed was not mine, the house was not mine, it was ours.

I never went back to the little wooden house I shared with my dad. I just couldn't bring myself to go there. Within two hours of the funeral being over my mum and Esme had moved all my belongs into the Cullen house and that is where I now find myself living. It helped me immensely to just know that I was surrounded by people that loved me and I knew that if I ever felt myself slip then they would know and they would help.

I woke up one morning expecting to see Edward lying motionless as stone beside me, but he was not there. This is what I feared, the odd occasion I would be in a room alone with just the possibility of ending up having some hysterical breakdown. I let my eyes adjust to the light streaming through the windows, even though it was not sunny out and took in my surroundings, just making sure he definitely wasn't in the room.

This had only happened once before. It was exactly 10 days after I said a final farewell to my dad. I woke to find Edward gone and I immediately panicked. I sobbed, I screamed, I shook and only when Edward came rushing through the doorway and into my arms did I settle down.

"Bella, Bella. What's wrong? Edward pushed adamantly.

"Ummm..." I was reluctant. I didn't want him to think it was his fault I was reacting like this.

"Please tell me? I know I shouldn't have left you. I only wanted to treat you to breakfast in bed. I was just about to butter some toast when I heard you scream."

With those words my heart immediately felt at ease. Edward hadn't left me, his heart never left me. He was just trying to do something nice like he always did. That was it, I couldn't tell him the reason I broke down was because he wasn't in the room. I wanted to keep the promise I made myself at the day of the funeral. We needed to get through what had happened together and that meant me getting a grip.

"It was just a stupid nightmare, nothing to worry about. Sorry if I scared you." I timidly smiled up at him hoping the he would believe the little fib I told.

"What was it about, that made you react that way?" He pushed on, rubbing my moist cheek with his elegant fingers.

"Well, all I remember is Alice saying she was going to make me something to eat. When she told me it was ready I went down to the kitchen only to find stuffed peppers on the plate. I mean, Edward you know how much I hate them." Edward nodded in confusion as I tried to turn the situation into a joke and to think of how to continue.

"Anyway, I told Alice I didn't like them and then she turned into one and said that she would force me to eat her. Then when I turned around to run away everyone else had turned into giant peppers and were coming after me. I screamed your name and you came running down the stairs. You tried to get to me but the Emmett pepper jumped up and squashed you." Just this idiotic story I had made up in my head helped relieve my stress. I actually let out a little laugh as I looked on at Edwards bemused expression.

"I woke up after that."

"Well, umm my love you do know that I would never let anyone force feed you peppers, don't you?" Edward responded trying not to chuckle.

"I know, Edward. And I would never force feed you anything." I giggled back.

Edward lay down at my side now laughing uncontrollably. I wrapped my arms around his muscular body and my face suddenly settled into a genuine smile. Edward stopped laughing and rested his forehead against mine.

"I missed you. I missed that smile and that laugh." He said, his voice filled with contentment.

"They won't disappear again." I promised.

That little story, the stupid tale that I thought up in my head and which had no significance to anything whatsoever was the trigger. The trigger that was the turning point in my life.

From that day on each day has got just that little bit easier and as I lay in bed knowing for sure that my future husband wasn't in the room I managed to calm myself, take a deep breath, get out of bed and greet a new day.

I went downstairs to find everyone but Edward and Alice scurrying around getting ready for another day.

"Morning dear." Esme put across with a loving hug.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie and Jasper said in unison.

"Morning guys." I responded, a tired edge still evident in my voice.

"Top of the morning to you sis." Emmett said as he passed by imitating some Irish drunk, and messing up my hair in the process.

"Jeez, what are you on?" I called to him as he left the room.

It was then, as I flattened down the mass of tangled hair Emmett had just awakened that I heard a little pixie out on the back porch. I followed the voice and stood on the opposite side of the glass knowing the moment I stepped into the open air then both Alice and Edward who was also there would smell my scent and straight away know of my presence.

"Eddie, listen. All I want you to do is pick one. Grey suit or black suit. It's your wedding but if you don't decide soon then I will just do it myself." Alice squealed.

I couldn't help but giggle. She was so excited about planning the wedding and if I was honest I couldn't wait for it to happen now. Sure, I would be kind of sad because my dad wouldn't be there in body but in spirit. And anyway I had Carlisle now and he had become my second father. Charlie would be there in a sense and so in a way I would have two dads giving me away on the day and for that I felt lucky.

"Alice I don't have time for this. We have to go school and Bella will be up soon. I don't want her waking up alone." Edward replied in frustration.

"Are you not looking forward to this or something? The wedding is only 3 weeks away and I have everything to sort. You could at least give me the colour of a suit you wouldn't mind wearing."

"Of course I am looking forward to it. I have waited for the day I would marry the woman of my dreams my whole existence. I don't care what I wear, I don't care where it is, and I don't care about any other mundane detail you want to hassle me with. All I care about is marrying Bella."

Before another word could be said I stepped out on to the porch as quietly as possible even though I knew they would hear me. Edward sensed me straight away and before I could even take a step he had me engulfed in his strong arms.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I wanted to be but Alice wouldn't take no for answer." Edward pushed as he kissed my jaw line.

"It's ok. I'm fine there is nothing to be sorry about." I reassured my fiancée with a delicate kiss on the lips.

"Did you sleep well Bella?" Alice asked as she stood up to hug me.

"Yes thank you."

"Good, at least you didn't have another nightmare about killer vegetables." She giggled.

"What? Who told you? Edward?" I almost shouted completely embarrassed.

"It wasn't me I swear. I would never." Edward promised.

"Relax, he didn't say a word. I hear everything." She smiled with mocked innocence whilst turning to enter the house.

"So do I Alice." I called after her.

"And the answer is black."

"What do you mean, black?" she replied, baffled.

"Edward will wear black. He looks gorgeous in a black suit." I confirmed as I thought back to the perfect Adonis I danced with at my first school dance after moving to Forks.

"Black it is." Edward smiled as he lifted me into his arms and carried me into the house.

"Now we better get ready for school or we are going to be seriously late." He said as he put me down in the living room.

Less than an hour later Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were on our way to school. It was strange not having Emmett and Rose with us but seeing as everyone thought they were a year older than the rest of the people in the graduating class it was only right that they stopped attending. As far as the townsfolk were concerned they had decided to take a year out and do some travelling and such.

When we arrived at school I felt surprisingly at ease. Hearing Edward talk to Alice about how much he was looking forward to marrying me gave my heart a lift and as we trudged through the rain and towards our first classes I felt completely happy for the first time in a month.

Alice left Edward to walk me to gym, the one lesson that I hated. Today though, the day I finally felt positive, nothing not even an hour long tennis session would put me on a downer.

"I will come and meet you here in an hour and we can walk to Biology together. I miss you already." He said as he kissed me upon the forehead and reluctantly released his hold on me.

"Be safe." Edward whispered in my ear before turning into the crowd.

The tennis class started off well, even for me. Luckily I was teamed up with my good friend Angela which meant that I was given it easy and I found myself falling back into the whimsical memories of my prom night.

Just 10 minutes before the end I realised it was all too good to be true. Before I knew it I felt a massive blow to the back of my head and was suddenly on the floor.

"Ow, Ow. What was that?" I said in a dazed heap on the gym floor.

"Bella, Bella I am so sorry. I told you to duck. I was trying to hit the ball as it went towards your head and caught you with the racket." Ben answered as people gathered around me.

"No problem. It was my fault, I wasn't concentrating."

Just as I was about to get up I heard the one voice in the world that could hold my attention.

"Bella? Oh my god Bella." Edward called as entered the room and he knelt at my side.

"Edward aren't you supposed to be in class?" Mike accused.

"I had a bathroom pass Newton, so mind your own." Edward replied.

I knew full well Edward didn't see the goings on simply because he was passing by. Whenever we are separated he always tunes into the mind of someone near to me so he knows what is happening. He would have known I got hurt the second it happened.

"Bella you are bleeding. I can smell it." Edward whispered for my ears only.

"I am taking you to the nurse." Edward said as he leaned in to lift me.

As Edward pulled me up I came over all light headed so he gently swept me off the floor and informed the teacher he was taking me to the hospital.

We were out in the car park when I suddenly realised what Edward had just said.

"Edward, did you say I was bleeding?"

"Yes darling, but don't panic it's not a bad cut, although it may need a stitch or two. That's nothing compared to what you are used to though." He reassured.

I could smell the blood now, it was thick and rusty like and just the fact that I knew it was coming from me and was probably causing Edward tension made me feel nauseous.

"I am going to be sick." I shouted.

Immediately Edward placed me on the floor at the side of the parking lot and held my hair back whilst I emptied my stomach of this morning's breakfast.

Once I was finished I straightened up whilst being supported by my safe haven and said the only word I could think of.

"Sorry."

"Bella, you are the one injured and vomiting and you are saying sorry to me. I should be the one apologizing. If only I was there then it would never have happened." Edward tensed.

"Edward, it wasn't your fault it was mine. Although....."

"Although what? Edward questioned as he settled me in the passenger seat and pulled away from the school.

"The reason I didn't hear Ben shout duck was because I was thinking of you." I smiled.

"Oh, you were, were you?"

"You say that like you are surprised. You know I am always thinking of you and after this morning when I was picturing you in that black suit I just couldn't get it off my mind." I giggled whilst holding a Kleenex to my head.

"So it was my fault then. I knew it." My love smiled when we parked up at the hospital.

"Only because you are so handsome and perfect." I said

Edward helped me out of the car and checked my head before we went in to find Carlisle.

"The bleeding seems to be slowing down now, love." He assured me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"There is always something out to get me isn't there, even gym equipment isn't on my side." I joked as we sat in the waiting room.

Oh how right I was. I just didn't know it yet.

**I made this chapter the longest so far to make up for the lack of updates recently. I do promise, promise, promise now though to update again within two days so please review.**


	7. PYT Pretty Young Thing

**AUTHORS NOTES – I kept my promise with a fast and longer than usual update. This chapter gives a little clue into what is to come from this story so look out for that, and please, please, please review I only got 2 for the last chapter and it's making me wonder whether people are actually reading this anymore.**

Chapter 7 – P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)

BPOV

"Bella" Edward called from downstairs. "We are going to miss graduation. What's taking you so long?" he continued.

"Your sister is trying to beautify me." I shouted in response, all the while trying to get away from the curling tongs that kept coming at me.

Alice has had me trapped in the bedroom for over an hour. She has been doing my make-up. She said it looked minimal because we both knew how Edward disliked me wearing a lot of make-up. Even with this in mind it still seemed to take more than half an hour.

Now she is working on my hair. It looked fine to me, in fact it looked better than ever after Alice tonged it a few times but now it was just too much and I had had enough.

"Alice come on, let's go. You can't possibly have anything else to do."

"Bells, you know I can always find something." My future sister in law giggled to me.

Before I could even take a step back, hesitant at being attacked with anymore of Alice's hair gadgets the door burst open and she was pulled away from me by a playful looking Jasper.

"Jazzy no, I only needed to curl one last bit," she moaned.

Next thing I know, I myself was being swept up off of the floor and flown down the stairs, a blur of bronze in my eye line as I lifted my head up from Edward's cold hard chest.

As my saviour sat me on my feet in the living room I couldn't help but smile and let out a little giggle at the same time.

"My hero," I mocked as I teetered on my tip toes to give him a peck on the lips.

"Well from what I could hear my damsel sounded somewhat in distress, so it was only right that I saved her from the evil pixie." Edward joked.

"I love you." I suddenly blurted out.

"As I love you." Edward replied, lifting and spinning me around as he did so.

"Bella, you seem tense." He observed, a crease slowly appearing on his forehead.

"I must admit, I am kind of nervous. You know I don't like being the centre of attention, even if it's just for a second." I replied uneasy.

"Come on think about this. Alice, Jasper and I go up before you so just keep your eyes on me when you are coming up to the stage and I promise you it will feel like there is nobody else around." Edward tried to reassure me.

"How can you be so sure?" I retaliated in a whisper, stroking the back of his neck with my hand.

"I can be sure because that's what happens every time I look at you. It's like we are the only two 'beings' on earth."

"Actually, I'm kind of upset the same thing doesn't happen to you already." He fake pouted.

"Oh it does, I was just messing with your head. You know trying to get the nerves to subside." I smirked whilst resting my cheek on his chest.

There was now only 1 week until I officially became Mrs Cullen and I knew that and that alone is what is putting everyone in such high spirits. After I had asked Carlisle to walk me down the aisle and give me away he has been singing and chirping like a schoolboy. I had never seen him act like that and I loved it. He looked so upbeat and trouble free, as did Esme. I didn't even have to ask her why she looked on top of the world, I already had an idea. For more than 50 years Esme has been praying that Edward would find someone he loves and that he can settle down with. Now that he had she was looking happier than someone who had just stumbled upon a winning lottery ticket.

Everyone else was just excited that I was going to properly be a member of the family. To Alice that meant more shopping sprees and makeovers, to Rose it meant she had a girl to talk to who wouldn't end up turning the conversation into a debate about this seasons Dolce collection and to Jazz and Emmett it meant that they had a new little sister they could protect from the big wide world and mess around with at the same time.

It was when I looked at Edward though that I truly felt like I was gazing through the windows of heaven. The glint in his eyes and the excitement that radiated from his body each time the wedding was mentioned was definitely my favourite part about the countdown to the day when I would become Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen.

"Alice. Jazz. We really have to get going or we are going to be seriously late." Edward shouted whilst pulling me into our daily morning embrace.

Before I knew it Jasper and Alice were standing in front of us, Alice reaching out to adjust my curled locks yet again.

"Ally cut it out." I complained, pushing her hand away and leaning into Edward's chest.

"Oh no Alice it doesn't look good. Bella is doing the lean and you know how Edward reacts when she does the lean. It's her way of getting protection." Jasper explained in mock terror.

As if on cue Edward pecked me on the cheek, whilst cupping my face in his hand and in one fluid motion stepped in front of me, becoming the obstacle that would keep Alice and me separated.

"Sis, if you go near Bella again then what her hair looks like will be the least of your problems." Edward warned; complete seriousness seeping through his voice. I couldn't help but smile at hearing his protection of me. I was truly the luckiest girl in the world and to thank him I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and rested my chin on his shoulder both of us looking on at the 'enemy'.

"Besides, she is already perfect and you can't improve on that." He beamed, turning in my arms to face me and then proceeding to share with me our first passionate kiss of the day.

"Ok, Ok I surrender. I will do anything just so you don't at me like that again." Alice begged whilst raising her hands up in the air.

There was silence for approximately 10 seconds as we looked on at the depressed pixie and then we burst out laughing. I hadn't let myself loose it like that in I don't know how long and as the noise emanating from all four of us subsided I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, where is everyone else?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh, they went on ahead of us so they could get good seats." Jasper confirmed.

"And remember, they have seen all of us graduate a load of times, but for you sister in law to be this is the first time so it is quite a big occasion in the Cullen's book." He continued.

"I guess I didn't think about it like that."

"We really need to go guys. We have to be in the auditorium in 15 minutes." Edward bellowed looking down at his watch and then latching on to my arm and gently pulling me outside to the garage.

We took Edwards Volvo and with Jazz and Ally in the back and Edward and I in the front we made our way to the school.

Edward drove faster than even he normally did as we sped through the woods and towards town. I knew it was all for my benefit. He was adamant that I wasn't late for what was a huge milestone in my teenage life. It was then as the school came into view in the distance that the nerves started to overtake me.

"God, who are these stressed out emotions coming from? It's giving me a headache." Jasper asked from the backseat whilst rubbing his temple.

"Sorry Jazz, I think it's me." I confirmed as my breathing slowly began to shake.

"A little help bro." Edward called now driving into the parking lot. At these words I instantly felt a lot calmer. Jasper must be working his magic on me.

"Thanks." I smiled turning in my seat to look at Jasper.

"No problem, and don't worry I will try to keep your emotions under control until it's all over. Just relax."

"I will."

Edward parked in the usual spot and as we got out of the car the first thing I thought about was my dad. He would have been the one bringing me here if everything hadn't gone wrong and it was on a day like this that I really missed him.

Edward knew me better than anyone and just me gripping onto and squeezing his land was enough to let him know what I was thinking about.

"It's ok honey. Charlie is here with you and he is so proud." My fiancée assured me by placing his hand on my heart and dazzling me with his crooked grin.

He pulled me into a hug and we continued the walk towards our fellow graduates. I just wanted to get this over and done with so all I had to think about was the wedding to the man, or in my case vampire of my dreams.

"Finally, get over here you four and put on your robes." Miss Bliss shouted whilst trying to sort everyone into an alphabetical line.

All four of us slipped into our robes and placed the caps on our heads before getting into line. Edward walked me to my place right behind Jessica, gave me one last kiss, said "relax I love you" and took his spot in between Alice and Jasper.

Less than 5 minutes later we were ushered into the jam packed auditorium full of proud parents, reluctant siblings and overwhelmed students. I took my seat and after seeking out Edward, Alice and Jazz two rows in front I looked out for my family. The first person I caught sight of was Rose, her beautiful golden hair catching the light coming through the open door. Then there was Emmett, himself trying to find me in the sea of faces and yellow robes, a camcorder stuck to his face. Lastly there were Carlisle and Esme my second parents and the look on their faces as they caught sight of me confirmed that if they could cry from pride then both of them would be sobbing by now.

Now Emmett and Rose were aware of my location it took Emm less than a second to focus his lens on me, very occasionally pointing it towards his brothers and sisters in front before moving it back. It was with a last look of disapproval from me to him and then a backwards glance of love from Edward to me that the ceremony began.

Alice was the first of my family to be called up and as she flittered on to the stage taking her diploma in hand I couldn't stop myself from letting out a little "woo hoo" as people applauded her.

Next was Edward, my Edward and my own personal god. He slowly raised himself from his seat, patted Jasper on the back and then made his way up on to the stage acting out what I call his 'sexy walk'. He stopped beside the principal, shook their hand, took his own diploma and made his way over to Alice. As I began to clap along with the crowd and Edward and I shared a loving look I really did feel like we were the only two people there for a moment and I had never been so proud of anyone in my entire life.

Almost instantly after the clapping quietened Jasper went up and so on, until there was only one person left before me. As Jessica went up for hers and I knew was next, even with Jaspers help I couldn't stop the nerves getting to me. I gave Edward the 'help me' look and he mouthed "just breathe, relax" and grinned at me. Then before I knew it,

"Miss Isabella Swan." The principal called.

I did as Edward said, I breathed deeply, stepped carefully and looked only at Edward. When I reached centre stage and was handed my rolled up certificate, I immediately relaxed. It was know where near as bad as I thought it was going to be and as the crowd erupted into applause and Emmett began shouting "Go, sis" I giggled, moved back, grazed my fingers with Edwards as I passed him and settled in the crowd.

After a further 10 minutes everyone had gone up on stage and it was time for what would be my first high school experience to officially come to an end.

"Can everyone please stand and give a huge applause to our graduating class." The principal asked.

With that the crowd erupted and all of us on stage removed our caps throwing them up in the air. The first to find me in the crowd was Angela who has been one of my true friends here in Forks. We shared a quick hug before she was whisked away by boyfriend Ben and I was left scanning the crowd for my other half. I couldn't even complete one half turn before I felt his familiar arms curl around my body slowly turning me so our faces met.

"I am so proud of you Bella." Edward beamed in between showering every inch of face with kisses.

"It wasn't so bad." I responded, an air of confidence in my voice.

I wrapped my arms around his neck placing my lips on his and again it felt like we were the only person and vampire on the planet. As we settled into the kiss I heard an unfamiliar male voice calling my fiancées name. We both pulled away at the sound of it.

"Edward." The model like man called from behind Edwards back. I looked back at Edward confused as to why he wouldn't tell me this man was coming.

Edward gazed at me with looks of disbelief, happiness and anxiety all crossing his face at the same time, not realising that was possible until now.

"No, it can't be." Edward said as he turned around to see the beautiful stranger.

"Beckett." Edward bellowed pulling the man into a guy hug.

"What are you doing here? It's been nearly 50 years." He continued making sure to whisper the last part.

"Well, I heard on the grapevine that my oldest friend was getting married and to a human no less. So I thought I would come along early and catch yet another of your graduations." Beckett answered whilst smiling on at Edward.

"So, I take it this is the lucky girl." Beckett guessed moving past Edward and kissing my hand. "My you smell glorious. What a pretty young thing you are" He grinned up at me.

Edward gripped onto me, trying to delicately put across to Beckett the fact that he wasn't too happy with him being so close to me.

"Oh umm hi, I am Bella." I said politely as possible.

It took me a moment to realise what it was about Beckett that made Edward so nervous, after all they had just confirmed they were old friends. But when it did come to me I could feel myself gripping onto Edwards arm for dear life.

It was his eyes. These were not golden like my families were and yet they weren't red or black either. Then as he blinked and I saw his iris move as he opened his lids, I realised he was wearing contacts, and under those contacts were the eyes I had nightmares about, the eyes of the enemy.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. We don't have graduations in England so I was going by what I know from TV, books and stuff to write this chapter. If I got it completely wrong then I apologise but I tried my best. Please review, it gives me a much needed confidence boost.**


	8. Man In The Mirror

**AUTHORS NOTES – Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I am glad you enjoyed it and am now pleased to present you with the next instalment. Please when you are finished take the time to review. Thank you.**

Chapter 8 – Man In The Mirror

BPOV

As it began to sink in that this Beckett was in fact a human drinker I started to fear for my friends lives. Angela, Ben, Tyler, Eric and others were only a few feet away and I knew that a vampire like him being this close to them was a huge danger.

Edward continued to grip onto me. I knew he was happy to see his friend after so long, but that was also coupled with the same fear I had. Edwards was slightly different however, the difference being the only person he cared about keeping safe at that moment was me.

The awkward silence we now found ourselves in had me praying for some way to escape from here, and it came in the form of Angela. As she approached us with that excited smile of hers my throat hitched and I was scared for her life.

"Bella, Bella come outside. My Dad wants to take pictures."

I instantly felt Edward relax at my side as she said this, obviously eager to get me as far away from his 'friend' as possible.

"Yes love go with Angela. I will get Carlisle and the others to take Beckett to the house and then I will come and join you." Edward practically begged as he edged me closer to Angela and further away from Beckett.

My friend was pulling me through the crowd and towards the exit whilst I looked back at my Edward being kept away by his.

We got to the door and as Angela approached her parents and called me over I couldn't help but take another look at the scene I had left behind. Edward and Beckett seemed deep in what looked like a heated conversation and as the rest of the family reached them I noticed the biggest reaction come from Emmett. He didn't look too happy at seeing our visitor. In fact as he realised I wasn't around he seemed to look downright angry.

Before I could get another glimpse at the situation playing out in front of me I was being dragged in front of the camera by Angela and Eric.

"So who was that dishy guy with you and Edward?" Angela whispered in my ear as her dad clicked away.

"An old friend of his. He has come for the wedding." I responded nervously.

After another 10 minutes of mindless posing, people started to leave and it was as Angela said goodbye and left that I saw the Cullen's and Beckett bundling into the cars and driving away. But wait where was Edward?

I pushed my way through the departing crowd and entered the emptying auditorium. It was as I looked around for a couple of minutes that I spotted him. He was sitting on the edge of the stage, his head clutched in his hands.

"Edward," I called in a worried tone as I got ever closer to him. He looked up at this, reached out for my hand and gently pulled me onto his lap.

I knew what was worrying him. He was scared for my safety. I so wanted to put his mind at ease, but how could I? Every time I had ever come close to a vampire of Beckett's kind before Edward would always make a point of keeping me as far away from them as possible, 100 percent convinced that my life would be at risk if our paths crossed. But this time was different, different because it was not just some other bloodthirsty vampire we faced, but a bloodthirsty vampire who just happened to be one of my fiancée's oldest and best friends.

There was one thing that was even worse than all those things though, and that thing was that Beckett has taken a shining to me. This was not good, not good at all.

"Babe, talk to me." I asked Edward whilst stroking his hair, his head rested against my chest listening to my heart.

At hearing my pleas Edward lifted his head so our eyes met.

"I don't know what to do love. He is my best friend so I don't want to send him away but then I don't want him near you either. I won't let you get hurt again." He responded, his voice full of concern and confusion.

Come on Bella it's time to think, I said to myself. I wanted to make this easier for Edward and if that meant putting up with a vampire who wanted to drink me dry for a week then I would find the strength to do it for Edward, and for Edward alone.

I was deep in thought, trying to come up with some solution, and just as one came to mind Edward broke our momentary silence.

"Bella, what are you thinking about? Tell me, please." He begged

"Umm, would it be better if I moved back to my house until the wedding is over?" That way he won't get so close to me and he will be kept away from town." I suggested.

"No Bella, I am not going to have you pushed out of your own home, not after everything you have been through. We will think of something else." Edward promised, fully convinced that my idea was not the solution.

"Edward, think about it. It will only be for a week and no doubt Alice will be with me all the time hassling about last minute things so it's not as if I will be there alone." I protested.

"But love I don't want you to get upset again. There are too many memories in that house, you said so yourself."

"I, I think it will be good for me. It will help me to move on, and besides they are all good memories and I want to remember my Dad."

"I am still not comfortable with this." Edward said, creasing his forehead.

"Ok, how about you come and stay in the house with me. It will give us some alone time and a small taster of married life, and don't worry I won't throw myself at you, I did agree to wait until I was changed." I finished sarcastically.

Edward smiled at this, obviously in agreement with what I had said.

"Great idea, let's go and sort it out now." Edward smiled.

"We better check the house first to make sure that everything is ok. It might need a good dusting and I don't want to take all our things there and then find out that it has burnt down or something." I joked, suddenly becoming nervous at my own words.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Edward asked, lifting me to my feet and pecking me on the lips.

"I am sure. Once I am through the front door and I have seen everything it will be fine. I might just need a hand to hold for the first few minutes." I reluctantly smiled.

Without another word Edward took my hand in his and smiled, "My hands are always here if you need them."

"Right, let get going." He continued. I nodded slightly, wrapping an arm around his waist as we walked towards the exit.

As we stepped out under the overcast sky and made our way to the cover of the trees I couldn't help but feel anxious about my first visit to the house since the nightmare began.

We stopped when we were completely shrouded from view. Edward kissed my forehead, gave me a heartfelt embrace and then slowly lifted me on to his back, because the others needed the car to get Beckett to the house.

It took less than 10 minutes to reach our destination and as Edward set me down I couldn't bring myself to look at it. Maybe Edward was right, I couldn't do this. From somewhere deep inside I managed to gather the strength to take a look. I felt my eyes sting with tears almost instantly.

"Bella we really don't have to do this. I will think of something else." Edward said whilst wiping my tear away and engulfing me in his arms.

"Edward I can go in there, I need to. I'll be ok as long as you are here." I said, managing to calm myself down as he kissed away the salty pools.

"Ok then let's go in now or it won't get any easier." Edward suggested, concern and trepidation still radiating off of him as we approached the front door.

As I took one deep breath and reached for the door knob Edward stopped me, lifted my chin with his hand so I couldn't help but look at him and said "if it gets too much tell me and we will go. Promise me?" he lovingly requested with blazing golden eyes.

"I promise." I answered, pecking him on the lips and then pushing the door open.

It was dark when we entered and shut the door behind us and when Edward reached around the side of me and flicked on the light switch there was only one thing that caught my eye.

The chair which Charlie was always practically stuck to remained in the same spot it always had. It was like a dormant memorial to its absent occupier. It was as I stepped closer and ran my fingers over the distressed leather that something became clear in my mind. I wasn't met with the sad memories I thought I would be when I came in this house, only the happy ones. I had fully convinced myself that when I eventually did come back and see all my dad's belongings then all I would be able to think about was his death, the circumstances behind it and the weeks that followed. But as I walked around the house whilst Edward cleaned and dusted in vampire speed all that came to mind were thoughts of me and dad relaxing in front of the TV, eating dinner in the kitchen, joking around in the back yard, and shouting at each other innocently as we waited for the other to come out of the bathroom in the mornings.

This and the memories of me and Edward that came back to me as I entered my bedroom made it all the more easier for me to relax back into thinking of the house as my home again.

"Honey, are you ready to go and get our stuff now? I have put all the sheets in the wash and the house is clean so we don't need to worry about you picking up any dust allergies." Edward smiled as I brushed a smudge of dust off of his cheek.

"Yep, let's get back. The sooner this day is over then the sooner I can get back to preparing for my wedding." I smirked suddenly excited at the thought.

Five minutes later I had my 'home' all locked up and Edward and I were travelling back to the Cullen house and also back to the family 'friend' who had caused all the days problems.

When we reached the house and my feet were planted on stable ground Edward took my hand and urged "Bella, from everyone's thoughts everything seems to be ok in there but I still want you to stay by my side at all times, just to be sure."

"I would stay next to you anyway." I smiled hoping the worst was over.

"I just wish I could hear Beckett's thoughts to, and then I could be certain." Edward added in a whisper so the people inside wouldn't hear.

"Wait, what do you mean you can't hear his thoughts? I thought it was just me." I continued in shock.

"No Bella, you're different. I have no clue as to why I can't hear yours but with Beckett it's something else. I used to be able to but then he caught an almost unique disease which affects only vampires, it is what is known as mind blindness. It does not affect him but anyone who has an ability similar to mine can't hear or feel a thing."

With that Edward was finished, so he pulled his signature crooked smile, grasped on to my hand and led me through the front door into a living room full of vampires, all of whom were now looking up at me.

The two vamps that first caught my eye were Jasper and Emmett. Jasper looked completely confused and overwhelmed whereas Emmett seemed to be gripping himself on to the chair just so he wouldn't boil over.

Everyone else looked rather complacent and reserved which for some reason put me at ease. Well, that was until Beckett came towards us, stopping in the middle of the room.

"Edward buddy, I am really sorry. I should have rung instead of just showing up." Beckett said with a cheesy grin.

"It's ok, don't worry. I just wanted to make sure everyone was safe back at the school. I guess I kind of overreacted." Edward answered, still latched on to my hand. I knew he didn't think he was overreacting but if he had to fib to put his mind at rest, then that was fine with me.

"Good, then we are even." Beckett giggled stretching his arms out to Edward. As Edward approached him I let go of his hand, moved behind Beckett and stood next to an awaiting Alice.

Just as Edward stepped into the hug and our eyes met over Beckett's shoulder I mouthed the three words that would always bring a smile to my fiancée's face "I love you." As Edward mouthed the words back to me my attention was captured by a reflection coming off of the mirror behind him. What I saw was not the face of someone sharing a hug with their friend but was the face of someone trying to suss out their enemy. And, it was as they pulled apart and Beckett's grimace was overshadowed by a fake smile that I realised I should beware the man.

The man in the mirror.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to continue on this journey sooner rather than later then there is just one thing to do, review. **


	9. Leave Me Alone

**AUTHORS NOTES – This chapter has been one of my favourites so far. It gives the reader a little insight into the history of Beckett with the Cullen's is the beginning of what leads to the action.**

**Hope you like it.**

Chapter 9 – Leave Me Alone

BPOV

The first day being back home was pretty hectic.

Edward was trying to half his time for both me and Beckett. Not so bad you may say, but when your fiancée insists that you are watched for the entire duration of his absence by an out of control pixie and an overgrown child you will be thinking again.

"What's got Emmett so restless?" I asked Alice as we watched him in the living room from the safety of the kitchen.

"Oh, he doesn't get on with Beckett all that well. He won't say why though." She responded in a whisper.

"I've got an idea. I will go ask Emmett myself. He can never resist my sad face." I planned with a small grin tugging at my lips.

I had only known Beckett a day and usually that wouldn't be long enough to judge someone, but with him I felt uneasy the moment our eyes met in the auditorium. There was definitely something off about him and I was determined to find out what, not out of just concern for myself but for my family as well.

"Emm, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked nervously joining him on the sofa.

"Sure, what's up?" Emmett smiled completely unaware of what I was to say next.

"Well err, here goes." I started with a stutter.

"Spit it out sis." Emmett added.

"Why do you dislike Beckett so much?" I spilled out in one breath.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I don't want to talk about it." He retaliated, standing up as he did so.

"Emm, it was obviously something bad enough to have you reacting this way. He is Edward's best friend so I have a right to know." I shouted, trying to get back his attention by standing up myself.

"Bella I can't, I can't. I can't risk her finding out."

"Who?" Confusion clear in my voice.

"Bella if I tell you then I need you to promise not to tell anyone else." Emmett urged.

"I promise." I answered in complete truth.

"Bells, get rid of Alice. She can't hear any of it."

I walked back in to the kitchen quickly, eager to find out what Emmett was so reluctant to share with anyone.

I waited on edge for a couple of minutes as Alice finished her seventh phone call of the day to the florist alone.

"Finally" I breathed when the phone call came to a high pitched end.

"Oh my god, do these people not know anything." Alice shouted into the dead phone.

"What are you talking about?" I shouted back at her.

"The roses Bella, the roses. I ordered ivory and they have gone and got white. White roses are so cliché and ivory roses are specially grown in England, it just won't do." She screamed in frustration.

"Ally listen to me. If you keep shouting like that then there will be an earthquake or something. Besides I need to talk to Emmett alone. Please can you scram for an hour or so, and don't let Edward come back." I added quickly trying to gain some control of Alice's hysteria.

"Bella I can't. Edward will slaughter me. He is more protective of you now than ever before, you know that."

"But Emmett won't talk to me with you here, and Alice how much trouble am I going to get into with him here. I mean he's not exactly sweetness and light is he?" I joked, trying to gain the upper hand.

"Fine, fine I will leave you alone, but if Edward wants to come back I won't be able to stop him." Alice warned me.

"Deal, now go" I asked with a push.

As Alice left I shut the door behind her and bolted it from the inside. I was going to get the truth out of Emmett even if it took the rest of the day. So as I turned into the living room taking a deep, drawn out breath as I did so I mentally prepared myself for the truth I was about to be faced with.

"So Emmett it's just us now. Are you ready to talk?"

"Yeah, it might be a good thing for me to let someone else in on it to actually and I doubt Jasper will mind." Emmett assured himself as we retook our places on the sofa.

"Wait Jasper? What does he have to do with it?" I asked, confused yet again.

"Oh you will find out in a minute. Well, it all went on about 50 years ago and was the last time, until now that we saw Beckett."

**FLASHBACK – EMPOV**

"Beckett, Beckett come on we are leaving. None of us have hunted for nearly a week." Edward shouted up the stairs.

"I'll be right down. I've just got to take care of something." Beckett hollered in response.

"Well I am going ahead, see you guys out there." Edward finished, exiting the front door.

I wish he would have hurried up. I was so thirsty and if he didn't come down soon then Rosalie and I would end up going alone.

"Babe, go and see what's taking him so long. My hair is on the verge of splitting." My Rose begged me whilst taking full advantage of her signature pout.

I kissed her pout away, removed myself from her arms and climbed the stairs, ending up outside the guest room where Beckett now had himself locked away.

Just as I was about to knock on the door to get his attention I stopped myself after hearing something from the inside that caught my attention.

"Love, I have found the perfect specimen for the collection. We will indeed have created the most beautiful coven in existence."

What the hell was he going on about? What specimen? It was as I listened further that Jasper appeared beside me.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" he asked in interest after seeing my ear virtually pinned to the door.

"Sssshhh! Jazz, just be quiet and listen. He's up to something." I whispered afraid he would learn I was eavesdropping before I heard more.

Jasper and I were now listening intently as Beckett continued.

"She is most agreeable. She has long honey coloured hair, gorgeous face, wondrous physique and the most beautiful voice." Beckett listened in excitement.

As Jasper and I reran the description in our heads, we both realised who he was talking about at the same time. "Rosalie," we whispered simultaneously.

"I will kill him Jazz, I am gonna annihilate him." I raged in an almost silent voice.

Before I could barge through the door and carry out my sudden plan Jasper calmed me, well not completely but enough for me to listen.

"Emm if you go in there now you know you will be stopped and even when you explain your reasons he will talk himself out of it." Jasper warned through gritted teeth.

I knew Jazz was talking sense but what I had just heard had my head doing somersaults. Who does he think he is? He wants to take my Rose away to be the new 'specimen' in his collection. I wouldn't have it. He had to leave, and leave now.

"We are going hunting in a moment so it will be the opportune time. When they split up to catch their feed I will grab Rosalie and meet you at the outskirts of the forest." Beckett revealed before continuing as my body convulsed.

"No, Edward won't be a problem. Since the mind blindness he can't hear my thoughts so is completely oblivious to the entire thing." He chuckled.

"As for Alice her gift is affected somewhat also by the blindness. I don't know why but she said that ever since the disease took over me when she tries to see a future that includes me there is a similar affect to that of werewolves, it is completely blank. Obviously the disease has more symptoms for others than it does for me." Beckett chuckled.

That was all Jazz and I needed to hear. We knew his plan now and it was not one that would materialize.

Jasper dragged me into the bathroom and locked the door, the soldier within him coming to the surface.

"Emmett I know what you want to do, trust me I want to as well but it is not the way. We will join the others and act as if nothing has happened. When we get to the forest and everyone splits I will keep Rose with me and Alice and you can go and deal with Beckett. Don't kill him though Emmett, don't kill him. You know Edward would never forgive you if he found out." Jasper instructed.

"But won't Edward know what we are doing? He can read our thoughts remember." I questioned.

"Well if Alice can't see visions which include Beckett then maybe Edward can't read thoughts that include him either, but we can't be sure enough to not take notice. Anyway Edward will be too pre-occupied with the hunt to take any notice of our thoughts, he always says so. Just in case we bump into him during the hunt though we should keep our minds on Rosalie and Alice alone, I don't know her err lips or something and I will do the same with Alice. Plus anytime after just think that same thing. After all, those girls are the only ones who can distract us." Jazz answered with confidence.

"Ok bro let's get rid of this scum."

With that Jazz and I put our plan into action. My mind was completely overtaken with thoughts of Rose's top lip whilst across the room Jasper seemed to be concentrating on Alice's hair. Even though Edward had left before us we couldn't be sure that he was far away enough away not to hear us so that is why we took the precaution.

"Guys I am ready now. Let's get hunting." Beckett bellowed with a false smile as he flew effortlessly down the stairs.

My mind was beginning to falter and just as I was about to reveal all with my thoughts I managed to stop myself by chanting "top lip, beautiful lip, gorgeous top lip" over and over again until I was finally relieved of the strain as we left to hunt.

The journey to the prey point as we called it was not a long one. It was long enough however to warrant me clamping Rose to my side and to get her worried at my expressions.

"Babe what's wrong? Tell me?" Rose asked tension evident in her voice as we sped through the trees.

"It's nothing you have to worry about, just trust me. Oh and when everyone splits up stay with Ally and Jazz, ok." I urged, hoping she wouldn't question too much.

"Why Emm? What is it?" Rosalie responded in concern.

"Rose just trust me and do as I say."

"Ok honey, I trust you." Rose finished with a squeeze of the hand.

Before I had time to realise how much time had passed we had all reached our usual location and were sprinting in all different directions.

After leaving Rosalie in the safe hands of Jasper and Alice I found Beckett edging through the forest quite clearly on the lookout for his own prey, that prey being my girl.

He took one more step and that is when I flipped. No longer happy to stand by and do nothing.

"So did you get hold of the specimen, Beckett." I said composed as I stepped out from the cover of the trees.

"Oh Emmett, I uh, I uh have no idea what you are talking about." He stuttered. A look of horror now etched into his face.

How dare he lie to me? I had had enough. This had to end now. Before he was aware of any movement on my part I had him pinned on to the nearest boulder, the murderous side of me bubbling to the surface.

"You know full well what I am talking about. Jasper and I heard your entire phone call earlier and if you think you are getting anywhere near Rosalie you have another thing coming." I yelled in utter horror.

"Emmett listen, let me explain." Beckett begged under my grasp.

"I have no intention of listening to a word you have to say. Now here is what is going to happen. You are going to leave here alone and not come back. If you refuse I will have no problem in ratting you out and slaughtering you right here right now. Got it?" I demanded.

"Ok Emmett, I will do as you say. Just let me go."

I let him go as I promised Jasper I would and watched him run to an awaiting s type Jaguar, more than likely the planned getaway car.

As he got to the passenger door and turned to me, a smirk upon his face I shouted one more thing before turning my back and returning to my family.

"If I even catch a whiff of you in at least the next 50 years you are dead."

**END FLASHBACK – BPOV**

My god that was a lot of information to take in the space of 20 minutes, and as it dawned on me that the 50 year ban was up I found myself wondering whether the real reason behind Beckett's reappearance was to find a brand new addition to his 'collection', and if that new addition was in fact me.

**I hope you enjoyed the flashback. It is now getting close to the wedding and ever closer to the action so if you want a chapter up sooner than later than the thing you need to do is review. Thanks x**


	10. Smooth Criminal

**AUTHORS NOTES – I am sorry I haven't updated earlier this week but I have had friends visiting me in the city and they wanted to see all the sights London has to offer, so that took up pretty much all my time.**

**Anyway I want to say a big thank you to ****La Boricua Cullen who has reviewed almost each and every chapter of both my stories. So this one is dedicated to you.**

Chapter 10 – Smooth Criminal

BPOV

Just when I think maybe things might be looking good for me and Edward this happens.

I had been trying to avoid Beckett as much as possible since Emmett told me about the horrific past he shared with my soon to be family, and I think Edward was getting a bit concerned about how I had been acting.

"Bella, what's on your mind? Are you nervous about tomorrow?" My personal saviour asked me as I woke up on the morning of my wedding rehearsal.

"You have been tossing and turning all night and you keep mumbling something about a collection." Edward continued in confusion as he leaned in for a morning kiss.

Why the hell did I have to talk in my sleep? I was just lucky that was all I seemed to be saying and nothing of more detail; otherwise I would be waking up to a very different day. Apart from that I didn't even have to think about why I had been restless. I knew full well. The four days since I found out about Beckett's dodgy plans have been days full of confusion about his true motives for turning up, concern for Rosalie's safety and anxiety about what he may have planned for this unscheduled visit.

The only thing that was keeping me on the straight and narrow was the knowledge that very soon I would be marrying my soul mate and that as soon as that happened then Beckett would be gone.

I had never seen Edward as happy as he has been the last week. Of course he was thinking about me being around his long lost friend and still was coming to terms with the fact that he had agreed to change me once the wedding was over, but overtaking all that was overwhelming elation and excitement because of our official union which was just around the corner. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin Edward's current positive state by letting him in on the this huge piece of information that would surely ruin all the things we had been so looking forward to.

"I guess it's just nerves." I smiled, determined to make this day just about Edward and me.

"Oh, you're not getting cold feet are you?" Edward quivered as he pulled back, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No. No of course not. I can't wait to marry you. They are excited nerves." I convinced him whilst moving into the security of his arms.

"Eddie how about you go downstairs and make your fiancée some of your delicious pancakes while she has a shower." I asked fluttering my eyelashes, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Love it would be my pleasure, but you know you don't have to ask. I was going to do it anyway." He smirked, getting to his feet in one elegant movement.

"Oh you were, were you? How did you even know I was hungry?" I responded.

"Bella I always know when you are due food. You rub circles on your stomach and fiddle with your fingers." Edward answered confidently reaching the door.

"You really do know me better than I know myself, don't you?" I giggled.

"Yep." He finished making sure to pop the p.

"Right, well we can't just stand here, we have a wedding rehearsal to get to. Now I need a shower and you need to make me some breakfast." I ordered a joyous Edward just as I was beginning to laugh myself.

"Yes Miss Swan, I will get straight to it." Edward continued, giving me a salute and then flying down the stairs with a smile etched into his face.

As soon as Edward was downstairs I got into a lovely hot shower and within minutes found my mind wandering to thoughts of Beckett again.

I shook my head trying my hardest to free myself of all the images of him which were now popping up in my mind.

Just as I was about to lose control and scream, fully aware that when I did it would mean I would have to tell Edward everything, I reassured myself of something.

Emmett and Jasper had both assured me the day before that they were keeping a close eye on Beckett and that all I had to concentrate on was the wedding. I knew they were right and I really did want to spend all my time thinking about getting ready for marriage to Edward, but with everything with Beckett now bubbling to the surface I couldn't help but worry.

Anyone else in my situation would get on with things and convince themselves that they were reading too much into it. As far as I was concerned and with my track record I had every reason to be at least a little bit nervous.

I got out of my less than restful shower, resigned in the fact that maybe this day wouldn't be as magical and stress free as I thought it would be. Well that was until I reached the bottom of the stairs and watched my fiancée practically floating around the small kitchen.

The second he lifted a wooden spoon to his mouth and began a melodic rendition of 'I'm getting married in the morning' from My Fair Lady I couldn't help but become as excited as him, I had never seen him this way and I loved it.

I skipped into the kitchen practically throwing myself into my true love arms and as our bodies moulded as one I promised not to give thoughts of Beckett anymore time today.

"So, what time are we needed at the house?" I asked unsure.

Edward and I had decided to get married at the Cullen house and to have the reception out back. It was a beautiful house with luscious grounds, the perfect place for us to wed.

"Well Rose said 1 but you know what Alice is like. We better get there early." Edward confirmed whilst washing up the dishes.

"That's good for me, as long as we aren't too long. Ally and Rose are staying tonight and I need as much beauty sleep as I can get." I said in complete seriousness.

"Bella even if you didn't sleep for a month before the wedding you would still be the most beautiful person there." Edward promised, leaning over the counter and pecking me on the nose.

"Yeah, emphasis on the word 'person'. What about the vampire guests? Ally, Rose, Esme, Tanya they all look like supermodels. If I even have half a chance of looking nearly as good as them I am going to need a miracle." I remarked, standing up and examining myself in the mirror.

I was just about to look away from the average, ordinary face staring back at me when Edward entered the scene, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Bella Swan you will never listen to me. How many times do I have to tell you how perfect you are before you start believing me?" Edward asked, an exasperated tone in his voice.

"Edward honey, no offense but I think you are slightly biased." I smirked, a blush appearing on my cheeks.

"You don't hear the thoughts of every guy you come across, I do and trust me I am not the only one that sees you that way." He finished.

Edward and I got to the house exactly 20 minutes before we were expected there and Alice still had the nerve to say,

"What's taken you so long?"

"Alice we are 20 minutes early, so don't get angry with us." Edward moaned as we entered the living room.

"Sorry. It's just that I want everything to go perfectly tomorrow and this is the only time we have to run through everything." She squeaked.

"Calm Alice I am sure it will all go splendidly." Jasper reassured her as he came into view closely followed by the other members of the Cullen household.

It took a moment for me to realise someone was missing and when I did I couldn't help but interrupt Alice while she reeled off a list of the afternoons proceedings.

"Mr Weber you, Edward, Emmett and Jasper will stand under the archway behind you awaiting Bella who will come into the room from the left." Alice professionally told everyone now in attendance.

Reverend Weber had just left the room to take a phone call so I decided now was the perfect time to ask.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt but where is Beckett." I asked, automatically looking at Emmett and Jasper.

"He decided to go hunting now instead of in the morning so he doesn't get in the way whilst we rehearse." Esme answered me.

"Ok, I just wondered." I smiled as Edward placed his soft lips on my cheek.

"Have you all quite finished? And Edward step away from the bride, she has you way too distracted and we need to concentrate right now." Alice moaned complete with frown.

"Sorry sis. You have my complete attention." Edward answered with a smirk whilst reluctantly moving away from me.

"Ally you are taking this way too seriously." Rose giggled.

"Shut up Rosalie. You don't realise how much work goes into this." Alice shouted with a thunderous look.

"Now everyone can we please put a lid on the fighting and get started, otherwise we will be here all night." Carlisle urged.

2 hours later we had run through the entire ceremony four times and Alice still wasn't happy.

"Now just once more. Carlisle, Bella go back to starting positions and Rosalie stay at the piano and take it from the top." She ordered.

It all seemed to have gone swimmingly in my opinion the first four times we did the run through and I really didn't think I could repeat it again.

There was only one way I knew how to get out of it and that was to use the effect I had on Edward to my advantage. I theatrically collapsed in his arms with a whimper, fluttered my eyelashes and put my best pout on show. As soon as Edward looked down at me in his grip I knew I got what I wanted.

"Alice, Bella needs a break. She is dead on her feet." Edward ordered himself.

"Fine, fine I guess I am pushing it." Alice concluded quietly.

I knew that all Alice wanted was for things to go perfectly and she really had worked so hard.

I walked over to Alice, gave her the tightest hug I could manage and said "Ally, this whole wedding wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for you and I just want to thank you so much." I smiled, pecking her quickly on the cheek and stepping free of her arms.

"Thanks as well Bella, you don't know how much that means to me." Alice smirked excitedly.

Reverend Weber had now left so it was just the family that remained. As the hours ticked by Edward and I became even more inseparable than usual, both of us preparing for the first night we would spend apart since my dad died.

We were all lying on the sofa myself and Edward curled up in each others arms.

"I need a drink, my mouth is dry." I remarked.

"I'll get you a glass of water." My Edward offered.

"No, no it's fine I can get it babe." I said standing up and then kissing Edward quickly on the lips.

I walked towards the kitchen, Edward eyeing me lovingly as I went.

I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and went over to the tap. I quickly gulped down a full glass of tepid water and just as I turned off the tap after filling the glass a second time I was shocked as I suddenly felt a cold hand touch my waist.

"Edward you scared me." I moaned about to turn around.

"Oh, I'm not Edward." I manoeuvred myself to face the owner of the all too familiar voice I just heard.

"Beckett get off me now." I whispered in horror trying not to gain the attention of my family in the next room. My protests only made him hold on to me tighter, not quite tight enough to break bones but enough to hurt.

"Oh beautiful Bella, I can't wait for Edward to change you then I can take you all for myself." He spat in a smooth voice whilst sniffing my hair.

"If you don't get away from me now I will scream and Edward will hear and he will never forgive you." I whispered again my voice breaking in fear.

"All talk and no action aren't you Isabella." He protested.

I had to get out of this situation, whether it meant Edward finding out about Beckett or not. I didn't want this monster anywhere near me, my family and especially my fiancée.

I did the first thing that came to mind. I quickly raised my glass, smashing it across his face although it didn't even cause a scratch and screamed at the top of my lungs,

"Get the hell away from me. EDWARD!"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There is just one more now until we get to the wedding so if you want it to be uploaded quickly then all you need to do is review.**


	11. Scream

**AUTHORS NOTES – Thank you for all the awesome reviews for the last chapter. I am glad you liked how I finished it off. This chapter is in Edwards perspective, enjoy.**

Chapter 11 – Scream

EPOV

As I watched Bella walk into the kitchen I couldn't help but listen to her heart as she disappeared from view.

Her heartbeat had been erratic all week and every time I had asked her about it she put it down to being excited about the wedding. I couldn't blame her for I knew that if my own heart was still functioning then it would be doing constant somersaults.

As I relaxed on the sofa awaiting my fiancée's imminent return I realised that I had never been as happy and content as I was now and it was all down to the angel who had given my life meaning, the same angel who I could now hear screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Get the hell away from me." She bellowed in horror.

I took a split second look at my siblings who had all heard the blood curdling noise I just had. I was off the sofa in one swift movement and just as I was about to call her name in worry the next I heard was, "EDWARD."

I along with everyone else reached the kitchen in less than a second and the scene I found before me had me baffled.

Bella approached me, tears in her eyes and her hand now rubbing a purplish bruise that was appearing on her stomach.

"Love, what happened? How did you hurt yourself?" I asked in concern as I pulled her into my arms.

"I didn't hurt myself. He did this to me." She sobbed in my chest.

As she said this I couldn't help but feel confused. Who here would want to hurt Bella? It was as I followed both of my brother's thunderous gazes that it became clear to me. Beckett was who Bella was talking about.

"You did this to Bella? How could you?" I shouted, passing Bella gently into Esme's arms and then approaching who I thought was my closest friend in utter anger.

"Oh my god Edward, you can't be serious? I would never hurt Bella." Beckett told me with a blank face.

"Don't you dare lie to him, not after everything you've done. He's your best friend and you owe him the truth." Emmett hollered in a murderous voice.

I took one look back at Bella tearing and looking at me dead on and knew she would never lie to me. I had no reason to doubt her.

"Get out." I ordered through gritted teeth, staring down at the floor as I tried to keep hold of any control I still had.

"Edward, please listen to me buddy. It was an accident." Beckett answered with a tremored laugh.

I couldn't quite make sense of all that had happened in the last few minutes. One thing I did know however was that anyone who hurt or posed a threat to my Bella in any way was no friend of mine and never would be. Bella is and always would be my number one priority.

I made one quick movement in Beckett's direction, grabbed on to the fabric of the off-white shirt he was wearing and when my face was no more than a few inches away from his I said the last thing I ever intended to say to this pathetic excuse for a friend.

"Get out of my house. Leave me and my family alone and if you even think of coming anywhere near them or Bella ever again I will have no problem ripping you limb from limb." Shaking with anger by the time I was finished.

He pulled free of me, slowly walked towards the back door he had previously entered and just as he was pulling the door open, turned back to me and said with a menacing stare, "I can't believe you would pick a pathetic little human over your best friend."

I was going to respond but before I even had time to open my mouth Emmett and Jasper pulled him through the door and out of view, warning him never to return again.

I was dumbstruck. What had just happened? The guy who I thought was my best friend turned out to be anything but. Plus on top of all that he hurt Bella and that I would not tolerate.

Turning towards my lifeline in complete concern I found myself feeling somewhat relieved. Since first seeing Beckett at graduation I knew there was a slight chance he could lose control and attempt something. Part of me was worried about it all week and now that he was gone I felt more at ease.

However he had hurt Bella. She was in pain and from the thunderous reception Beckett had received off of both Emmett and Jasper it became clear that there was more to this than met the eye.

Bella ran into my arms sobbing in my chest as she did so. It was my job to shield her from harm and I had failed yet again. No matter what we managed to survive through there was always something or someone else waiting to try and take her away from me.

It was as I kissed her tears away and assured her that everything would be ok, I realised I had never been more comfortable with the idea of her becoming like me. At least then she wouldn't be able to be harmed as easily.

"I'm so sorry Edward. It's my entire fault. I should have just stayed away from the house." My Bella mumbled as her crying came to a gradual stop.

"Bella no your place is with me and anyone who ever threatens you with harm has no place in this house and no place in any of our lives." I pushed.

"But Edward he's your best friend."

"He was my best friend and he stopped being that the moment he touched you. You and my family are all that I need and all that I want. Trust me." I smiled, pulling her face to mine for a kiss as she nodded in agreement.

Throughout this whole process Alice, Rose, Carlisle and Esme let the goings on happen as they listened in silence. Once Bella and I had calmed down and Carlisle had examined the bruise now clearly visible on my loves hip everyone came forward one after the other pulling me and Bella into gentle hugs and asking continuously if we would be ok.

"I will be ok. I just want tomorrow to be here already." Bella timidly smiled as I clutched her to my side.

"I feel the same way but I think we need to get everything out in the open." I confirmed.

Within a second of finishing my last sentence Jasper and Emmett came back through the door, satisfied smirks on their faces and rubbing their palms together.

"Don't fret brother, Beckett will not return." Jasper promised wholeheartedly.

"Yeah bruv we made sure of that." Emmett grinned.

"I want to know everything." I intensely asked, gesturing everyone into the living room as I continued to hold Bella at my side.

An hour later Emmett, Jasper and Bella had explained all to me, starting with overhearing the phone call about taking Rosalie, to Emmett approaching him in the forest and forcing him to leave. Then on to the 50 year ban Emmett had given him as he watched him escape right up to Emmett revealing all to Bella just a week previously.

"Why didn't you tell me Emmie?" Rose asked in sympathy at hearing her husband's burden.

"I didn't want you worried Rosie. I thought I had handled it and then this happens." Emmett responded placing his head in his hands.

"Emmett this is not your fault honey. You did what you thought was best." Esme promised him putting one hand on his shaking shoulder.

"She's right Emm. Beckett is the only one to blame for all this." I assured my brother along with agreeing nods from the other members of the family present.

I knew full well it was I who was responsible, at least in terms of what happened to Bella. I was always promising to keep her safe and just as many times I was failing. Bella hated me blaming myself for anything that found its way to us and I knew that now was not the best time to voice this opinion of mine. It would only cost Bella more discomfort than she was already feeling.

"Bella, I know you were trying to keep me happy but if anything had happened to you there would be nothing left for me. You are my only reason to stay alive. So please promise me that in the future you will tell me everything. No matter how you think I might react." I urged, cupping my Bella's face in hand.

"I promise." She answered in a whisper, placing her hand over my own and then leaning in for yet another tender kiss.

After an hour of sitting in utter silence, finally coming to terms with what had happened Alice broke the quiet atmosphere.

"Come on guys, let's put this all behind us. We have a wedding to look forward to tomorrow remember." She shrieked, jumping out of her chair in less than a second.

"Alice is right. Come on Bella, let's go back to your house as planned and the guys can have their stag do." Rosalie continued taking hold of Bella's free hand.

I wanted nothing more than to put the past behind us and now wanted to marry Bella more than ever if that's possible, but I still wasn't comfortable leaving Bella's side after everything. After all, now that I knew what Beckett was capable of there was no telling whether he would heade our warnings.

"I'm not sure about this Rose." Bella worried aloud and with a wary expression.

"Don't be silly, he's gone and if he even thought about coming back me and Alice could handle him." Rosalie assured.

"Rose, I am staying with Bella tonight and you and Alice will stay here with Emm and Jazz. None of us will feel right being apart anyway." I argued.

"I agree with Edward. We can properly celebrate the wedding at the reception and it is probably best that we all have some alone time with our partners." Carlisle finished with a smile, securely taking hold of Esme's hand.

"Fine," Alice and Rosalie shouted in unison, then both folding their arms simultaneously causing Bella to burst into a fit of laughter.

Just one look at Bella's red, creasing face as she continued her episode had us suddenly rolling around in our seats.

I couldn't believe how quickly we all seemed to be putting the Beckett scenario to the back of our minds. I mean it had only been a matter of hours, but it was what we needed to do. Emm and Jazz had assured us that Beckett would not return and if he ever did decide to take the risk I would be ready along with the rest of the family, so there was next to no reason to worry. The only thing I had to be nervous about now was keeping up the pretense of trying to forget about the threat Beckett posed to keep the girls calm and getting my vows right and I had them memorised.

Later on and after everyone had ceased with their laughing I decided it was time to get Bella home, fed and off to bed. We said our goodbyes, promising Alice that I would leave her with Bella in the morning at 6am sharp so she could get ready in the process and drove my love swiftly home.

What Bella didn't know however was whilst she was saying goodbye to our loved ones I had pulled Jasper, Emmett and Calisle aside one by one and warned them to stay on there guard. We all knew from experience that there was no doubt something else was just waiting to happen and how were we to know that that 'thing' wouldn't be Beckett trying to get revenge.

Once we were safely indoors and Bella had finished a full plate of vegetable lasagne it was time for her to get her 'beauty sleep' as she called it, so I lifted her upstairs and into bed.

10 minutes later Bella was washed, changed into her pj's and cosy under her warm comforter.

"Just think Edward. This is the last night I will fall to sleep as Bella Swan. This time tomorrow I shall be Mrs Bella Cullen." She grinned happily, settling comfortably in my arms.

"I know love and I can't wait." I smiled also pulling her even closer to my side.

"You are ok aren't you, after today?" I suddenly wondered after letting my thoughts run away with me.

"Yeah, I am fine as long as you are. I know how happy you were when he turned up at school." Bella answered running her hand up and down my cold chest soothingly.

"Yes I was happy but I didn't know the real Beckett then. I do now and I am ecstatic that he has gone forever." I confirmed taking hold of Bella's roaming hand and pressing my lips to it delicately. At least I hoped he was gone for good.

"Let's not speak of him ever again. We only have happy times ahead. Now get some sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." I tried to convince stroking her hair which I was aware always made her sleepy quicker.

Within moments Bella's eyes were slowly closing and just before she drifted off completely she managed to say one last thing, "I love you Edward."

"I love you to Bella."

It was as I settled into my nightly routine of humming Bella's lullaby as she fell ever deeper that I became overwhelmed with excitement and I wished for the break of dawn.

Tomorrow would be the true beginning of my existence, an existence I would live through side by side with the woman of my dormant dreams. Well, that was if something or someone didn't try to tear us apart yet again.

**Hopefully you liked the chapter so please review I would really appreciate it.**

**This story is far from over so that fact that Edward and rest of the Cullen have got so complacent so quickly might be a bad, bad thing.**


	12. This Is It

**AUTHORS NOTE – Here we finally are, it is time for the wedding. This chapter doesn't concentrate as much on Beckett as I wanted to make it all about Edward and Bella's big day so hope you like it. Back to the action in the next chapter. Are you getting excited? Lol. **

Chapter 12 – This Is It

BPOV

Yesterday was one of the most hectic of my life. It started off same as always, Edward and I relaxing at home he being none the wiser whilst I silently worried about Beckett all morning. That's just it though up until the late afternoon I worried about the thought of what he could do and it didn't really sink in that he would actually do something.

Myself and the girls seemed to get over the afternoons events pretty quickly, I guess we were just looking forward to the wedding so much that it became the forefront thought in our minds once Beckett had been warned away.

The boys however were a different story. On the outside they looked like they were handling it just as we were but I knew them all so well and just little looks they shared with each other and the constant protective hand squeeze they gave their other halves proved they were more bothered by what had happened than they had let on.

As I got into bed that night Edward promised me that everything would be ok and that I shouldn't think about Beckett anymore. I really did want to forget, but how could I. I could see how much it was all getting to Edward. The permanent crease of his brow confirmed that enough.

I settled in bed and nestled at his side as I did every night and as my lids drooped I managed to let out one final vow, "I love you."

"I love you too." Edward replied. His voice was so full of love and promise and excitement for what was to come but I could tell as he adjusted next to me and fidgeted through the night which was unlike him that he was nervous about more than getting his vows right.

The next morning, the morning of my wedding was perfect, well perfect for a vampire wedding anyway. The sky was overcast but not bad enough to show any chance of rain. Thank god for that because if it had been bright sunshine then we would have a problem explaining the diamond effect half of the guests would be displaying at the outside reception.

As promised Edward left me in the company of both Alice and Rosalie. I heard him leaving as I roused from my slumber and as I reached the top of the stairs hoping to catch a glimpse of him before we met once more at the ceremony I overheard the confirmation of just how worried he really was.

"Ally, Rose. I don't want to put a dampner on today and I want everyone to have the best time ever but remember what happened yesterday. He could still be around, so please just keep an eye on Bella and make sure you don't leave her sight." Edward voiced in concern.

"Edward you have nothing to worry about. Rosalie and I will watch over her and will ensure that your bride arrives for your wedding unharmed." Alice started in seriousness and ended in a squeak because of nerves and over excitement for what today held.

"Just make sure you do." Edward finished as he exited the door and edged towards the Volvo.

I ran back through the hall hoisting myself to my bedroom window so I could get one last look. As Edward opened the driver's door he took a fleeting glance at the house and spotted me staring at him. Immediately his mouth transformed into the dazzling smile I so adored and as he blew a kiss in my direction and I blew one back in his the butterflies truly set into place.

An hour later and after I had had a shower Alice and Rose had me pinned down into a chair as an assortment of hair gadgets, make up products and I dread to think what else were sprawled across my living room. Alice had made a point of seating me away from a mirror so that I didn't get to see myself until the 'masterpiece' was complete.

"Bella, sit still" Alice complained. I'd been nervously squirming in my seat since the moment Rosalie pulled out the hot iron, although I was almost certain my hair was the last of my worries at the moment. What with the 'thing' from yesterday still present in all our minds I now had the pixie to contend with as well.

"Alice, I realize that I gave you free reign in arranging all this, but if I have to suffer third-degree burns to have a decent up-do for a few hours, I think I'd rather just wear my hair naturally..."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. You only get married once, Bella, and I won't have you looking completely average in your wedding pictures." Alice frowned.

"Ugh. Well then, how much longer do I have to sit through this?" I said frustrated crossing my arms as I did so. I was dreading this part of the day I just wanted the wedding to be here already.

"Hmm... I'd say your hair is just about finished, but we still have to apply your make-up." Rose said nervously, expecting me to flip out at this news.

43 minutes later (yes I counted) Alice and Rose had completed my make-up, now all that was left to do was to put on the dress back at the Cullen house. I was getting so nervous now, I had trusted Alice with the entire wedding and that included the dress I would be wearing, I hadn't even seen it. All Alice had said to me was that Edward would love it and even though that sounded good enough to me I still got suddenly anxious about the prospect of having to walk down the aisle looking like an over piped meringue.

Alice forced me to cover my eyes as we passed all the mirrors in the house and made our way outside to her beloved yellow Porsche. On the way to the house where my soul mate waited I felt rested, happy and all thoughts of Beckett had vanished. This was mine and Edward's day and nobody was going to spoil it.

"So Bells are you getting nervous yet?" Rose asked smiling in the front passenger seat.

"No not at all. I can't wait." I practically sung.

"Yeah it's about time you two did this. Now you will officially be our sister." Alice giggled.

As we got closer to the house Alice and Rose decided it was best to block their thoughts from Edward. The last thing Alice wanted was for him to see what I looked like through their minds.

"So how about we sing a song? That will distract us." Rose thought aloud.

As we pulled up to the house Ally and Rose were already into the second verse of 'We are family' by sister Sledge and they showed no sign of stopping.

"Edward go to your room and shut the door. We don't want you seeing Bella before it's time." Alice ordered before we were even through the front door.

Rose put her arm around my waist whilst Alice once again covered my eyes and they slowly and carefully directed me up the stairs towards the bedroom where we would be making the final touches.

Ally assured me Jazz and Emm were keeping Edward busy enough to stop him trying to listen in on us, so it was safe to get started.

They sat me on the edge of Alice's bed whilst Rose tweaked at my hair once more and Alice went into the adjoining room to fetch the unseen dress.

Alice returned hoisting in the air a large garment bag which contained the sacred item and just as I was about to get excited about seeing it she said these words for the third time that morning,

"Cover her eyes. I don't want her to see the dress until she is wearing it." Alice chirped like a little girl on Christmas morning eager to open her presents.

With some guidance and some adjustments from both Rose and Ally I was finally in. This was it the moment I would see myself as a bride for the first time.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked happily as I was positioned in front of a floor length mirror.

"I have been ready since the day Edward proposed." I confirmed.

"Ok, well 1, 2, 3 open your eyes." Alice instructed.

I slowly opened my lids only to be met with a stranger. This was not the plain and average Isabella Swan I usually saw when I looked into the mirror. The woman that stared back at me was for want of better words absolutely beautiful and most importantly she looked as if she were the happiest person alive.

"Ally, Rose what have you done to me? I look like a model." I smiled jumping up and down.

They jumped along with me and then I remembered the dress. I was so caught up in the overall picture that I hadn't even focused on what I was wearing.

The dress had long sleeves and a high neck line made purely out of vintage lace. The bodice of the dress was a sheer beige satin, which was designed to show off my curves. The dress carried well past my ankles; the expensive-looking satin flowed into a brilliant train which I knew would carry at least a meter behind me when I wore it. **(link to pic of wedding dress on my profile)**

"Alice it's perfect and you are right, Edward will love it." I said becoming speechless as a single tear threatened to undo all my sisters hard work.

"No Bella. No tears not after all the work we have put in. Just breathe relax and enjoy it." Alice and Rose smiled as they pulled me into a heartfelt embrace.

Half an hour later the time had come. Everyone was downstairs and in their seats. Rose had gone down to the piano and was playing some of the most romantic music I had ever heard. Alice was now ready herself and was wearing the most exquisite lavender coloured corseted bridesmaids dress.

I was starting to get impatient now I wanted it all to begin. If everyone was already in place and ready I didn't understand why we couldn't start early but Alice was adamant that we stuck to her schedule.

Just as the butterflies began their return visit in my stomach the bedroom door opened and in entered my mum and Carlisle, my substitute dad.

"Bella, you looked absolutely beautiful." He choked out. I know that if he could cry now then the tears would be freely flowing.

"Oh honey, Edward is a lucky man." My mum balled as she pulled me into the tightest of human hugs.

"I am the lucky one mum." I corrected with a smile and a salty tear.

"Baby before I go back downstairs I just want you to know that wherever your dad is now he is watching over you and I know he would be so proud of you. I love you Bella."

I had locked my dad deep inside me until now, afraid of what reaction I would have when I thought about him. I was close to sobs but as my mum reminded me of what I was about to do and reminded me yet again that my dad was watching over me I couldn't help but smile. My dad would also be with me even if I couldn't see him and at that thought I suddenly felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Not only was I about to marry my other half but I was getting walked down the aisle by my two fathers. One of whom would be at my side and the other who would be in my heart.

"You ready?" Carlisle asked after my mum had left to join the wedding party.

"Yeah, I think I am." I said the nerves finally hitting me.

"Then let's get going." Alice grinned widely giving me a kiss and then assembling us at the top of the stairs.

"Carlisle please don't let me fall going down these stairs?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Don't worry sweetheart I have got you." He smiled proudly.

We slowly made our way down the stairs one step at a time and as Rosalie began playing the song Edward wrote for Esme I was hit with the powerful scent of freesias. The whole room beneath me had been decorated with fairy lights and the archways and stairs were adorned with gorgeous floral garlands. I couldn't help but marvel at what Alice had done, she truly was a genius.

On the left side sat all the Cullen's guests the denali clan including the infamous Tanya, some Romanians Edward had told me about and many others which meant the majority were model lookalikes and made even the hottest movie star look plain. On the right side sat my guests which included my mum and Phil, Angela and Ben along with their families, Jessica, Mike and their parents and many others including my father's old work colleagues.

When I reached the bottom step and landed safely on two feet the music suddenly changed to an all too familiar tune.

I decided right then as Carlisle was guiding me slowly forward that it was time to look up from my feet and look on at my future.

I hadn't seen Edward since our goodbyes through the window just a few hours earlier and even my memories from this morning in no way did him justice.

All my worries faded the second my eyes set on my loving Edward standing at the altar. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white carnation pinned to his breast pocket, his hair in its usual disarray just the way I liked it. Beside him stood Jasper and Emmett who were all dressed similarly whilst on the opposite side Esme waited now along with Alice in their strapless lavender dresses and clutching tiny rose bouquets.

Finally I reached my destination, Edward with his loving eyes stared into my soul. I blushed as Carlisle gave me away knowing deep down inside it was Charlie giving me to Edward to and the song ended.

Turning toward Reverend Weber we began the ceremony, this is it.

"We are gathered here today to participate in a most joyous occasion, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, by acknowledging the wedding of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan." Reverend Weber began.

Edward clutched on to my hands at this and our eyes were fixed on each other. His butterscotch pools looked so deep and full of love that I knew this was and would forever be the best moment of my existence.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are my angel, my reason for existence. Youmake me feel wanted when no one else does, you make me smile and when I look at you I can't imagine where I'd be without you in my life. The thought that today you will become my wife and partner is overwhelming, however I know I will need the rest of our lives to take in every aspect of the beauty and kindness that you possess. No one has ever made me feel as happy as you have and I want you to be there for every second of my existence from now on. Bella I need you in my life and I will always love and cherish you. I love you more than my own life."

Edward had never dazzled me as much as he had in that exact moment. I managed to keep my composure as he looked down at me the hugest smile I had ever seen engulfing his face and it was my turn.

"Edward Cullen, I've never been good with expressing my feelings for the people I love but when I'm with you I find it easy, you make me feel like I can't live without you. Whenever we're apart I feel like there's a rope pulling us back together and I hope that it is there for the rest of our time together. There have been times when we've made mistakes and caused the other pain but I find I don't care because standing here with you today makes everything in the past seem unimportant. All that matters to me now is building a life with you and being happy for the rest of our existence. Edward, I love you with all of my heart and soul and I never want to part from you."

Edward squeezed my hand as I finished and wiped away the inevitable tear which now spilled from my lid, mouthing the words I love you as he did so.

"Edward, do you take Isabella to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful to her so long as you both exist?" Reverend Weber asked.

"I do." Edward answered joyfully sliding an exquisite gold band upon my finger.

Isabella, do you take Edward to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful to him so long as you both shall exist?"

"I do." I repeated more content than I had ever felt before, placing Edward's ring on his finger where it would now remain for all time.

"By the powers invested in me by the state of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward you may kiss the bride."

Without a seconds delay Edwards lips were on mine and as the crowd broke into thunderous applause and I kissed my new husband I never wanted the moment to end.

"I love you Mr Cullen." I grinned with a tear as we reluctantly broke apart.

"As I love you Mrs Cullen." He smiled just as much.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I Present for the first time, Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen." Carlisle bellowed as we faced our congratulatory guests.

I couldn't quite believe it had actually happened, Edward and I were husband and wife and I was forever more a Cullen. Now it was on to the happy ending, I hope.

**I know it was long but hopefully you loved it all the same. After all it was the wedding, the moment the whole story has been leading up to so it deserved those few extra sentences I think.**

**Please, please review more for this one than any other. I really want to know what you think about how I staged the ceremony.**


	13. Dangerous

**AUTHORS NOTES – Thanks for the wicked reviews I received for the wedding chapter I am glad you enjoyed it so much.**

**Back to the action I think. Here goes.**

Chapter 13 – Dangerous

EPOV

After all the years, months, days and seconds I have lived through I couldn't no matter how hard I tried pick a moment which surpassed this day.

Bella Swan the gorgeous, gracious and heaven sent owner of my non-beating heart had married me. The look I saw on her face as she walked towards me just before we said our vows is a memory I will cherish forever, no matter how long I exist.

I knew my wife was very nervous about meeting the guests the family had invited, Tanya especially. Alice and Rose had told endless stories about how Tanya has tried and failed to win my affections in the past and this just made it even worse.

As I introduced my other half to the visiting vampires I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful in the vintage wedding dress she wore and the way she beamed at everyone as we did the rounds just showed me how happy she was. It was one of the rare times I knew exactly what she thinking without reading her mind.

Alice really had gone all out for both the wedding and the reception. We did the speeches under a white gazebo complete with fairy lights adorning its roof. It truly was a sight to behold. The one thing I knew my family and the visiting vampires hadn't been looking forward to about the wedding was the dinner at the reception, a traditional part of proceedings. This is when I hailed Alice a genius.

When Bella and I stepped into the garden to be congratulated by our guests I saw an abnormally long table stretching the entire width of the wedding gazebo. It was adorned with every type of finger food you could imagine. This meant that when people got hungry they could eat what they wanted and the humans wouldn't notice when we hadn't eaten anything.

The reception was reaching its end and there was one thing left to do, the first dance. I was looking forward to this moment almost as much as the wedding itself. The one thing Bella wanted to pick herself was this dance and I was more than happy for her to decide. She had been so secretive about it that she hadn't even told Alice and Rose, she was keeping it to herself until the last moment.

I was standing in the middle of the dance floor situated under a cover of huge willow trees making it all the more magical. Alice had a microphone in hand as I watched Bella head over to the outdoor sound system holding a CD.

"Can everyone please come to the dance floor for Edward and Bella's first dance?" Alice squealed gesturing every guest to stand around the outside.

I stood right in the centre of the floor my facing aching from smiling so much and reached for my true love's hand.

I took Bella in my arms and gave her a beloved peck on the nose when the song began to play. I don't know exactly what I had been expecting but when Perfect Moment by Martine McCutcheon got into full swing I knew why Bella had picked this song out of so many. The words were perfect for how I felt for her and obviously she felt the same.

As we slowly circled the floor the whole world seemed to melt away and it was just me and Bella looking into one another's eyes and knowing that is the moment that our lives truly began.

The music slowly faded in the background and we were surrounded by love filled faces yet again. The pace of the music changed completely from that second on also, with the first pick from Emm being Use Somebody by Kings of Leon.

The day was beginning to draw to a close and I could see from the way Bella began leaning into me as we talked to family and friends that she was getting weary.

"Are you tired love?" I asked in wondering.

"A little, but I will be fine. I don't want the day to end." She confessed with tired eyes and a pout.

"Bella, this day is just the beginning it will never end, I promise you that." I smiled pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Ok, I guess you can send everyone home then." She giggled.

"Besides, the quicker you send them home the faster we can get this whole turning me into a vampire thing sorted." She whispered so nobody besides myself would here.

I knew there would be something, something that would knock me off of my pedestal and that was it. I remembered at that moment promising Bella that I would change her on the night of our wedding. I was hoping she had forgotten the exact time I told her it would take place but obviously not and there was no getting out of it.

As we all said our goodbyes and people began to leave I tried to look at the situation I found myself in, in two different ways. The first negative, Bella would be in excruciating pain and I don't know if I could stand to do that to her, and positively she would be more resilient, less susceptible to harm and we would be together forever.

That last thought had my still heart jumping into my throat. I suddenly couldn't wait to have Bella with me always, a constant part of my life and surely I could handle three days of anguish if I was going to get an entire existence of happiness afterwards.

My mind was set, I would change Bella this night, the way she had been asking me to for so long. We had discussed it and had decided to make it a private and intimate moment between just the two of us. I could control myself around Bella now, her blood's aroma was no longer like a drug to me but was a sign that she was safe and that she was close by.

Once all the guests were gone and it was just us and the family Carlisle decided to say a few words,

"Bella and Edward we couldn't be happier for you. Edward you make us the proudest parents there could ever be and Bella thank you so much for giving our son your love and welcome forever to our family." He smiled gaining applause from everyone else present.

"No it's me who should be thanking you all. You accepted me in your lives without having to, you trusted me with secret when you had no reason to and you gave me Edward who I love more anyone or anything." Bella beamed, grinning up at me.

"I love you so much." I said allowing Bella to melt in my arms.

"Now Bella are you sure that you want to continue with the plan for this evening? You have all the time in the world if you are having doubts." My father asked, concerned that she had enough time to fully decide.

"I know this is the right time. Today is the day my life is truly beginning and it wouldn't be complete if this didn't happen to. I know you have all warned me that it will be painful and I am prepared for that because I know that it will end and when it does I will be with you all eternally." Bella confirmed complete certainty in her voice.

"And son how are you feeling about this?"

"I am happy as long as Bella is. I can handle it now, I am sure I can." I reluctantly smiled as my wife stared up at me with doe eyes.

"Ok, then well now is as good as any time." Carlisle smiled.

Bella hugged everyone one after the other as they wished us luck and got excited about what Bella would be like once the change was complete.

Lastly I hugged Carlisle and he whispered in my ear,

"I know you want to do this alone, and I know with all of me that you will be fine. I will be just outside so if you need me then call, ok."

"I will and thank you." I nodded.

Carlisle released me from his arms and Bella took his place. At a slow human pace Bella and I made our way up the stairs and towards my room, Bella fully aware that this was the last time she would be walking through the house with human eyes.

Bella and I silently walked into the bedroom shutting the door behind us. Within minutes Bella had changed out of her dress and into a t-shirt and shorts and was ready and waiting. We stood in the centre of the room for what could have been an hour just basking in the closeness we were sharing for those few minutes and preparing ourselves for the long days ahead.

Then silently we settled in place on the bed. I was going to take her soul. I cringed a little at the thought of Bella, sweet and innocent, my lovely Bella, becoming a monster like me. If there had been any other way for Bella and me to be together without her becoming a vampire, I would have jumped at the opportunity. But there wasn't. There was no way we could be together without this. Bella refused to grow old without me at her side, aging with her, for I never would. I was a vampire. I would be 17 for the rest of eternity.

I felt Bella slide her warm hand into my cold one before she sat up to look at me.

"Edward," she said in her soft melodic voice. How I loved her. She was my angel, the only light in my world of darkness.

"Are you ready?" I asked quietly. I did not want to do this, but I had promised her I would change her myself.

Bella nodded. It was all she could do.

I pulled her warm, fragile body to mine and held her in my arms. This would be her last human memory and I wanted her to feel how much I loved her. It was all I could give her. I kissed her soft lips gently. I cradled her in my arms and she rested her head on my arm, exposing her beautiful ivory neck. I bent my head to her neck, smelling the wonderful aroma of her blood. It was the most amazing smell I had ever encountered. She was _la tua cantante_ to me. She was my singer. I could feel the venom in my mouth, there was so much of it. I would choke on it if I didn't do this soon. I could feel my unneeded breath come in unevenly and I hoped that Bella would not be afraid. I could not harm her. I kissed the hollow of her neck before I bared my teeth. My teeth grazed the spot on her neck where my venom would soon enter her bloodstream, and heard her take a deep breath. That was my cue, and I sank my teeth into her soft skin.

I could taste her blood though I tried to block it out. It was the sweetest I had ever tasted. I knew I couldn't allow myself to taste too much of it. I felt my venom drip from my teeth into the wound in Bella's neck, hoping that that would be enough to change her. I quickly removed my teeth from her neck, I couldn't stand it anymore and it would become too dangerous for me to continue.

The moment my venom reached her bloodstream I knew. Bella's legs and arms began to flail around and her breathing became slow and laboured. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and held on to my love tightly.

I waited for to scream, to curse my name and tell me that she didn't love me anymore but she never did.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered into her hair, my voice breaking over the last word.

I remembered the pain I had felt when Carlisle had changed me many years ago. It had been excruciating. I had thought I would die. In fact, I had welcomed the idea of death, for anything would have been better than the agony I felt in those three days that the venom coursed through my veins and slowed my heart till it finally stopped beating. I hoped that somehow this was less torturous for Bella though I knew it was not. A cry of distress escaped Bella's beautiful lips and if my heart hadn't stopped beating years ago, I knew that the sound of Bella's distress would have torn it apart.

"Bella," I whispered and I could hear the suffering in my own voice. "I love you."

As I looked into her pained face I could tell she was concentrating very hard on something but I didn't know what. What could she be focusing on so intently while she was in the most intense pain someone could ever be in, was beyond me? I wished I could read her mind at that moment, to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling.

"Edward," she forced my name through her clenched teeth.

"Yes, love?" I held her closer as her delicate body gave a jerk.

"I love you." I kissed her hair. I did not know how she knew I needed to hear that, but she did and I was grateful to hear it.

"I know you do." Though I felt gratitude towards her for her words, I could not erase the ache of guilt and pain that coated my words. "I love you, too. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"It's not your fault. From the worst pain comes the greatest joy." Her voice broke twice, and she opened her eyes to look at me. I didn't try to rearrange the emotion on my face. How could she believe that? I was a monster! She should have run away from me the moment she met me! I only put her in danger, I only caused her pain. But she wanted me, and she still loved me even through the pain.

**Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think of the change so far. This story is by no means coming to an end and there is plenty more to look forward to.**


	14. Cry

**AUTHORS NOTES – Yet again thanks for some amazing reviews and I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

Chapter 14 – Cry

EPOV

I watched as she slowly drifted off into unconsciousness knowing that she would not feel the pain while she was sleeping. I was thankful that the mind blocked the pain once she was asleep, I didn't think I could take it any longer if I had to watch her suffer any more.

While she slept, her body temperature heated up and sweat dampened her forehead and the roots of her auburn hair, and her body shook. For hours I held her to my chest running my hands through her hair waiting for her to awaken and scream out in pain as I had done during my change, but she didn't.

I had always known she was stronger than she looked but I had never been as sure of that as I was now. The hours flew by, each hour more painful than the last though they began to mesh together till I no longer knew how long she had been unconscious. I laid my head on her left shoulder and listened to her heartbeat. The pounding her heart made was my favourite sound, the rhythmic beat was music to my ears, and had inspired many songs that I had written on my piano. The sound of her heartbeat was slower than it had been in the meadow the first time I listened to it, but it was still beating, and I took comfort in that fact, though I knew it would soon stop. I closed my eyes and listened.

BPOV

I had no idea how much time had passed since I fell into a paralyzed sleep in Edward's arms. All I did know however was that the excruciating pain I had kept locked up inside of me was finally subsiding.

I woke up in Edward's arms but I did not feel his ice cold skin against my own. I opened my eyes to see his face and was immediately met by his beautiful topaz eyes.

I no longer felt the fire in my veins. That must mean I was finally a vampire.

I put my hand on Edward's cheek and pulled his face to mine. We kissed for a few minutes not coming up for air. Edward no longer needed to be gentle with me, and he didn't need to use control. This was our first kiss as a vampire couple, and it was amazing, full of passion and love and desire. After a few minutes I pulled away. I looked at Edward with a look of disbelief. His skin no longer felt cool to my touch, instead he now felt warm and human.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"Your skin," I replied in shock.

"What?" Edward asked confused. "What's wrong with my skin?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly. I didn't want him to think anything was wrong with him. It was everything but! "You're not cold anymore. You're warm!"

He laughed and smiled his crooked smile. My breath caught in my chest. Glad to know he still had that effect on me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No, I'm not." He continued to smile at me. "Well, not to you anymore, at least."

I gave him a confused look. This wasn't making any sense. Why was he not cold to my touch? He could tell I wasn't following so he continued.

"You're a vampire now. Nothing you touch will be cold to you. You'll feel warm things, as I felt the warmth of your skin, but you will never be cold."

I took it all in. Never be cold again? That sounded pretty awesome to me and now I would be able to hold Edward and not shiver. This was starting to sound even more amazing than I could have ever believed. I threw my arms around him and hugged him. Our life together started now.

"Can I go see the others?" I begged him. I wanted them to see me as a vampire. Edward smiled at me before he answered.

"Of course. Hold on a second, though." He leaned in to kiss me.

I kissed him back, throwing my whole self into the kiss. I looped my arms around his neck, and slid my hands into his hair. I kneeled on the bed as he slid his arms around my waist and pulled my body closer to his. I was shocked at how normal he felt as I pressed my body against his. I felt his mouth open and his tongue slide across my lower lip, I shivered, not because it was cold but because it felt amazing. I opened my mouth and our tongues met, deepening the kiss. After a few moments he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"All right," he said a little breathless. "Let's go."

I grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the door. I was surprised at how easy it was to pull him with me, must be my newly acquired vampire strength. I smiled and skipped out of his bedroom and down the hall without tripping. This was going to be awesome! I made it down the stairs in a blur and stopped dead in the entrance of the Cullen's home. I gasped. I hadn't realized how fast I was! I could keep up with Edward's pace without breaking a sweat.

"Wow!" I squealed. "This is going to take some getting used to!" Edward threw his head back and laughed loudly, myself joining in within seconds.

Suddenly I heard someone come up behind us. I turned around to see who it was and found Alice and Jasper hand in hand grinning at us in the kitchen doorway.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked curious as to why Edward and I couldn't control our laughter. Alice's face opened into a little "o" of surprise.

"Bella Wow! You look amazing!"

I looked at her in surprise before looking quickly to my body. I hadn't thought of looking at myself in a mirror before seeing everyone. I had no idea what I looked like. I hoped I was as beautiful as them. I studied my body. My arms were toned with muscle that I hadn't had before and my skin was pallid. I assumed my eyes were a bright crimson red, but I couldn't be sure without looking in a mirror. I ran up to Alice and threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and then held me at arm's length to look at me.

"Wow" she muttered silently, but I could hear her now.

I smiled as she grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the kitchen where I believed the rest of the Cullen family was. We walked in together – Alice actually bounced in, I was the one walking, with Edward and Jasper trailing along behind us. I smiled as I saw Edward's family, my family, all sitting at the table talking. As I walked in Emmett bounded out of his chair and caught me in one of his bear hugs, squeezing me so tight I thought I might explode.

"Bella's so hot now!" Emmett boomed. "Edward, why did you wait so long to change her?"

After half an hour of hugging, clapping, laughter and compliments from my overexcited family I began to feel a dull ache in the back of my throat. I didn't know why it was there but I hoped it wasn't an after effect of my change.

"Edward," I whispered into his ear.

He gave a small "Hmm?" of acknowledgement so I continued.

"The back of my throat feels funny." I continued.

He smiled his crooked smile and chuckled.

"That is because you are thirsty." He kissed my forehead. "Shall we go hunting?"

"Yes," I replied. My first hunting trip, this was going to be an experience I wasn't likely to forget. It could go wrong in so many ways for me. What if I couldn't catch any game? I could be running and smash into a tree! It was a legitimate concern in my mind. I may be a vampire now, but that didn't mean my criminal clumsiness just disappeared. No, for all I knew it was hiding in the wings waiting to overcome me at the worst possible moment.

It was my first hunt and at the start I was feeling very nervous.

"Let your instincts take control." Edward told me before taking my hand and bursting into a sprint through the trees.

I had done just that.

I caught the aroma of a mountain lion in the breeze. My eyes snapped open and my body ran on instinct towards the scent. When I was twenty feet away from the animal, I stopped. I watched the lion as it stalked its prey, it was hunting, just as I was. I felt myself lower into a crouch. I heard a low growl in the air and it took me a few seconds to realize that the growl had come from me. I stalked the lion, coming from behind and sprang onto its back. I grabbed it around the neck with my hands and sank my razor sharp teeth into its neck.

Warm blood flowed into my mouth and seeped down my throat to relieve the burning ache. I drank greedily from the lion though I didn't particularly like the taste of the blood I was drinking. My instincts only fuelled how fast I drank.

I finally finished with the lion and stood up, wiping the blood from my lips. I looked around me and then at the animal I had just killed.

Three days ago I would have been filled with such remorse that I would have collapsed onto the forest floor in tears over the fact that I had just killed and drank the blood of one of God's creatures, but it did not hit me as hard as I had thought it would. I did feel terrible about it but I knew I could not survive without it.

Over the next couple of weeks I began to lose my 'new born' ways and was finally just like the other members of the Cullen household. Carlisle and the others couldn't believe how quickly I had managed to control myself around humans and I could tell that Jasper was a bit put out by it. After all he had struggled for years with keeping control around humans and I could just after a few weeks walk among them without even considering taking one of their lives.

Edward was convinced that this was my 'gift'. He said that I cared so much for other people during my human life that I carried that over and it has now become a stronger part of me, allowing for my want for human blood to drift away as quickly as it does.

One afternoon Rosalie and I were alone in the house. Alice had dragged Jasper off to the shops to buy her a new wardrobe and the others were out hunting. Rose and I had hunted just the day before because we wanted something to do so there was no reason to go today.

"I'm just going upstairs to sort out an outfit for mine and Emm's date later, ok." Rosalie asked as she entered the living room and made her way towards the stairs.

"Sure, no problem I am just watching TV anyway." I smiled up at her from the sofa.

It was strange how since my change everything had become clearer to me. Even the TV was what I would describe as ultra HD so watching shows which I had seen countless times in my human life seemed new to me now.

I was just getting into a new episode of the show I was watching when I heard someone knock on the door. I looked towards where the knocking came from wondering who would be coming over and feel the need to knock first. It wasn't unusual to most people but everyone we knew just let themselves in even my old friends from Forks High who were now becoming permanent fixtures in the Cullen house.

I got up and was about to shout up to Rose and ask her if she was expecting anyone when I realised that she would never hear me over all the music blaring out of her room. So I walked towards the door anyway expecting to find someone waiting when I opened the door.

I was right, there was someone waiting for an answer on the other side but the face I found staring back at me was one of the last ones I expected to see.

RPOV

I couldn't believe that I didn't have one outfit for my date tonight, my wardrobe was jam packed and even then I couldn't find anything that caught my eye.

Deciding it was best to go for a secret rummage through Bella's new collection which Alice had brought her I snuck out of my room leaving the music on and made my way quietly across the hall not wanting to catch her attention.

I was halfway across the hall when I smelt something, a familiar scent but also a scent which had been absent since it was banished.

As I got to my knees at the top of the staircase and glimpsed over the balcony I saw a sight which had me boiling over in rage.

"What the hell do you want?" Bella asked in fear and anger as she stepped backward from the front door and was pushed towards the sofa. I knew that if she could still cry then she would be sobbing at the sight of the unwanted guest.

"Never you mind, pretty Bella. Now sit down and be quiet." The intruder ordered.

Bella fell back into the seat as the figure lent over, examining every inch of her new vampire body.

"I was right about you. I knew you would be beautiful once you were changed but I underestimated you didn't I?" He questioned without wanting an answer.

"Now where is everyone else? I half expected Edward to answer the door, now that would of been awkward to say the least. I guess luck was on my side as it seems you are alone." He snorted.

I spotted Bella glance over her shoulder as she was sniffed and prodded and lock her eyes on my crouching body.

Putting my index finger up to my lips I urged Bella not to say anything and remain quiet.

"They have all gone hunting, I didn't feel the need so I stayed, but they will be back any minute so I suggest you leave." Bella practically begged knowing that even with her knew vampire strength she couldn't fight him off.

"Oh and that damn music is driving me insane, why is it on if nobody is upstairs?" he questioned with suspicion clear in his voice.

"I uh, forgot to turn it off when I came down to answer the door." Bella lied confidently.

I had no idea what to do, even if Bella and I fought together we would not be able to overthrow him and I wasn't sure how long it would be before things got really nasty. There was just one thing left to do.

The music in my room was too loud for me to call from there so I crawled to the nearest room which happened to be Bella and Edward's bedroom and settled behind one of the cupboards in case he remained suspicious and came looking for me.

I scrolled through the numbers in my cell until I got to the letter E and dialled the number I had been shakily looking for.

The phone rang more than 10 times and just as I was about to give up and try Emm's number he answered.

"What is it Rose? I was just inches away from the best lion I have found in ages." Edward moaned in my ear.

"Edward we have a visitor. You need to get home now." I spoke as quietly but as forcefully as possible.

"Rose, who is it? Where's Bella?" Edward shouted in angered response.

"He has her in the living room. He thinks she is here alone."

"Who Rose? Who?" Edward screamed whilst running.

"Beckett."

**I know I left it as a cliffy, but I had to it was the only way lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	15. The Girl Is Mine

**AUTHORS NOTES – So sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been doing longer hours at work on the lead up to Christmas as I need as much money as I can get at the moment.**

**I apologise again and I hope this chapter was worth **

Chapter 15 – The Girl Is Mine

EPOV

"Beckett."

Even before Rosalie quietly uttered his name I think I knew subconsciously who she was talking about. Even with this being the case however the moment his name left her lips I felt myself shaking with anger.

"Rose don't let Bella out of your sight. Do whatever it takes to keep her safe." I urged.

"I will Edward I won't let him get anywhere near her." Rosalie promised in a whisper.

"We are on our way. We shouldn't be more than 10 minutes tops."

"Ok, brother just hurry" Rosalie requested before hanging up the phone.

I began running at lightning speed in the direction of the place where I had left my Bella safe and sound less than 3 hours previously.

I yelled through the wind knowing that my vampire family who were hunting along with me would here my words.

"Beckett is at the house and has Bella. We need to get back now." I screamed not breaking my stride.

"We are right behind you son." Carlisle answered from behind.

There were only two more 'people' who didn't know of our plight and that was Jazz and Alice who were spending their afternoon at the local mall.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket and hit the speed dial which would quickly connect me with Alice and waited for the answer.

"What is Edward? I was just about to get Jasper to try on this awesome blazer I discovered." Alice chirped in annoyance down the phone.

"Alice, get back to the house. Beckett is there and Rose and Bella are in trouble." I shouted down the receiver in fury.

I didn't wait for my sister's reply I just hung up and continued on my blazing run towards the house.

I was fully aware that I could not hear thoughts that included Beckett and that made the situation even more frustrating to me than it was already. I had no idea what to expect when I got back to the house and as I got closer and could feel Bella's presence ever nearer to me I dreaded what I was to find.

RPOV

After hanging up the phone to Edward I promised myself and him that I would keep Bella safe at all costs, no matter how dangerous the situation was becoming.

Ed had said he would be 10 minutes tops and Edward being much faster than the rest of the family meant that he would more than likely be arriving alone.

I got on my hands and knees and made my way back out in to the hall, making sure that I was as quiet as possible so I didn't arouse suspicion in our unwanted visitor.

I stopped at the top of the stairs, the same place I had been observing from initially and was shocked at the sight before me.

Bella had Beckett pinned up to the wall by his neck. She truly was stronger than we all thought. I sometimes even forgot she was a vampire now, to me and everyone else she was simply Bella.

"I am not the same weak, little human Bella you knew Beckett. I can take care of myself now and you are going to be the first way I prove that." My sister in law vowed through gritted teeth.

I watched in silence at Bella's sudden violent outburst towards another being. On the outside and to someone who didn't know her so well you would think she was totally convinced that everything she had said was true but to the people who truly knew her like myself I knew she was lying for survival.

Her shoulders were shaking and she was breathing unsteadily even though there was no need for her to breathe at all. I started to think that maybe Bella's unexpected strength was purely an adrenaline rush as I watched her arm begin to buckle and Beckett suddenly realising that he once again maybe be getting the upper hand.

Everything that happened after that happened in slow motion. As Bella's hand reluctantly realised its hold around Beckett's neck was waning he viciously and in one swift movement grabbed hold of her hair and slammed her face down on the wooden floor.

It took me less than a nano second to react to what Beckett had done to the newest and most vulnerable member of my close knit family.

I growled as loudly as I possibly could and leapt from the top step, over the balcony and landed gracefully in front of my sister and her captor.

"I demand you release my sister in law now slug." I shouted in his face as he kept his hold on Bella's hair.

"Oh precious Rosalie what a surprise, I didn't expect to see you here. Bella said she was alone." Beckett spat looking down at the quaking figure beneath him.

"Rose get out of here now. You will get hurt." Bella urged through dry cries.

"No Bella I am not leaving you. I promised." I responded realising for the first time how much Bella really cared about me.

"Promised who Rose?" Beckett asked, pushing Bella's face harder into the cold floor.

"Oh just Edward, he will be here in about 3 minutes along with everyone else." I said with a sarcastic smile knowing that would get him nervous.

"So I strongly suggest you let go of Bella this second and run as fast as you can, because if you don't then I will rip you limb from limb and you will have no chance of running anywhere."

I don't know what I expected to happen next but what actually did happen didn't enter my mind.

"Well that doesn't leave me much time does it ladies." Beckett smirked confidently.

I was fed up with listening to this guy and couldn't bear seeing Bella in such pain and distress. Without a second more thought I leapt at him, ripping him away from Bella in the process.

As I pinned him to the couch wrapping both arms tightly around his neck I heard Bella scream in agony.

I turned my head quickly not realising that at the same time I was letting my concentration on Beckett slip.

Bella was still on the floor clutching the back of her head with her hand and writhing in pain. Not fully aware of what had caused Bella to scream I was brought to realisation as Beckett waved his hand slowly in front of my face a large handful of Bella's hair clutched tightly in his fingers.

"Oh my god Bell's I am so sorry." I said as I realised what I had done.

"I have no time for all this unremarkable chit chat. I have a newborn to capture." Beckett said as he threw me off of him causing me to crash through the glass coffee table.

"Rose." Bella yelled making the house shake.

"Bella get away from here, find Edward." I urged in pain as I tried to reposition myself in a protective stance. I got to my knees just as I was met with an earth breaking right hook in the cheek and a kick in the ribs.

"No Rose I am not leaving you." Bella responded in sobs as she tried unsuccessfully to get him off of me.

I felt my strength depleting and I knew I could not beat the monster who was threatening me so violently. As he continued his physical assault which took a matter of seconds one thought came to mind. At least if he was doing it to me then Bella was safer for longer.

As that thought left my thumping head and the room began to spin Beckett gave me one last kick in the face which had me screaming like I had never screamed before.

Next thing I know I am writhing on the floor in the most excruciating pain I have been in since the end of my human life and Bella is being hoisted up on to Beckett's shoulder struggling all the while.

"Let her go." I begged in a last ditch effort to keep my promise to Edward. As I said this I tried to get to my feet hoping that I would find a last ounce of strength, but I didn't and I collapsed back on the floor.

Beckett slowly walked to the back door, Bella facing me as he went whilst she fidgeted violently and screamed in his arms.

"Put me down. You won't get away with this." Bella begged herself.

They reached the door and as Beckett grabbed the handle and pulled the door open he asked Bella if she had any last words for me.

"Rose I am so sorry. Tell Edward I love him." Bella cried without tears.

Then just as quickly as Beckett gained the upper hand over us they were gone.

I didn't even have a second to think about what I was going to do next when out of the corner of my blurry eye I recognised the shadow of my brother bolting through the front door.

EPOV

I had been running for just over 2 minutes and as thoughts of what might be happening back home circled in my head an earth shattering scream confirmed my worst fears.

Bella was in pain and as I urged myself forward I came to the resolution that no matter how hard I pushed I would never get to where I needed to be fast enough.

I was getting closer and closer as the seconds slowly ticked by and I was starting to hear some of the louder voices that were coming from the house.

The next thing I heard was an almighty crash that made my bones shiver. What caused it? Then a familiar voice,

"Rose." Bella yelled from the distance. Was my Bella shouting Rose's name because she needed help or because Rosalie was the one in need of assistance?

"I'm coming baby." I heard Emmett yell in distress behind me. He was the only one who could feel anything close to what I was at that moment.

All I heard after that was muffled incoherency because whatever was being said wasn't loud enough for my ringing ears.

I was just moments away from reaching the house when I heard Bella one last time.

"Put me down. You won't get away with this." She begged with a scream.

Oh no that meant only one thing, Beckett had her. Rose had promised me that she would keep Bella safe and I knew she meant it. Something seriously bad must have happened for Bella to still end up in his evil clutches.

I reached the bottom of the driveway and used every effort to get me to the house faster.

As I reached the front door I didn't even think about what I would see when I entered and I just burst through.

The sight I found before me had me seething. A large clump of Bella's hair lay discarded on the sofa and Rosalie lied broken and battered over a huge amount of broken glass on the floor.

My protective side for Bella instantly took the forefront of my mind and nothing else mattered.

"Rose where is she?" I urged my sister to answer as I stopped for an instant.

Rosalie couldn't speak due to the damage to her face but as she pointed towards the back door and I saw that the door had not even shut fully yet from their departure. My heart sank and I realised that if I had been just five seconds earlier I could have disrupted their passage.

I immediately sped towards the door quicker than I even thought I could manage after my earlier efforts and bound towards the trees in pursuit of my captured wife.

"Bella" I screamed as I pushed through the trees and bushes engulfing the surrounding forest. I knew she would be able to hear me and hopefully my voice would give her some hope.

"Edward" she shouted back continuously. Just the sound of her voice helped me follow them faster and I was sure that Bella was fully aware of that.

"Bring her back Beckett, or I swear to god..."

I was cut off before I could finish my initial threat with a loud cackle that echoed through the leaves in my direction.

"No chance Eddykins. The girl is mine."

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the latest instalment. The action is about to reach a whole new level and you will only get to read it if you leave your comments.**


	16. Never Can Say Goodbye

**AUTHORS NOTES – I know, I know I haven't updated in so long but you know how hectic life can get and some things take priority.**

**I wrote this chapter on paper about a week ago and have been struggling to find time to type and upload it, but I have now decided that all my patient readers deserve a Christmas present, so here it is especially for you all.**

**Merry xmas 2009.**

Chapter 16 – Never Can Say Goodbye

BPOV

"The girl is mine."

As Beckett continued further into the forest still balancing me on his shoulder I couldn't help but wonder if my recent good fortune was coming to a sudden and tragic end.

I had managed to get everything I had longed for, for so long. I was married to the 'man' of my dreams and now I was a vampire and he had changed me himself. It was all too good to last.

My Edward was still in hot pursuit after what seemed like endless hours and as he screamed my name for what seemed like the thousandth time I realised it was time to stop relying on other people to save and protect me. It was down to me now to fight for my life, fight for my love and to secure a happy and long future with my husband and family.

"Isabella do you want your beloved husband to perish at my hand?" Beckett questioned resolutely whilst he began to pick up pace.

"I don't want Edward to die at anyone's hand and I will slaughter the person who is even thinking of trying it." I answered along with an unsuccessful struggle for freedom.

"Oh dear Bella you really have no idea of who you're dealing with." He chuckled huskily.

"BELLA." Edward bellowed in the distance.

"EDWARD." I hollered in response. I needed to continue shouting his name not only to let him know I was ok but to also help him stay on our trail.

"I suggest that be the last time you open your mouth Mrs Cullen. If not I will rip you to shreds right here, right now and then find Edward and do the same to him."

I thought on this as the wind blew harshly over my skin and knew exactly why he needed me to stop. Edward couldn't hear Beckett's thoughts or mine unless I wanted him to, besides he was too out of range to hear them even if he could. Also if I stopped talking Edward would quickly loose knowledge of what direction we were headed and that would definitely give Beckett the advantage. I mean if I had still been human then it wouldn't matter if I spoke or not. Edward was so in tune with me and could single out my heartbeat and scent in a millisecond. I would have been easy to follow.

I didn't have a choice but to be silent. I wouldn't risk Edward's safety if I could help it.

The minutes ticked by and as Beckett continued to take me to god knows where and Edward's desperate pleas for an answer from me got further and further away I decided it was time to think up a plan.

It took me thirty seconds or less to think of a quick and hopefully good option. A lot of the clothes and items I was wearing were ones I had worn whilst human and even though they had been washed since then Edward said that scent was so potent to him that he could still smell my scent a little. But wait Beckett would get suspicious if I suddenly started ripping clothes off and dropping them to the ground. No that wouldn't work I needed something subtle, more inconspicuous you could say.

It was as a sudden breeze blew a piece of hair in front of my nose that the solution came to me, strawberry.

I had always used the same shampoo as I long as I have known Edward and I knew that if he caught the smell he would know I was leaving a trail.

Beckett needed to be distracted whilst I carried out my plan and I decided the best way to do this would be to resume my struggle with full intensity. I gathered all my newly acquired vampire strength to find some extra supplies within me that I knew I needed but didn't really possess and thrusted myself silently out of Beckett's grip landing steadily on the ground behind him.

I thought for the split second that I stood free from my captor that maybe I could make a break for freedom without all the hassle, but that notion left my head just as quickly as it entered because in one lightening move Beckett grabbed me by the feet forcing me to fall to the ground with a thud and continued pulling me along without a single glance.

"Nice try Isabella but you are going to need to do better than that to escape my clutches." Beckett thundered in a whisper in front of me.

I was now being pulled roughly across the wet earth by my feet and still had no idea what Beckett had in store for me. All I did know was that Edward would not give up the search and whilst that was the case my plan had to remain in action.

As I was being pulled I awkwardly reached back with my right hand ready to pull out a clump of hair so I could leave it behind for Edward to hopefully find.

My hand was just getting into position around some of my earth clogged locks when my bracelet got caught on a low branch and was ripped free from my wrist.

I couldn't help but mourn the loss of the bracelet my late father had given me so long ago and as the fight left and I was dragged silently towards a car now visible in front of me, my mind hadn't worked out that maybe the bracelet and now my shoe which had fallen off as I was bundled into the back of what looked to be a jaguar were the only two clues Edward would need to lead him in our direction.

EPOV

"The girl is mine."

As I headed into the forest using all the speed I had within me I couldn't help but let the darkness of the situation I was in engulf me almost completely.

Only 24 hours ago I had Bella in my arms and we were happier than ever, our immortal life stretching out in front of us. Now here I am just a day later chasing the voice of my captured wife.

"BELLA." I hollered after just a few seconds of silence.

I was too far away to hear her thoughts even if she wanted me to so the only thing I had to go on was her voice and scent, which now she was a vampire consisted solely of a strawberry aroma.

"EDWARD." Finally what I had been waiting for. Her voice was full of fear and longing and if my heart had been beating it would have broken the second my name left her lips.

Never the less it was her voice that shouted in response to my own plea and that meant one thing, she was alive and there was hope still.

Seconds that felt like hours passed, and I thought back to the devastation I had witnessed when I got home. Rose lying in a pool of glass, battered, broken and barely able to move. If Rosalie had finished up in this state then I dreaded to think about the condition Bella would be in when I eventually found her.

Rose had years of experience on her side and she knew her strengths and weaknesses when it came to a physical encounter. Bella on the other hand had hardly any experience when it came to confrontations with a vampire as a vampire.

As a human Bella was very mentally strong and that's what got her through all our past demons. Physical strength had never been her forte and even though she was new to vampirism and possessed more strength than she would in say 10 years time she was still no match for a very experienced and physically apt vampire like Beckett. If he really wanted to hurt Bella he could and he could hurt her a lot. That scared the living daylight out of me.

"BELLA." I screamed, fear and rage suddenly making themselves present.

The trees shuddered in the wind of my passage as I got faster and faster in the pursuit of my damsel in distress.

"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA." I shouted again and again as Bella's now lingering silence became thickly present in the never ending woods.

Oh god why wasn't she answering? What had he done to her? Had I taken to long? Been too late to save her? It was my job to protect her and I was failing miserably.

It was then as the dread began choking me and I was filling with hopelessness that my cell phone began ringing loudly in my pocket.

"Hello." I answered quietly hoping that maybe I would hear her silk like voice on the other end.

"Edward, it's me Alice." My dormant heart sunk for the first time as I realised it was not my Bella making the call.

"What is it Alice?" I yelled now running in whatever direction my feet automatically took me.

"Carlisle, Emm and Esme are looking after Rose; she is getting stronger by the second. Jazz and I are heading to the other side of the forest where the road cuts in."

"Good idea Alice. Maybe Beckett will use it as an escape route." I thought a plan coming into formation.

"That's what we thought. We will let you know if we find anything, and don't worry brother we have come too far with Bella to lose her now."

With that said I shut the phone and had no idea where I now stood. I had no lead now, no voice, no scent to follow, but I had to keep moving, I had to try.

I continued forward swiftly still calling her name even though I was fully aware that I was unlikely to get a response. It was at that moment that something stopped me in my tracks. It was something familiar, something that caught my attention every time it was near, a smell.

This was not just any smell however, it was the smell of strawberry, more precisely strawberry shampoo and as a half grin stretched across my lips when the heavenly scent filled my nose I was led back on course and was one step closer to getting my Bella back.

I followed the scent in full pursuit hoping upon hope that its owner would be at the source of the aroma which now had venom pooling on my tongue.

I had no blood lust for Bella now that she was a vampire but because the berry smell was the only aroma that remained with Bella always I found myself reminiscing about the blood I craved long ago.

The scent was very potent now and as I continued and it started to get fainter I concluded that I had passed the source and still there was no Bella.

I went back to where the smell was strongest. I let my nose do the searching and as I got closer to the ground I spotted it. There attached within the twines of an ageing bush I saw a hair, no wait five hairs. They were chocolate in colour and could only belong to one person, Bella. It was these single strands which I now clasped desperately in my left hand that had me thinking. Why were they so close to ground? Bella must have caught her hair on the bush for some of it to remain in place.

I made a full circle looking carefully for any other clues which may be nearby, when a long stretch of disturbed earth gave me my answer. Bella was being dragged. Anger burst out of me. God help Beckett if I get my hands on him.

Without realising it Beckett had given me a helping hand in following their path. I sped down the earth trail, a small golden light glittering in front of me. I stopped beside it, then bent down and reached for the item gleaming with hopes of retrieval.

Bella's bracelet now lay cold in my hand. The gift that she had received from her father long before even meeting me was a precious keepsake and Bella would not have parted with it lightly.

I got to my feet holding the bracelet firmly in my right hand, whilst the hair strands were now buttoned safely in my shirt pocket.

"Not long now Bella." I promised the strawberry scented air.

"Darn it Alice, we were too late."

Wait was that Jasper?

"Ally, Jazz is that you?" I yelled following the voice of my brother.

"Edward, we're out here." Alice answered mournfully.

Less than 10 seconds later I reached a break in the trees and as I looked at the long road stretched out in front of me I knew I had reached a dead end.

I looked to my right and caught sight of Alice and Jasper looking down at a small item lying on the tarmac.

I walked over silently, not taking my eyes off of what was evidently a shoe, and not just any shoe, it was one of Bella's.

I leant down and picked it up in my shaking hand now unsure what to say or do.

"We will get her back Edward. It's just a matter of time." Alice attempted to reassure placing a hand on my weak shoulder.

"I know we will. It is the only option. I never can say goodbye, and I don't intend to start now."

**Review, review, review. I hope you all have a fantastic Christmas and a happy new year. The story is not yet over so join me in 2010 and we can finish this ride together.**


	17. Can You Feel It?

**AUTHORS NOTES - I know, I feel really bad not updating for almost 2 months. I have been so busy, what with work and college essays and stuff; this just had to go on the back burner for a while.**

**Now I promise this time I won't leave it as long between chapters and that chapter 18 will be up by Friday if I get at least 10 reviews for this one. You can hold me to that**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 17 – Can You Feel It?

BPOV

Only 2 minutes had passed since I was thrown into the back of the luxurious but deadly sports car, Beckett securing the doors and windows as he did so. It became obvious from the outset that my family were not the only vampires who had a weakness for driving at lightning speed. The speedometer which read 150mph proved that.

As the seconds ticked by and I was thrown from one side of the seat to the other I realised I had to fight to get out of this situation, before it was too late.

If Beckett thought this was going to be an easy ride then he had another thing coming. I kicked, I hit, I pushed and I screamed a lot. I tried anything I could to get him to lose focus so that I could take over the wheel or even escape by breaking one of the bolted windows.

The more I fought, the more I could see Beckett becoming tense and even angrier than he already was. Did he really think that his evident murderous expression would halt my plight? Well, if he did then he was seriously mistaken.

In my tenth attempt to gain the upper hand I launched myself at him, only for him in one swift move to grab the back of my head and slam my face in to the gear stick at the side of him.

At that moment when my cheek bone was shattered from the sheer force of the impact it dawned on me why Beckett had not thought to tie me up. I had only been a vampire for a short time and even with my new born strength which itself was now dissipating I was no match for a strong and experienced vampire like him.

With one flick of the wrist Beckett slammed me in to the seat behind him and began his attempt at mental torture.

"Aww, poor Bella. Does that hurt? Can you feel it?" he laughed with menace.

"You want me for your little collection don't you?" I screamed in exasperation.

"Of course Isabella, you are a beauty. Especially now you have been changed and soon you will realise that my coven is the best place for you." Beckett replied with an unnerving calm in his voice.

"And what makes you think that I won't try and escape once you think you have my cooperation?" I asked in full argument mode.

"Don't you think I haven't thought of that? I am not dumb Bella. I know all you want is Edward and the Cullen's. So here's the deal, you will do exactly as you are told, you will join my coven and you will not attempt escape. You even try to defy me Mrs Cullen then I will rip you to shreds and your little family to. Bella, you have no idea of the power I possess so I wouldn't even try it if I were you." He answered sneering every word.

With that there was silence. He had used the family card and that I couldn't fight. One day I would get back to Edward. I would watch, I would learn and one day I would have enough strength to fight back.

Now 5 minutes had passed since the car journey began and as I settled in fearful silence, looking through the shatter proof glass windows I watched as my home town passed me by in a blur.

I wasn't really concentrating on where exactly we were heading. All the thoughts and images filling my head were of the state Rose had been left in, my family and mostly Edward. This couldn't be the end of our story. It just couldn't be.

I shuffled over to the other window, trying to distract myself from the pain of my fast healing cheek. It was then as I settled my cheek on the cool glass that I felt the car slowing down considerably. I looked through the front windscreen and spotted the rush hour traffic up ahead.

"Great this is just what I need. Do these humans have no idea what to do behind the wheel?" Beckett fumed to himself.

I let a deep unneeded breath escape my dry lips and was just about to nestle my sore cheek back against the window pane when I spotted something or someone in the cover of the trees to the side of me. My breaking heart must have been playing tricks on me because this figure, this 'someone' looked a whole lot like Emmett.

As the car slowed even more I focused my eyes completely on the person not further than 2 metres away from where I was trapped.

I didn't take my eyes off of the person partially hidden in shadow. He looked like he was searching for something, and as he stepped quickly in and out of a shaft of light and a glimmering sparkle engulfed his skin I knew what he was in search of. Me. It was Emmett who had caught my attention and I made the decision there and then that if my family were not about to give up then neither would I.

There wasn't much time. The traffic was beginning to disperse up ahead and I had to get his attention. How was I going to do this without making my captor aware of the goings on? It dawned on me then that I had to lay all of my hopes on something very unreliable, Emmett's memory.

I remember him telling me the story of when he overheard Beckett's plan on the phone, then confronting him in the woods which led to his departure in an s-type jaguar.

Praying that this was the same car in Emmett's story and that he even remembered it at all I sat staring as we passed by in the hope that the gorgeous racing green paintwork would catch his eye.

Beckett began to pick up speed as the pile up of cars moved on and I began to lose hope. Emmett was still looking around everywhere except at the passing cars. I turned my head to look out of the back window and watched Emm quickly turn, ready to launch in the opposite direction.

"Gosh Bella, that strawberry smell coming off of you is making me nauseous." Before his mouth had closed after the last word he pushed down his window catching the breeze outside.

With that I shook my hair as an idea quickly popped in my head. I shook my head back and forth and turned to look back at Emmett's ever decreasing figure.

"Come on Emm. Catch my scent, catch my scent." I prayed in a silent whisper.

Nothing, he hadn't moved an inch. I was about to turn away when I suddenly spotted his whole body jerk tensely and turn to face my direction. Yes, yes he had spotted the car, but did he remember it as Beckett's?

He began to run, run towards us. For 30 seconds or so he was closing the distance and I could see from the determined look on his face that he was fully aware who the car belonged to and who was in it.

I watched Emmett struggle on and I wished Edward was at his side. If my husband had been there he would have caught up with us, had the door off the hinges and would have me safely in his arms. Don't get me wrong Emmett was fast, very fast in fact but not compared to Edward.

Emmett my clumsy but loveable big brother was not giving up the chase and I knew he would not any time soon. Well that was until I saw regret suddenly fill his features before he immediately slowed down and completely disappeared from view.

Why did he stop? Emmett never gave up on anything, especially his family. I really didn't understand.

I turned back into my seat, my whole body in shock. Had my family had enough of coming after me already? Not even an hour had passed since I was taken.

Devastation was the word to describe the feelings passing through my body. Beckett was so busy concentrating on getting rid of the strawberry 'stink' I was omitting that that he didn't notice my obvious sadness.

I tried to shake the feeling, squeezed my eyes closed and then re opened them to discover a familiar scene which turned my feeling of devastation into one of relief and understanding.

I now knew why Emmett stopped. The place we were heading for was one I had been to countless times as a human but was banned from since becoming my vampire counterpart, La Push. Emm stopped because once he crossed the borderline the treaty would be broken and an m.i.a Bella would be the least of the family's worries. Now that I was a Cullen the treaty applied to me to so once I was across the line and the Quiluetes became aware of it the treaty would become null in void. I just had to hope they remained ignorant to our imminent presence on their lands.

At least now Emmett could find Edward and get him up to speed. I wanted to leave Edward a sign, a sign that I was across the border but alive, well for the time being anyway.

Beckett had no knowledge of the treaty or the wolves which were part of it. This was my chance to get the upper hand.

"Umm, Beckett I think the smell might be coming from my shoe. I spilt shampoo on it this morning." I told him with a false innocence.

"Well then give me the damn thing, you useless idiot." Beckett screamed aloud.

I removed my one remaining shoe and passed it to Beckett when we were only a metre away from the treaty line. I looked on as he grabbed the shoe out of my eager hand and threw it out of his open window, the shoe landing visibly on the road side.

The smile which was now forcing itself on to my lips quickly disappeared to be replaced with one of anxiety. Not only did I have to deal with Beckett and his plans when we reached the destination he planned to take me but now I had to cope with facing an uncertain amount of wolves when we got there.

I convinced myself that everything would be ok. Emmett would tell Edward where I was being taken, Edward would then find my shoe and he would think of a way to save me. Wouldn't he?

EPOV

7 minutes and 32 seconds. That is how long it had been since I retrieved Bella's lonely shoe and the trail went cold. I didn't know what to do. She could be anywhere.

I used all my mind power to come up with a course of action and that is what I focused on as Jazz, Alice and I moved into the cover of the trees.

My head was filled with images of Bella in all different scenarios, good ones, bad ones and tragic ones. As these became ever more prominent I could feel myself slipping into darkness, and then...

"Edward? Edward your phone, it's ringing." Alice called nudging me out of my mental torment.

I reached for the buzzing phone tucked safely in my jean pocket and saw the name Emmett flash on the screen as I flipped it open.

"Emm what's up? Is it Rosalie?" I asked now reminded of my sister's predicament.

"I'm not with Rose. She ordered me to help look for Bella. Carlisle and Esme are looking after her." My brother answered tensely

"Ok, so what is it? Please tell me you have some good news?" I prayed.

"I'm not sure. It depends how you look at it." Emmett responded breathless.

"Just tell me Emm." I shouted in anxiety.

"I saw Beckett's car and I could smell strawberry on the breeze. Bella was in it, I know it." Emmett hoped.

"It was Bella. They got away in a car so it must be them." I confirmed to my sibling on the phone and the two that were listening in.

"Where were they heading and why didn't you follow them?" I continued in anger.

"That's the bad news. I did follow them. I chased them until my joints burnt, but I had to stop. I couldn't follow them where they were going."

"Why Emmett, where did he take her?" I bellowed in apprehension and fear.

"La Push. He's taken her to La Push."

**I promise I won't leave it as long this time. I already have most of the next chapter written up so once I have around 10 reviews for this chapter I will update with the next. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	18. I Want You Back

**AUTHORS NOTES – I know, I know I have taken ages. I did ask for 10 reviews and didn't receive them but am uploading anyway because I don't think it's good of me to leave my readers waiting too long.**

**Just wanted to share some wicked news. I was in London 2 weeks ago at the same time the Remember Me premiere took place. I waited and waited hoping for Mr Pattinson to turn up and just as I was giving up hope there he was, in all his floppy haired glory. He signed a pic for me after which I said "thank you" and he replied "you're welcome." So its official I have actually spoken to Edward Cullen face to face. Cool huh? If you want to see photos I took that night I have put a link on my profile page, so be sure to check those out.**

**Anyway enjoy and please, please review at the end so I know how you think it is progressing.**

Chapter 18 – I want you back

BPOV

The invisible but ever present treaty line was getting further and further away as Beckett continued the unwanted journey right into the heart of La Push.

He had no idea of the dangers that faced us as we got closer to our mutual foe. In my human life I had learned to like the wolves and had loved one of them. Since he wasn't around anymore after I broke his heart I knew I couldn't rely on him for his help.

My family had managed to get the wolves to help them when I was in my last predicament with the Volturi and Victoria but that was when they knew an army of blood thirsty vampires were making their way towards their lands.

This time however it was different, not because it was me that was in danger but because it was one vampire that had me captive and not a whole coven. I knew that Beckett wouldn't stand a chance against a whole pack of wolves but neither did I. Would they honour the treaty and kill any vampire on their lands including myself or would they show me mercy like they have so many times before? I honestly didn't know anymore.

The relationship I had with Jacob before he left could be my saviour or my downfall depending on how Sam and the others looked at it. Jake was their friend, their second in command and I drove him away, but I knew deep down in his heart he still loved me wherever he was and wouldn't want me dead. Would they think of that?

What about Edward? Once he found out where I was no treaty line would stop him getting to me. He would be risking his own life to save mine and that I didn't want to happen. The wolves didn't have a connection with Edward like they had with me, meaning the chance I might have of survival if I was lucky my other half wouldn't share. They would have no trouble ripping him to shreds. I could only hope that Edward thought before he crossed the line. That I sadly doubted.

Beckett had driven the car into tougher terrain meaning our journey was getting seriously bumpy and loud. If the Quileute's were going to hear the car at any point in the journey this would be it.

"Where are you taking me, moron?" I shouted as the speed of our passage began to slow.

"I'd watch your tongue missy. It is none of your concern where you are being taken. You wouldn't have a choice of whether or not to go anyway." Beckett seethed.

I couldn't help but giggle. The question of whether I was going to get out of this was one that was still up in the air but the question of Beckett's fate was already sealed. He was never going to get out of Forks. It was only a matter of time before we were tracked down whether it by Edward or the wolves. Either way Beckett wouldn't make it the day.

"What are you laughing at, you annoying piece of filth?" Beckett screamed now concentrating on the dirt road we were travelling down.

"Oh nothing in particular, ignore me." I smiled in fake innocence.

As Beckett began to calm and we travelled into the depth of the La Push forest I suddenly recognised the surroundings before us. I hadn't come this way in a long time, not since he left me. We were going towards Jakes house.

I became silent, mentally trying to picture where in hell Beckett was heading for. As we got closer to the wooden house we veered off track and went straight past it. All I could see was a slight red tinge as I squinted my eyes through the trees. I don't know why but just knowing I was closer to the house I had spent so many fun days in made me feel just a little more at ease. I don't know why though, it wasn't like he was there or anything.

Another 15 minutes passed by before my captor finally came to a stop near a break in the trees. But wait, why was there no building? Was this it? Had Beckett had enough of me and just decided to end me right here, right now?

He got out of the car, leaving me locked inside and walked towards a round patch of disturbed earth. He lent down quickly wiping a covering of leaves off of what looked like some type of hatch made of tree branches and large foliage. What was he planning?

All of sudden he was gone, down the hole which I now saw the hatch was concealing. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

The only hope I had left now was to escape once Beckett let me out the car. My newborn instincts now had to come into play, I feared it was the only way I would make it out. I had to though, I had to see Edward again.

Just as quickly as he disappeared he was back again. Beckett with a face of thunder made his way to the back passenger door and in a fit of rage ripped it off its hinges. This was it, I had a chance to make my break. I made every effort to get past the monster that was planning on determining my fate, and just as I thought I might actually do it, Beckett grabbed me with one arm and with the other slammed the car door now removed from its rightful place straight into my face.

It wasn't enough to kill me, of course it wasn't but it was enough to give me the dizziest head ache anyone had ever experienced. I realised at that moment, the moment my vision started to blur from the impact that Beckett had planned on doing this all along. It was the only way he could do what he wanted with me without the maximum struggle.

Beckett slammed me into the wet ground using my crumpled face as a lever. He then went on to pulling me by my hair towards the hole he had descended into earlier. When we were at the hatch I was flipped onto the shoulder of my captor and flung into the 20ft deep hole before me.

"What are you doing? Get away from me? Edward will kill you. He won't rest until you're dead." I said in a slur, the pain from having the metal frame slammed into my face ever present.

"Oh I'm counting on it. It's about time he realised he isn't number one anymore." Beckett thundered.

He dragged me through the dirt and towards a set of chains secured onto a huge boulder, set into the hole wall. As Beckett wrapped me in the thick, unbreakable chains he continued his one sided rant.

"Edward, Shmedward. He always thought he was the leader of the friendship. He is always the one that had the girls looking at him, always thought he was holier than thou. Times are changing and I am going to show Mr Cullen that I am fed up with him getting everything he wants." He bellowed.

"You're doing this out of jealousy. No matter what you do you will never be as good as Edward. There is one thing he has that you don't, kindness and respect. You can't scare respect and friendship out of people, you have to earn it and you have definitely not done that." I struggled through gritted teeth as Beckett bolted me in place.

Beckett grabbed my face, his finger nails digging into my cheek and spat, "we shall see about that Bella. Now I have some last minute errands to attend to. I don't have to worry about you escaping deary, these chains are strong enough to anchor a ship at the shore. Just give up now, you don't stand a chance."

With that Beckett pulled a thick piece of material out of his pocket and proceeded to tie it around my enclosed mouth. Then he gave me one last thunderous look and a threat of what he would do if I tried anything funny and jumped towards the light.

Only 20 seconds had passed and in that time Beckett had replaced the sturdy hatch, covered it up with the leaves from once before, had disposed of the dismembered Jaguar door and driven off to god knows where.

I was alone, I was hurt, I was trapped and I was terrified about what was to happen next. Was Edward on his way therefore breaking the treaty and risking the lives of not just us but the entire family? What did Beckett ultimately have planned for me next? Or were the wolves hot on my trail, ready to tear me apart as soon as I was discovered? I had to hope for the latter. In no way did I want to find out what the monster had in store and I couldn't bear the thought of my family's lives being in danger.

Now all I could do was wait, wait for a fate which seemed destined to be one with a bad end no matter which path it chose to take.

I had been buried, buried alive literally and all my thoughts turned to all the people I have loved throughout my life. My friends from school, my mum and dear departed dad Charlie, Jake my lost friend, my family who I knew would suffer after my demise and Edward, my Edward. I feared for him the most. The second he knew I was dead he wouldn't be far behind. He had proved that in the past and even though I had begged him countless times not repeat what he did in Italy I knew full well he hadn't changed his mind.

It was Edward's face, Edward's whole form that was now engulfing my mind as the minutes slowly ticked by, and that image was only broken with the sound of deep voices from up above.

"Hey Dude I am sure I can smell it over here." The familiar voice echoed through the darkness.

"Look sniff here. It smells like them, like vamps."

I looked up and as the wet dog smell caught my nose I knew what fate I was about to face, the one I had wished for. At least for that I could be thankful.

As the people above disturbed the earth at their feet small shafts of light began to beam down all around me, making my dreary cell visible.

"Man, there is something down here. The leeches have done something." The person I now recognised as Embry shouted to his silent friend.

"Come on man, what would they be doing over here?" The second voice questioned.

That voice, that silky, sweet and friendly sounding voice seemed so familiar to me and made my heart immediately jump into my throat. But it couldn't be, it couldn't be the person it reminded me of, he was long gone.

"Look bud, I know you have been out of this business for a while but surely you can see and smell something fishy is going on around here." Embry encouraged before continuing.

"Just get over here bro. Come on Jake."

Jake! Oh my god my heart wasn't tricking me. He was back and just in time. Maybe my life wasn't over after all; my best friend was going to protect me just like he always promised.

"Embry you're right man. There is something up. Look at all the disturbed earth everywhere and dude a vampire has been here for sure. It smells like they still are, but I can't see anything." Jacob voiced in confusion.

I had to get his attention, this was my one and only chance and I couldn't let it pass by. I tried to make the loudest noise I possibly could which wasn't loud enough with my mouth taped shut, so I resorted to trashing around as much as I could. I threw myself against the boulder, clinked the chains together as loud as possible and everything else I could think of.

I was giving up hope and their voices were beginning to fade.

Jake I need you, I want you back. I thought in my head before throwing myself against the boulder for the tenth time.

"Jake, did you hear something? It sounds like it's coming from underground." Embry bellowed to my newly returned friend.

"Yeah I can. Listen, follow the noise." Jake answered back.

"Embry, look bro it's some kind of door, a hatch." Jake shouted as he began his discovery of my prison.

"Be careful mate, you don't know what or who is down there."

"I'll be careful you idiot. What do you think I am stupid or something?" Jake asked in disdain.

"Wow, the leech scent is strong, I think there might be one down there. Embry I am gonna open the hatch and take a peek, stay on the lookout up here." Jacob ordered.

With one swift movement Jacob pulled the hatch open lighting up the huge space around me. I was sparkling, sparkling like never before.

"I don't feel comfortable going down bro. There might be more than one, they would have me cornered." Jake observed to his comrade.

"There is enough natural light beaming down, maybe you can see them from here if you look hard enough."

I looked up hoping upon hope that they wouldn't give up there endeavour when all of sudden I saw a face, the face of the boy I had missed so dearly.

Jake looked down into the hole, sweeping every corner with his eyes until they settled on me, exhausted in the far corner and still bound helpless.

"It's ok there is only one and they are tied up. I am gonna get closer." Jake yelled behind me before leaping down and ever nearer.

If I could still cry I would be at that very moment. Not just because I was on the verge of rescue and because of the one person I least expected but also through worry. Jake didn't know I was a vampire. There is no way the pack would have had the guts to tell him I had been changed and I had no idea how he would react when he realised it was me.

He stepped closer and closer my sparkling skin stopping him from getting a clear view. He was being brave, there was no doubt about that and if it was any other vampire in my place he would be at great risk.

My shackles were preventing me from manoeuvring myself so he could get a view of my face but as he bent down at my side and had view of my back I didn't need to worry about mistaken identity any longer. He knew it was me, his next comment proved that.

"Your hair, it looks like..." he pondered.

"No it can't be they would have told me." He continued, his shaking hand now running through my earth encrusted locks.

Jacob stood, towering over my nervous form and then knelt down pulling my hair to one side, finally revealing my face.

"B...B...Bella." Jacob cried in anguish, immediately making a start on breaking me free. His eyes not leaving my face once.

I looked towards him with my intense golden eyes to see the painfully sad face of my long lost friend.

"He did it, didn't he? He made you one of them."

**This whole chapter was only meant to last about 1,000 words and was intended just to be part of the intended chapter. As I got writing though I just couldn't stop myself typing and it ended up a lot longer than I thought. Which means that I already have chapter 19 written up and will upload as soon as I have 10 reviews on this. I hope you liked it.**


	19. We've Had Enough

**AUTHORS NOTES – I am not going to make excuses for myself on this one. I know it has been absolutely ages and I can only apologise. All I can say is that I ran out of inspiration for this story for a while and just let it fall to the way side.**

**I have just started a new fanfic called Not Letting Go based around the movie Prince of Persia and am loving writing it. Whilst writing that up I started getting my inspiration back for this story and because I hate to leave things unfinished and because you deserve one killer ending I am making The Way You Make Me Feel my main priority.**

EPOV

"Why Emmett, where did he take her?" I bellowed in apprehension and fear.

"La Push. He's taken her to La Push."

My already cold blood was now at freezing point. Beckett had no knowledge of the treaty we held with the wolves and therefore had no idea of the danger that would imminently greet him. If he had been crossing the line alone I could handle that, I would let him get pulled apart but that was not the case. He had Bella with him and with Bella now being a vampire and on top of that a new born she was more in danger than any of us.

"Let's go." I shouted, turning on my heels and running in the direction Emmett had told us they had gone.

"Edward, we can't cross the line. We will all be at risk." Jasper yelled as he and Alice joined me in my speedy pursuit.

"This is Bella, Jasper. I would risk all of us for her." I screamed back in disgust.

"You're right brother, I know you love Bella but I will not risk Alice. I won't let Alice cross that line." Jasper responded.

"I understand. Do what you have to do, but I am going for Bella." I answered gaining pace with every second.

"I am here you know and I go where you go." Alice voiced in distain after hearing us talk of her.

"Well sister, Jazz is going back to the house and I know you aren't about to pick me over him." I responded knowing that I had influenced her answer. I didn't want her crossing that line any more than Jasper.

"Urgh! Fine I will go back, but I don't like this Edward, I don't like it one bit." Alice finished as Jasper pulled her off in the opposite direction.

"What and you think I do?" Voicing loudly to the trees as my siblings disappeared.

Although I knew it would be tougher job with just Emmett and me crossing the line I understood completely why Jasper had done what he did. If our situations were reversed I know that I would have kept Bella away just as he would have risked everything for Alice.

As I continued forward with visions of Bella filling my mind and the scent of her wafting from her hair strands, bracelet and shoe up into my nose I realised that maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. The fewer vampires that crossed on to La Push land the better and maybe if it were just my brother and I that went over we could maybe if we were lucky go undetected.

I was only five minutes away from where Emmett stood at the borderline and as I went over possible plans in my head my phone buzzed once more from inside my trouser pocket.

"Edward?" My father asked in concern.

"Yes Carlisle? What is it?" I asked no tact in my voice.

"Jasper and Alice just arrived back and told us what happened. Do you want Esme and I to come and help. Alice and Jasper can look after Rose?" Carlisle asked intently.

"No I don't want you here. Emmett and I can handle Beckett. We might be able to sneak in and out without making the wolves aware if there are few of us." I told him, gaining quickly on my waiting brother.

"Edward please accept help. You and your brother may be able to take care of Beckett but if the wolves don't remain ignorant to your presence you will need all the help you can get." Carlisle put forward.

I knew as soon as he spoke the words that he was right. My brother and I wouldn't be able to take out Beckett, a whole pack of wolves and get Bella back safely alone. We did need help, even if it were just one more set of hands.

"Fine ok, but just you Carlisle. You will need to be focused and if Esme is around you will get distracted. We need to keep our minds on getting Bella back." I offered knowing from the way that he spoke Esme's name that he didn't really want her crossing along with us.

"I agree son. Where should we come together?"

"At the borderline. I am nearly there and will only wait five minutes maximum before crossing. Get here as soon as possible." I shouted into the phone as the breeze from my passage deafened me slightly.

"I will be there as quick as I can. Do not worry son, we will get Bella." Carlisle promised.

"I hope so father. I really hope so."

With that I shut the phone and sped even faster towards my brother his thoughts now entering my mind as I got closer.

_**Come on bro hurry up.**_

_**We need to get this show on the road.**_

_**I will kill that guy for going near my sister.**_

_**Wait what is that?**_

_**Is that Bella's shoe?**_

"Where? Emmett what shoe?" I shouted in my brothers direction as he came into sight.

"Here. I just spotted it in the undergrowth." Emmett answered catching sight of me and pulling the shoe out in front of him.

As he held the shoe aloft in front of him I didn't even have to open my mouth to confirm who the dainty black item belonged to. All I did was hold up my own hand in silence. The same hand which clung onto the shoe that had been found on the road only 10 minutes earlier. Looking at them side by side there was no doubt they were a pair. They were both Bella's, and it was then that a small smile pulled at my lips.

"Edward why the hell are you smiling? This doesn't seem like a smiley kind of situation to me." Emmett bellowed in complete confusion.

Bella knew that I was in pursuit and also that I would not be far behind. She also was aware that I would not under any circumstances give up until I had her back. This shoe seemingly just strewn on to the street was not that, it was in fact a sign. A sign from Bella letting me know that she was alive, that she knew I was coming and that she had not been beaten yet.

"She knows we are coming. She is letting us know she is alright." I answered looking closely at the dirt stained footwear.

"And you got all that from a pair of shoes?" Emmett continued with a raised eyebrow.

"Not just any shoes Emm, these are Bella's."

It was then that Carlisle arrived, pulling me out of my shoe gazing.

"Sons, have you discovered anything?" My father asked coming to a stop.

"Well Edward found Bella's shoes and according to him they tell us plenty." Emmett answered.

Just as I was about to speak Carlisle took one look at me, placed his hand upon my shoulder and answered for me.

"Quite right, quite right. Now come on boys, I am missing my daughter in law."

The second we crossed the invisible line it became a race against time. We needed to get in and out of there as quickly as possible.

What we hadn't thought about before touching on La Push soil was how big the place actually was. It was a vast landscape and now that we were out of leads I had no idea what to do next.

I let instinct take hold and before I even realised it I was heading in the direction of the little red, wooden house. The same house which used to be home to my competition for Bella.

When we were no more than 10 metres from the house my instinct influenced me yet again and I began to edge to the right. Why I felt I needed to do this I do not know all I do know is that it felt right, something inside was telling me I was going the right way.

Suddenly myself, Carlisle and Emmett skidded to a halt, two very distinct but also very different scents engulfing our noses.

The first was Bella's we had no doubt of it, I was correct in guiding us in this direction and I was relieved as the smell of her became even more potent with each step. I was close to her, my silent heart was letting it be known. Then...

"Son, I can smell them, the wolves. They have beaten us here." Carlisle voiced towards me in fear.

"Urgh, yeah I smell it too. Wet dog really stinks." Emmett blurted out with a crease in his nose.

I had been so overwhelmed after smelling Bella that the other scent that accompanied it I completely dismissed. Now that my brother and father had brought it to my attention it was all that I could concentrate on. I concentrated on the wet dog smell as Emmett put it and immediately came to the conclusion that not one but two wolves were in the vicinity.

After being around the wolf pack in the past I had learnt that even though the base of their smell was the same each individual member had a separate element to their overall scent. I instantly worked out that one of the wolves I could smell was the one they called Embry.

"There are two of them." I whispered before continuing.

"One of them is Embry, I can tell by the scent. I can't quite work out the other, although I know I have smelt it before." I finished in confusion.

"But you are good with this Edward. Just concentrate a moment and I know you will identify them." My father encouraged with a nod.

I ran through each member of the wolf pack in my mind and cancelled each and every one out of the running almost immediately. I was so confused. I had definitely experienced this scent before but I could not place it at all.

Suddenly my mind zoomed back to the image of the red house we had been heading towards just moments earlier and it was then as I remembered back to that hound that broke my Bella's heart that I knew I had the answer.

"I know who it is." I spat with grinding teeth.

"Who? Who is it bro." Emmett asked, shaking to continue the pursuit.

"It's Black. Jacob Black."

"What? You must be wrong Ed. He is long gone." Emmett bellowed as I began moving forward with clutched hands.

"Emmett I know it's him ok, and I'm guessing he has found Bella." I yelled, my patience ebbing away hastily.

"In that case boys we must hurry. We don't know how Jacob will react when he finds Bella to be a vampire." Carlisle informed before all three of us immediately sped forward.

"Great so now we have to deal with Beckett and Black. I guess its good I am in the mood for a fight, huh?" Emmett shouted in my direction as we continued forward.

"Shut up, Emm." I screamed, not evening turning to face him.

Then I heard the boy's thoughts.

_**Jake better hurry I think I can smell leech getting close.**_ Embry questioned in his mind.

_**This leeches hair looks like Bella's. No it can't be. Your imagining things Jake, get a grip. **_Jacob pondered, confusion engulfing his thoughts.

"No. He's got Bella. Jacob has got Bella." I voiced out loud, pushing myself faster than ever before.

My father and brother joined in speeding up but still they were not as fast as me. As I grew closer the scents and the thoughts became clearer with each passing step. I was only moments away that I knew for sure and it was the next thoughts that passed from Jacob Blacks head into mine that had me ready to rip him limb from limb.

_**Cullen did this to her.**_

_**This isn't my Bella. **_

_**They will all pay for this.**_

**Please review people and I promise you that I will have the next chapter up in the next couple of days. I already know what I want to write so I know it is going to come into fruition really quickly.**

**Thanks for being so patient with me. I really appreciate it.**


	20. Hold My Hand

**AUTHORS NOTES – Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in so long, I can only apologise. I'm determined to finish this story before Christmas so there will be plenty more updates.**

Chapter 20 – Hold My Hand

BPOV

"He did it, didn't he? He made you one of them." Jacob asked. A face twisted in disgust and anguish.

"Jake, I can explain. Please just give me a chance." I cried, knowing that now my only chance of survival was to finally be 100% honest with the guy I used to once call my best friend.

"Bella you don't need to explain, it's beyond clear what has happened." Jake spat in anger as he paced the vicinity of my underground cell.

"You must know what this means right? I came all the way back here to make peace with you. I hate how we left things and I decided that I needed you in life even if I had to deal with you and Cullen." He shouted right at me in distress.

"Jake I want you in my life to, we can make this work, I know we can."

"Bella how can you even think that we can be friends now? I'm a werewolf and you're a vampire, you're one of them." Jake informed not standing still for one second.

"It doesn't matter what we are. We are Bella and Jake, Jake and Bella, that's all that matters. I am still the same girl Jacob. I'm just a better version of me." I cried in pain as the chains keeping me captive began cutting through my skin.

For one moment as Jacob saw the distress in my face caused by the pain I was experiencing I could have sworn I saw his resolve slip just a little.

"You're in a lot of pain, huh?" Jake asked in sudden concern, uncertainty crossing his features as he knelt unsteadily at my side.

"Yeah Jake I'm in pain. Please get me out of this. Please I beg you." I now sobbed with dry tears.

At hearing my pleas Jake stood to his feet turning back and forth, a hand gripped tightly to his jet black hair. He then looked back at me, a million questions running through his head.

"How do I know that you won't just up and attack me right here if I let you go?" Jacob asked in complete seriousness.

"Do you seriously think I would ever hurt you Jacob? You are the last person on this earth I would ever wish harm to come to. You know that." I almost shouted, disgusted that Jake would ever think such a thing.

"Apart from one person Bella." Jacob answered hanging his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said I was the last person on this earth you would ever wish harm to come to. Cullen, Bella, Cullen is the last person you would ever wish harm to come to." He said in the quietest voice I had heard him use since this conversation started. A voice tinged with jealousy and hurt.

How do I answer that? I've been in this situation where I have had to pick between my best friend and my soul mate. Even looking at Jacob now so consumed with sadness I knew that my answer would not be different. I would always pick Edward.

My silence in pondering Jacobs last comment was enough of an answer for him. He knew what had just run through my mind.

"Jake what are you doing down there man? It sounds like your catching up with some long lost friend or something. We need to do something. I can smell leeches getting close." Embry shouted down to us.

"Well it looks like Eddykins is coming to the rescue doesn't it Bells." Jake joked in exasperation.

"Jacob get outta there. They are getting close." Embry begged.

"It's Bella, Embry its Bella. I'm not leaving her here no matter what she is now. They did this to her." Jake screamed up into the shaft of light as he leapt towards me and began unfastening my anchor like shackles.

For one moment just one split second a smile spread across my face. Not just because I knew I was on the verge of rescue but also because even though Jake knew that I was a vampire now he still cared about what happened to me. He wasn't going to let me perish when he could prevent it.

Then I remembered what else he had said. He thought that it was Edward and the rest of the family that had done this to me, that my husband was the person that would leave me down here battered and broken.

Jake had finally set me free and pulled me up to my feet unsteadily getting ready to make a quick exit.

"Jacob wait, you think Edward did this to me?" I asked in confusion.

"Of course he did I mean who else would have done it? From what I heard the leeches that were after you last time I left were taken care of." He answered in confidence.

"They were taken care of Jake but now there is another threat. Edward and my family would never do this to me, they love me." I confirmed to my unsettled best friend.

"Who did it then Bella? Who did it?" Jacob shouted placing his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"He's a nomadic vampire. He came for the wedding and took a shine to me. He wants me for his own coven and won't take no for an answer. He wasn't aware of the treaty so he brought me here." I returned quickly.

As seconds slipped by and I watched as a thousand different scenarios went through Jacobs head I was brought out of my momentary distraction by the one voice that could make my world brighter in even the darkest of situations.

"Bella," I heard Edward scream from up above.

"Where is she Embry, tell me where she is now." My husband shouted in anger and desperation at the guarding werewolf above ground.

Embry did not answer. He didn't want to reveal our location in case Jake wanted them to remain ignorant.

There was only one thing for it. If Jake and Embry weren't going to let Edward know where I was then I had to do it. I had to be back in his arms again.

"Edward," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Bella? I swear if you have laid a finger on her I'll..." Edward seethed as he heard my voice.

"Edward I'm down here." I bellowed now anxious to see my Edward, all the while being enveloped in Jacob's arms.

Jacob's eye sight wasn't as clear as mine so I was aware of Edward's appearance at the opening of the pit before he was.

"Black, get your hands off of her now." Edward demanded as I spotted him leap over the edge of the opening in the earth.

There he was, my saviour coming to my rescue like he always did and before Jake could even register it Edward was coming down to confront him, then pulling me free of the werewolves arms.

Edward pulled me as far away from Jake as he could in the bottom of the dark pit but never failed to take his eyes off of him, not even once.

"Baby, oh thank god are you ok?" Edward asked, his palms resting on my cheeks as he surveyed the damage to my cheek and jaw.

"It's nothing that won't heal in the next few hours." I smiled with a struggle.

"I'm just glad that we are back together. I love you so much." I continued melting into his chest as he wrapped his muscular arms around me.

"I love you too Bella." Edward said softly before lightly pecking the top of my head.

"My god you two make me sick. Believe it or not we have some bigger problems to deal with than you proclaiming your love for each other." Jake interrupted with the full intention of breaking us from our moment of reunion.

"Oh I'm so sorry Jacob, am I keeping you from drooling over my wife whilst she is in a time of need." Edward responded beginning to lose his temper.

"Actually Cullen you seem to be forgetting the reason you are here in the first place. Hasn't some spineless leech got something to do with this?" Jake said as Edward carefully manoeuvred me behind him for safety.

"Yes some spineless leech as you put it has got something to do with it and no I haven't forgotten the reason I am here. I came for Bella and risking the break of the treaty, being confronted by those sweaty friends of yours or dealing with Beckett wasn't going to change that." Edward spat in Jakes face.

"So that's his name, Beckett? Bella tell me the truth. Was it really this Beckett guy or are you just covering for someone much closer to home?" an air of uncertainty in Jakes voice as he stared daggers at my husband.

That was it, I couldn't handle it much longer. I had enough to deal with already what with Beckett soon to return and the fact that the treaty with the wolves was now broken. The last thing I needed was Edward and Jacob fighting over me like so many times before.

I slowly moved around Edward, something he wasn't comfortable with at all so that I was standing in between both of them. I gave Edward a reassuring squeeze letting him know that I was ok and then turned to face Jake, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Jake I am fed up of telling you that Edward would never hurt me. I know you don't get along and I know you never will but you only need to look at him to see that he would never lay so much as a finger nail on me never mind a finger. When I was taken by Victoria he rescued me, when I was in a coma he sat at my bedside holding my hand and when Charlie died we was the one keeping me together. Edward has been there with me through so much and you know just as much as I that he is the last person that would hurt me."

"Look Jacob I am not going to pretend I like you and I know you feel the same but right now my priority is Bella. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate but I need your help. Emmett, Carlisle and I need your pardon with regards to the treaty so we can get rid of Beckett. What do you say?" Edward practically begged knowing that what happened next rested on this decision.

"You are seriously asking me for that after everything you have done. You have broken the treaty, brought danger to our town and now you have ripped my best friend away from me forever. What do you expect me to say?" Jake responded in disbelief.

"Jake, Edward didn't want to change me, he really didn't. He only agreed to it because he knew it was what I wanted. Please Jake, help us just this once and you will never see me again, if that is truly what you want. I never wanted to lose you Jake. You are and will always be my best friend. I've missed you." I told him, edging closer as I did so.

I rested my hand on Jakes shoulder, something I have always done when he needed some comfort and as he took in what I had said and what I was doing said,

"Do you really mean that Bells? Have you really missed me?" Jake asked, my old friend finally returning.

"Of course I do Jake. I hated it when you left." sincerity searing through my voice.

"It is true Jacob. When you left it nearly broke her. She never mentioned you and she never spoke of the pain that your absence caused but I could sense it. She needs you in her life whether I want it or not." Edward continued, placing his hand protectively on my lower back.

"You know I wouldn't have left if I thought there was another option Bella. You broke my heart when you picked, Edward over me. I regret what I did, that's why I came back." Jake said in complete truth.

"Jake I need you just as I need Edward. I don't feel like a whole person without you. Please Jake."

Even though I knew these words were hurting Edward inside I didn't see another option to help us. Every single word I said was true; I did need Jake in my life. He was my link to my past before Edward, before vampires, before any of this.

Jacob stepped away from my touch and looked Edward and I up and down several times, thinking intently as he did so. He paced back and forth, grunted once or twice and then turned back in our direction ready to put forward his answer.

"Well Jacob, what have you decided? No offence but we don't exactly have an unlimited amount of time here." Edward pushed, breaking the awkward silence.

"As the true pack leader I do have the authority to make decisions when it comes to the treaty between us and you. On this occasion and this occasion only Embry and I will help you, but only Embry and I. Once this is over you are all and I mean all banished from our lands. If you return, even I will not be able to grant you with a pardon next time. Am I clear?" Jacob instructed regimentally.

With a smile and hesitant shake of hands Edward answered "crystal" before securely fastening me to his side and then leaping towards the light, Jacob close behind.

**As soon as I get 10 reviews I will update the story. I know I have said that before but I have written the next chapter already so it's just a waiting game. Please review and thanks.**


	21. I Can't Help It

**AUTHORS NOTE – Sorry it's taken so long. Enjoy**

**Chapter 21 – I Can't Help It**

EPOV

I pulled Bella out of the pit and landed as softly as I could so as not to cause any more hurt to her already damaged form. It was only when the sun hit her face that I could see the true extent of her injuries, the injuries Beckett had caused.

"I'm going to kill him." I seethed through gritted teeth as I faintly grazed her bruised cheek with my thumb.

"Get in line." Emmett and Jacob said in unison causing both Bella and Carlisle's lip to turn up in what could only be described as a smile.

Even though Emmett was a vampire and Jacob was a werewolf they were very much alike. They were both loud, outspoken, show-offs and were willing to do anything to seek revenge on the creature that had hurt Bella. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard for us all to get along after all. We needed to try for Bella's sake.

"Bella do you have any idea when Beckett will return. We need to be prepared?" Carlisle asked considerately placing his hand on Bella's arm in support.

"Well, ummmm he said he had to run some errands but would not be long. That was a while ago so I guess it could be any minute." Bella recalled looking from Carlisle to Jacob and then finally resting her gaze on me.

"Do not worry. When he returns this will all be over. We shall not let any more harm come to you." I reassured looking over all who had gathered to help us in our mission.

Bella and I both looked over to the wolves that were congregated together and they nodded in response to my last comment.

"Chill Bells, we won't let that bit of filth get away with what he's done, even if you are a blood sucker now." Embry responded in the only way he knew how, resulting in Jacob slapping him upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Embry complained in complete confusion, resulting in us all bursting into laughter.

Emmett moved in to the middle of the group and took his signature macho stance before reminding us why we were all here. Like we could forget.

"I'm sorry to burst everyone's bubble and this whole weird mortal enemy's emotional bonding thing but aren't you forgetting something? Beckett's on his way and we have to kill him." Emmett unnecessarily put out there.

"So how we are going to do this?" Bella asked looking at all of us in turn.

"We doesn't include you Bella." I told her. I didn't want her getting anywhere near him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella returned stepping out of my grasp, a look of confusion crossing her features.

"I just mean there are enough of us to take him on without getting you in the middle of it. He has hurt you enough already and I don't want you in harm's way again." She smiled at me as Jacob approached.

"I agree with Cullen, Bells. Jeez I never thought I would say that but I do. There is no need for you to get involved." Jacob said to Bella disbelief etched into his face at hearing his own words.

"And you all feel the same way?" Bella asked each and every one of us, all responding in unanimous agreement.

"Look, I appreciate that you all want to keep me safe but don't you think I want to have a part in this. I may come across as this little damsel in distress, but I want revenge to. I want to rip him limb from limb and watch him suffer for what he has done to all of us not just me. I can't help it." She finished looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"I can't have him near you Bella." I urged quietly concentrating only on her.

"Shush! I hear something." Emmett whispered making us all fall into silence.

"He's right, it's Beckett's car." Bella confirmed to us all quietly.

"How do you hear it already Bells?" Jake asked.

"Newborn hearing." She answered looking down in embarrassment.

"Cool. I guess." Jake finished.

We all took cover in the nearby trees as Emmett and Jacob quickly covered the hatch hoping that when Beckett returned he wouldn't have guessed anyone was there.

Less than 5 minutes later the Jaguar complete with missing door pulled up into the clearing we had all just been standing in. I looked from the busted car to Bella's wounded cheek and guessed what had caused her injury. It took all my strength not to jump him right then and there.

Beckett jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind him and rubbing his hands together, an evil grin crossing his face as he moved towards the hatch.

Jacob was signalling our intended action with his fingers and mouthing what to do next. As soon as Beckett pulled open the hatch and jumped inside we would surround the opening blocking his escape. That was all we had planned so far, but sometimes you have to work on impulse. We all believed this was one of those times.

We watched in silence as Beckett removed the leaves from the pit's hatch and called down to Bella. The light dwindling we knew he would have to actually go down inside before he would find out Bella was no longer there.

He lifted the opening hatch with one hand and with one quick movement jumped into the hole disappearing from view.

With a quick nod from me we all ran to surround the exit, his only chance of escape. Bella was still clutched to my side as we looked down at the suddenly confused and enraged vampire now circling the pit alone.

"Just wait til I get my hands on that little bitch." Beckett spat with venom.

"Oh I don't think you'll get the chance." I put in almost instantly, making him aware of our presence.

The look on Beckett's face when he saw us all peering over him was one I will remember as long as I exist. He looked at each and every one of us, knowing in those moments that he was in trouble, serious trouble.

"So Edward, who are you're little orange friends?" He said in mock confidence pointing up at Jacob and Embry.

"You can talk to us you know. We don't bite, well we do but that's beside the point." Embry mumbled not being able to find the right words and getting a glare from Jacob who continued.

"Well leech, I'm Jacob and that fumbling twit next to me is Embry. We are werewolves and are very protective of our lands. The lands you have decided to use for your little kidnapping game. Bella is also a good friend of ours, so you hurt her and you have us to answer to." Jake grimaced.

"Werewolves and vampires are friends? You, are kidding me right?" Beckett answered pacing with a crazy laugh.

"Not friends Beckett, allies. We have come together just this once to defeat our mutual enemy. That's you by the way." Emmett thought he needed to put in.

"Whatever. Are you going to let me go or what?" Beckett asked us in complete seriousness.

"What did you just say? You seriously think they are going to let you go after what you did to me, Beckett. I warned you that Edward would kill you." Bella took pleasure in confirming, squeezing my hand as she did so.

"Look Bella, as much as you want to believe that it won't happen. Even after everything that has happened, your dear Edward and I have a history and he's too much of a sap to kill me. Isn't that right Ed?"

I stayed silent knowing that if I responded to that, my anger would reach an all time high and I couldn't be too close to Bella when it did. My father could sense what was going on in my head. He knew me all too well and answered the sitting duck in my place.

"You obviously don't know my son as much as you think you do, Beckett. Anyone who hurts Bella and I mean anyone will not last the day. Edward has proved that before. He has killed many a vampire before you who threatened to cause her harm. If you think your history with him will change that then you are wrong. The moment you touched Bella that all became invalid."

Jacob looked away from Beckett and at all of us at his side and not being able to control his eagerness to kill the creature below came to the decision that now was the moment to take action.

"Right I have had enough of the small talk. Whatever you lot decided I am telling you now this thing is not leaving here alive. So I say we cut to the chase and end it now."

We all peered back down at Beckett not needing to say a word. We knew his time was coming to an end and so did he.

"Please, please ok just let me go ok. I swear I won't come back. I promise." Beckett begged fumbling through his words.

"It's too late for that Beckett. You are nothing but an evil thorn in all our sides and it's time we got rid of you. It's over." Bella answered in finality.

"Right Emmett, Carlisle and I will go down and finish this. Jake, Embry keep an eye on Bella." I instructed.

"Hey, I want a piece of this action?" Jake shouted in anger.

"The space down there is too small for us all. If you an Embry phase down there it could be the end for all of us. Please just watch Bella." I begged. Jacob gave in.

I nodded and with that we jumped down, ready to rid the world of yet another evil.

BPOV

Edward, Emmett and Carlisle leaped out of view as Jake and Embry settled at my side.

The noise of fighting and struggle was so loud down there. Even though Beckett was out numbered it sounded like he was putting up a good fight.

An agonizing 20 minutes later Carlisle and Emmett jumped back out each carrying a severed arm as they did so, cracked skin and earth covering each and every inch of them.

"We need to pile the pieces and burn them whilst Edward finishes him off." Emmett shouted back as they rushed in the undergrowth, a plume of thick grey smoke appearing above the trees not moments later.

"Bella!" I heard being screamed in desperation seconds after Emmett and Carlisle disappeared.

"Edward?" I called down. For the first I was terrified at hearing my husbands voice.

"I need you." Edward shouted up. I knew he wouldn't call me if he wasn't desperate. He would have asked Jake or Embry but even they knew they would be crushed if they phased down there. The space was only just big enough for three vampires.

Without a seconds thought I disappeared into the darkness, Jake calling my name from up above.

What I saw when I landed and caught my bearings answered why Edward needed me so desperately.

He was knelt on the ground securing an armless Beckett into a head lock who was still continuing to beg for mercy and struggling as much as he could. Edwards arm was chewed practically down to the bone as Beckett snapped at it with his teeth trying to escape in any way possible.

The sight before me was one that caused my stomach to flip over. Beckett was ripped to pieces but still fighting with every ounce of energy that he could and Edward was clearly injured but keeping him as secure as ever.

"I can't do it Bella. I can't kill him" Edward looked at me with regretful anguish and pain in his eyes.

"It's ok baby. I understand." I smiled at him forcefully as I moved towards the thing my husband held in his iron grip.

"Just be careful ok, love." Edward pleaded knowing what I had to do.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it, sap." Beckett cackled trying to get a few final words in."

I strolled towards Beckett bitter confidence entering my system and knew in that moment that I was the one who was destined to finish this whole thing.

"Maybe Edward can't because he did love you once as a friend. I however have no feelings what so ever for you so this won't be hard for me." I smiled looking down on his struggling form as Edward held on but looked away knowing what was to come.

"We'll see Mrs Cullen." Beckett answered, the shudder in his voice showing that his confidence had finally begun to dissipate.

"Shut up." I screamed in his ear.

I leant down, placed a hand on each side of his head , keeping a firm grip and making sure to avoid his razor sharp teeth as he continued to struggle in mine and Edwards grasp.

I mentally counted down in my head closing my eyes as I did so. I reached zero and in one swift movement ripped Beckett's head from his neck.

Looking down at Edward who had now thrown Beckett's lifeless body to one side I dropped the head to the floor and knelt down besides my silent husband.

"It's over Edward. It's over." I said looking into his eyes and placing my palm on his cheek.

"I should have never asked you to do that. I put you in so much danger." Edward continued ashamed pulling us to our feet with his intact arm.

"He was your friend once Edward, I understand that. Even after everything he has done you still have those memories, you still care. That's one of the reasons I love you so much." I assured him placing a light peck on his cheek.

"Hey is everything alright down there." Emmett and Jake yet again commented at the same time.

"It's done. It's all over." Edward called up grabbing hold of my hand securely as we leapt out of the hole.

"Are you ok Bells?" Jake asked moving to my side as our feet touched the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Jake thanks."

"Jake, Embry, Emm can you dispose of the rest of the remains? I want to get Bella home. Carlisle can you come with us so you can check her over?" Edward asked in no more than a whisper holding his arm.

"Of course son, let's go and I'll need to check your injuries as well." Carlisle smiled as he, Edward and I moved away from the scene ready for our departure.

Just as we were about to disappear out of view I remembered the conditions on which Jake had offered his and Embry's help. We were to be banished from their lands, never to return and that included me. I would never step foot in La Push again and I felt like another chapter in my life was closing.

I turned to Jake, a nonexistent tear in my eye and pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you Jake."

"Bella just because I banished you from the land doesn't mean we won't see each other again. We are Jake and Bella, Bella and Jake remember?" He smiled looking into my eyes.

"You mean it? We can be friends?" Happiness filling my voice at his words.

"Well no offence Bella but you really stink. That could be a slight problem but I'm sure we can work something out." He winked moving away from me to go and help the others.

"Now go home and get yourself checked out. I'll come by and see you tomorrow, if that's alright with Eddykins back there?" Jake joked looking past me and over at my quiet husband.

"That's fine with me." Edward smiled reaching out for my hand.

In that moment, the moment when the two most important people in my life were both smiling at each other I was finally seeing my wildest dream come true.

Maybe it was possible. I could be vampire girl and wolf girl at the same time.

Jake was right though, the odour issue would definitely be a problem. Man he stinks

**So that's it folks. The Way You Make Me Feel is finally finished. Please review and keep your eyes peeled for my new story "When We Collide" a Chronicles of Narnia fanfic featuring Prince/King Caspian and OC Lauren Pevensie. You won't regret it.**


End file.
